Wrong Guy
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A small town farmer's son is called upon to stop the forces of darkness. Except, he's not really the hero the world was hoping he was.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Minecraft. Story inspired by numerous minecraft song parody videos online along with Story Mode. Couldn't help it. The idea wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

Shadow

John walked out of the canyon and sighed, watching as the cows all slowly made their way to the river. Oh how he hated the cows. He hated being a cattle farmer's son. Most of all, he hated being weak. He dreamed of being a hero like any of the countless legendary adventurers he heard about when he went to town, but he was no hero. He wasn't fast, strong, smart. He didn't have legendary weapons or armor. He wasn't good with potions or enchanting. Hell, he wasn't even brave. More than once he had left the cattle behind when the sun had set. Then, after being berated by his father for being a coward, one of the other townsfolk would show up with the cattle and his father would go out and lock them up. John didn't enjoy being a coward. He had no friends, no one respected him, and he was hard pressed to even leave the house except to do his chores. His family had tried to convince him to join the outside world and have some form of social life, but they had ultimately failed.

John looked at the cattle again, seeing that there were only a few at the water now, the rest having drunk their fill. He sighed and patted his horse as he waited for the stragglers. Finally, they were all done and he began to herd them back toward the farm. As they travelled, John kept a very careful eye on the canyon walls. He knew travelers had been attacked during the day due to the canyon walls shielding the interior of the canyon from the sun during all but three hours in the middle of the day. He still had plenty of time, but that did nothing to assuage his fear.

As he rode, something ahead suddenly shrieked. He recognized it as a horse instantly but the horse sounded hurt and in distress. For a moment, he stopped, unsure whether to flee or investigate. The horse cried out again and he groaned then made his cattle stop before riding off to investigate. After a few moments, he rounded a corner and stopped. There was a herd of sheep ahead with one of them having broken its leg. The horse was pure white, except for dirt and mud where it had fallen. Beside the horse was a girl roughly John's age. She was kneeling beside the horse, clearly meaning to kill it.

"You're going to kill it?" John called out, startling her for a moment.

"That's what you do when a horse gets a broken leg," the girl stated.

"That seems a little cruel," John stated. "Can't their legs heal?"

"Not fully," she stated. "Their bones bend before they break, making it impossible for their legs to heal properly, and it sometimes heals wrong anyway because of the number of bones in a horse's leg. It would be crueler to let her live."

The horse cried out in pain and the girl sighed and knelt back down, killing it quickly. Then, she stood, and looked around.

"Now how am I supposed to get there and back in time?" the girl wondered aloud.

"Um...I could, let you ride with me on mine, if you want," John offered. "My cattle are just around the corner headed back anyway. The river's not to far. You were heading to the river, right?"

"I was," the girl smiled, nodding. "You sure you don't mind?"

"No point in you being stuck in this canyon after the safe hours," John stated.

The girl smiled and nodded, climbing onto the horse behind him and he turned it around, heading back the other way, the girl getting her sheep to follow as John turned his cattle around, leading them back to the river. When they stopped, the sheep began to drink but the cows simply stood around. As the sheep drank, John watched the girl. Killing the horse clearly wasn't sitting well with her, and John couldn't blame her. His horse was important to him. However, John's mind was thinking about something else at the moment. He knew the girl. She was from a farm a few over from his own home. Her family was friends with just about everyone. Everyone except John's. Aside from that, the girl was fairly popular. Most of the boys in town liked her but wouldn't even consider making a move because her boyfriend was one of the students of the town's Martial Arts master. He was also one of the town's biggest bullies. Everyone knew to stay on his good side as much as possible. John had given up trying a long time ago. He didn't like John. That's all there was too it. John was his favorite stress relief. And John knew it. The boy often beat John senseless for no better reason than the fact that John had been in town that day. That was the primary reason that John didn't go into town any more than he needed to. And he always kept his business there short.

But this girl was nothing like her boyfriend. She was sweet, kind, generous. She would do whatever it took to help someone as long as it didn't involve harming someone else. John would be lying if he said he didn't have a bit of a crush on her as well.

"You okay?" John asked walking over and standing beside her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "That horse was a friend of mine, is all. I had her since I was young."

"Sorry," John said. "At least you have your sheep still."

She smiled and nodded.

"True," she nodded. "My parents won't be too mad at me."

"That wasn't your fault," John pointed out. "Accident's happen. It's not like you made your horse break its leg."

"True," she nodded. "By the way, my name's Melody. What's yours?"

"John," John smiled. "Looks like the sheep are ready to leave. Good thing too. We need to get going. There isn't much time before the canyon becomes impassible."

She nodded and the two climbed onto the horse, John sitting behind Melody and wrapping his arms around her to hold the reigns. They got their herds moving back through the canyon and John noticed that the canyon floor was almost a quarter of the way covered from the sun.

"It'll get dark in here quickly," John stated. "We should get moving."

Melody nodded and John spurred his horse, making it move a little faster, the cows and sheep all doing the same, seeming to understand the danger. They travelled through the canyon quickly. As they passed the spot where Melody had left her horse's body, they saw that it was gone, the spot it had been lying covered in shadow already.

"That's not a good sign," Melody stated. "We'll make it out of here, right?"

"Of course," John said, thankful she was in front of him so she couldn't see how terrified he was.

He had never been in the canyon so late. He really needed to move, but he couldn't without leaving the livestock behind. After a few more minutes, the cows and sheep began to move at a near stampede. John looked back and saw that the shadow behind them was closed and gaining.

"Hang on!" John said spurring his horse, urging it to move faster.

It sped up to a gallop, keeping up with the livestock. After a moment, they turned a corner, reaching a section facing the sun but the livestock continued at the same frenzied pace, John choosing to allow them to stay at that speed for the sake of getting out of the canyon faster. As they rode, John found himself growing more and more anxious and reached down, hand closing around the handle of the wooden sword he kept with him. He couldn't use it, and it would be next to useless in a fight anyway, but it made him feel calmer when it was close to dark.

Just as his hand closed around the handle, they turned a corner and John's eyes widened as he and Melody both gasped. The section they were in had already fallen into shadow.

"Um...John?" Melody asked.

"It's okay," John said. "If it comes to it, Faith can outrun any monster."

He patted his horse's side and smiled then looked around, hand instinctively closing around the wooden sword's handle agin.

"Then why do you have a sword?" melody asked.

"That's a bit of a...long story," John stated.

They rode in silence for a couple of minutes. By John's estimation, they were roughly halfway through the canyon. Then, just as they saw a lit section canyon that the herds were running into, an arrow stuck into the ground in front of Faith. Faith reared up onto her hind legs, throwing John and Melody to the ground. John felt his head hit first just before Melody hit him in the head with her own, slamming his into the ground again before rolling away. John groaned, trying to sit up and look around as Faith shrieked again. He looked toward her as she ran around the corner and disappeared. Fear gripped John's chest, steeling his breath. He gasped for air, one hand clutching his chest, the other clutching the wooden sword he had somehow pulled out of the saddlebag he had kept it in. He looked around wildly, eyes searching the darkness for whatever would kill him first. Just as he turned toward Melody, something massive and black leapt at him. He was unconscious before it had even reached him.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Escape

John woke but kept his eyes shut, remembering what had happened before he blacked out. His shoulder hurt, badly, but he was alive, something that shocked him. He cracked open and eye and looked around. Darkness. Fear gripped him, his chest compressing again, his vision threatening to fade again. Just as he began to black out, a scream rang out, echoing and reverberating, drawing him back from the edge of blackness. He opened his other eye, pushing himself up and looking around. He was in a cave. His wooden sword was still clutched in a death grip in his right hand and his left shoulder had a pair of puncture wounds and the veins around the wound were purple, the skin around it pale as a sheet.

"Melody," John whispered loudly, looking around.

His eyes had adjusted partially, allowing him to see that the cave was large and coated on the inside with webs. However, there was no sign of the spiders. Another scream rang out and John's head swung around in that direction. There was a tunnel. It was difficult to see due to the webbing acting like a sort of camouflage, and because it was too dark to see much of anything, but John still managed to get on his feet, staggering toward the tunnel, his clearly poisoned bite wound mixed with his fear threatening to knock him out again. After a few minutes, he stepped into a slightly better lit chamber, this one with glowing crystals on the ceiling behind the webbing. The light was just enough for John to see Melody bound to a boulder in the center of the room by webs with spiders crawling toward her. Her screams had been because of two bites she had on her legs that would make it impossible to run. John wasn't sure where the spiders that had bitten her had gone though.

John looked from Melody to the spiders again, slowly backing away. His vision blurred, chest constricting. His shoulder throbbed, fear flaring as it did. Then, he looked to Melody again. She was staring at him, terrified and crying.

"Run!" Melody shouted after a moment. "Get out of here!"

John turned, sprinting away from the room full of spiders but slowed to a stop after barely ten steps. He couldn't leave her. Even as afraid as he was he still knew it was wrong. He turned, running back to the room, seeing the spiders were much closer than he remembered. He sprinted forward, smacking the first spider he came to with his wooden sword. The spider turned out to be surprisingly light and sailed through the air, the wooden sword miraculously not snapping like a twig. The rest of the spiders took notice of him now, though. He swung at another but it jumped back, landing on a second. The second attacked it, killing it, causing it to lash out and hit another, which attacked the survivor, tackling it into several more, starting a swarming mass of chaos as the spiders turned on each other. John used the distraction to run to Melody, pulling the webbing off of her and picking her up, letting her support her weight on his left side since he needed his right to protect them.

They began to leave just as a spider crawled out of the tunnel and leapt at them. John screamed in terror, accidentally dropping Melody and raising the wooden sword, allowing the spider to impale itself as it tackled John. It exploded into a cloud of smoke and John looked around wildly. The other spiders were watching him now. He stood, picking up Melody in a piggyback and sprinted out of the chamber and down the tunnel, the spiders swarming after them. As they ran, more continued to pour out side passages that they passed. Finally, light appeared in the distance, just around the corner.

"An exit!" Melody exclaimed pointing.

Just as she did, a spider tackled them, taking Melody to the ground and biting her left shoulder, barely missing her heart. John smashed it off with his sword and picked Melody up again and they continued to run. Just as they neared the exit, John tripped over something and released Melody. She rolled out of the cave and down the hill on the far side but John smashed into a wooden beam beside the exit.

"Wood?" John blinked. "A mine! So if these go-"

He stopped talking as he ducked and a sword slammed into the beam. He turned toward its owner, seeing a skeleton, which ripped the sword free. John swung at the skeleton but it blocked the sword, which smashed against the iron one the skeleton was holding. John swallowed hard then looked to the side and screamed, ducking as a spider crashed into the support, breaking it free, the exit beginning to collapse. A rock hit the skeleton, breaking its skull and making it explode into smoke, as the spider had earlier. John stepped in front of the other support holding the entrance open just as a spider leapt from beside him, its legs wrapping around both him and the support, ripping it free and tackling both out of the entrance, which collapsed behind them. When they hit the hill, the spider released its catch and fell. John hit a boulder, falling behind the spider and the beam. They bounced and rolled down the hill until the bottom where the beam crashed down on the spider, killing it and reducing it to a cloud of smoke as well. Then, John landed on top of the beam, groaning and slowly pushing himself up, arms shaking. Melody was lying a short distance away but just as he saw her, he doubled over, vomiting.

After a few minutes, he finished and pushed himself up, limping over to her and gently shaking her. She woke up and sat up then gasped in pain, grabbing her legs, succeeding in making it worse. John sat down hard, relieved she was alive, and exhausted from the adrenaline from both fear and fighting monsters.

"Thank you for coming back for me but, why?" Melody asked. "Why didn't you just save yourself when you had the chance?"

"It wouldn't have been right," John said.

Melody smiled before covering her nose and giving him a weird look.

"What?" he asked.

"Um...John...did you...um...pee yourself?" Melody asked.

He blinked in surprise before looking down, face turning crimson as he pressed his legs together, crossing his arms over the wet spot.

"S-Sorry," John apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," Melody smiled. "You were scared. No one could blame you."

He smiled a little just before he heard hooves moving toward them. For the first time, he looked around, realizing they were just outside the entrance to the canyon closest to their homes. There were twenty horses approaching with each rider holding a sword. the riders slowed to a stop in front of them and John recognized his father at the front of the group. He dismounted and sprinted forward, pulling John into a hug, tears running down his face.

"Thank God you're alright," he cried. "We were so scared something had happened when you didn't return. then when the cattle and your horse showed up without you...I got as many people as I could to come and find you."

"I'm sorry," John mumbled. "We were late getting out of the Canyon."

His father pulled back, eyeing Melody for a half second before noticing her wounds and then turning to John, inspecting him, finally noticing John's own bite.

"Dear God," he breathed. "These two need to get to the doctor, now!"

He picked John up, passing him to the nearest rider who set him in the saddle in front of himself before riding off, a second following close after with Melody. Both men pushed their horses much harder than John was ever dared push his own. He seriously doubted the horses would live. But suddenly, his head felt light and he was having trouble focusing on anything. Then, things began to darken and he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Home

John opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital room, it looked like. His arm was bandaged and in a sling and he was wearing a hospital gown and a clean pair of underwear. To his right was a second bed, this one with Melody asleep in it, legs bandaged over her bite wounds and bandages reqching out of her own hospital gown from where she had been bitten on the chest. She was pale but seemed okay.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said as the door opened. "I'm Dr. Franklen. You and your friend were in pretty rough shape when you arrived. The poison from your bite wounds had nearly claimed your friend. You weren't too far away either but due to one of her bites being just over her heart, we nearly lost her. She'll make a full recovery now though. Both of you got the antidote just in time."

"Thank you," John sighed. "How long until I can leave?"

"You may leave whenever," Dr. Franklen stated. "Might I ask as to how exactly you got those wounds in the middle of the day?"

"The canyon," John said simply.

"Ah yes," the doctor nodded. "Nasty place that. Well, anyway, your parents left some clothes for you. They said to return home when you felt able. And don't worry about your friend. She'll be perfectly safe here."

John nodded and the doctor left. John picked up his clothes, a pair of ripped and faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt, then left to change in the bathroom. When he was done, he went back to the room, finding Melody awake.

"Hey John," Melody smiled. "I take it we made it out."

"Yeah, my dad and a few others from town found us when we escaped the cave," John stated. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," Melody smiled. "I doubr I'll be able to leave for a while but at least I'm alive. Thanks to you."

"All I did was run away," John said, staring at the floor, ashamed of his cowardice.

"That's not true," Melody said. "You killed that spider after freeing me."

"That was an accident," John stated. "It fell on my sword when it knocked me over."

"Okay, well you killed that skeleton," Melody stated.

"A rock happened to hit it in the head," John stated. "That wasn't me."

"You got the spiders to collapse the entryway," Melody stated.

"The first spider took down the first support on accident and the second only took it down because I happened to be next to it," John stated. "I told you, I'm not brave. It was all coincidence and luck."

"I suppose," Melody sighed. "Except, I have one even you can't shoot down. You came back for me, even though you could have made it out and saved yourself. You risked your life coming back to save me."

"I guess you're right," John said smiling slightly. "I just...couldn't leave you behind. It wasn't right."

"Well, thank you," Melody smiled. "I owe you my life."

"No you don't," John said. "I don't like it when people owe me. I saved you because I didn't want you to die. Let's just leave it at that. No debts."

"Alright," Melody smiled as the doctor walked in.

"Oh, you're here," he said to John then looked to Melody. "So, the poison had done a bit more damage to you than to John. You'll have to stay here a few days while you recover. Then you can go home. However, you're going to be in a wheelchair for a while while your legs heal."

Melody nodded smiling and the Doctor checked her vitals then left.

"I guess I better get home," John said once the doctor was gone. "I'll come visit."

"Okay," Melody beamed. "See you soon."

John raised a hand and smiled then left, paying for a ride back to his farm from a nearby cart, since it was getting late. He payed the man when they arrived and the man turned his cart around, heading home for the night. John walked into his house and his mother threw her arms around him.

"Welcome home Son," his father greeted, clapping him on his good shoulder. "You take it easy until that arm of yours heals."

"That's alright," John smiled. "I can still help out around the house."

His father nodded, smiling and after a bit, his mother let him go, starting supper.

"So," John's father began. "While Martha cooks, you and I need to have a talk."

"Be nice Jack," Martha called from the kitchen. "He just got home."

"I'm not punishing him Martha," Jack stated before chuckling and laughing his head. "Anyway, so, how exactly did you end up in the canyon after the safe hours? You've never made that mistake before."

"Well, I was on my way back when I met Melody on her way to the river," John stated. "Her horse had broken its leg and she had to kill it so I gave her a ride to the river so her sheep could drink. Then we started back but we were a bit later than we thought. We got the sheep and cattle moving but before we could get away an arrow nearly hit Faith and...hey wait, did Faith come back?"

"Faith?" Jack blinked. "No. I had assumed she was killed when you were attacked."

"No," John said shaking his head. "She threw us off and ran and then we were attacked by something, probably spiders thinking back on it."

"How did you get away?" Jack asked.

"I woke up with a bite on my shoulder but no spiders around so I found Melody and we just ran out," John said. "When we got to the exit a couple spiders took out the supports trying to catch us and collapsed the entrance behind us, keeping them from chasing us. Then you guys showed up a few minutes later."

Jack nodded and smiled resting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You've grown brave son," Jack smiled.

"What?" John blinked. "No, I just ran away."

"No you didn't," Jack smirked. "You said you went looking for that girl first. No matter how afraid you were, you still chose to find her before trying to escape. That's bravery. I honestly can't say that many people I know would make that same choice."

John stared at the floor for a moment before Jack laughed.

"What?" John asked.

"She's very pretty," Jack grinned.

"Dad it's not like that!" John complained, making Jack laugh again.

After a bit, they had dinner and John got cleaned up then went to bed. The next day, he did as many of his usual chores as he could with only one arm and no horse, then left for town to visit Melody. They talked for a while before he had to leave to get home before dark. This routine was repeated for the next two days until Melody was finally allowed to leave.

"You want me to push you home?" John asked as they left the hospital around noon. "It's not too far from here and I have time to walk home today."

"Okay," Melody smiled, nodding.

John smiled and began to walk but after about three minutes, an all too familiar face stepped out from behind a building, black leather jacket open as always to reveal his well-toned abs. He had a stone sword strapped to his side as always, and as always, was wearing a cocky yet pissed off grin as he watched John.

"Hello Micah," John sighed.

"You know, I'm confused," Micah said, walking toward them as the other three members of his gang, all wearing leather jackets matching his own and tight blue jeans, walked out behind John and Melody, surrounding them and walking slowly toward them. "I was under the impression Melody was my girlfriend. And yet, here she is hanging out with this loser."

"Relax Micah," Melody sighed. "John's just pushing me back to my house. Besides, he saved my life, so it's not like you have to worry about him hurting me."

"This coward?" Micah scoffed. " _He_ saved _your_ life!? HAH! Yeah right! He was probably too busy pissing himself! I'll bet you had to carry his pussy ass to safety and that's why you got hurt so bad! Isn't that right John?"

"No," John mumbled, knowing he was going to be beaten up no matter what he said.

"What?" Micah growled. "Did you just say no?"

"Yes he did," Melody stated. "Because he saved me. Now leave him alone and go away. I'm tired and want to go home."

"Alright," Micah growled. "I'll take you home. That is a boyfriend's job after all."

"As I recall, you refused to go to the river with me in the first place," Melody said. "Even though the master gave you permission to skip training to escort me. Since you were too busy to keep me safe, you're obviously too busy to walk me home, so I'll just let John do it. Wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Excuse me?" Micah growled.

"Come on John," Melody said. "Let's just go."

John swallowed hard but began forward, only to stop when Micah drew his sword, glaring at John.

"Get away from _my_ girlfriend," Micah snarled.

John gulped, watching Micah. After a moment, Micah growled in rage, beginning forward. John found himself stepping around in front of Melody, taking a couple steps toward Micah, who burst out laughing.

" _You're_ going to fight _me_?" Micah laughed. "Oh this aughta be good."

Before either could move, a voice shouted Micah's name and he went rigid, instantly sheathing his sword and backing away, the rest of his gang disappearing from sight as though they had never been there. The master walked over, stopping beside John and watching Micah with an expressionless face.

"What are you doing Micah?" the master asked. "I've told you before, you shouldn't use that sword without good reason."

"I had good reason," Micah stated. "He's trying to steal my girl."

"That is not good reason," the master stated. "And I'm tired of this conversation. You are no longer welcome at my school. You or your friends. Also, if you intend to harm John, you will find that I am in the way."

"What?" Micah blinked. "But Master, you can't just kick me out. That's not fair!"

"And fighting an unarmed untrained boy simply for being kind to a girl you happen to be dating is?" the master scoffed. "Come now boy. Do you think me foolish? I know how you treat John on a regular basis. Now leave. We all have more important matters to attend to."

Micah growled in annoyance and glared at John for a moment before turning and walking away, hands curled into fists.

"Thank you Master," John sighed.

"Not a problem, my boy," the Master smiled, turning and walking away. "See you in class at eight tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Wait, what?" John blinked turning and looking at the master. "What do you mean?"

The master merely laughed and continued walking.

"Did I just...get enrolled?" John asked.

"I think so," Melody nodded. "This is great! People usually work for years trying to get in!"

"At least one of us is excited," John sighed, beginning to push Melody toward her house again. "I'm probably going to be awful."

"Everyone's bad at first," Melody said. "You've never fought before, except for when we were attacked. You can't expect someone to be good at something they've never done before the moment they start. Especially that. It takes time and training."

"I know," John sighed. "I just don't want it to take time. I want to be able to fight now. That way...I don't have to be scared anymore."

Melody looked back at him and smiled. She turned back around and they remained silent for a while until they reached her driveway.

"Here we are," John smiled.

"Thank you for walking me home," Melody smiled. "And thanks again for saving me."

John smiled and nodded, walking toward the porch just as the front door opened and a very displeased looking man stepped out with an iron sword.

"My thanks for bringin' our girl home," the man said. "Now you best go on and get back to your own place. Yer folks are probably missin' ya."

John swallowed hard and nodded as Melody twisted around smiling.

"Thanks again John," Melody smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure," John smiled. "See you."

He turned walking away as Melody's father walked over to her, watching John walk away before pushing her inside. John walked back to his own house and walked inside, finding his father at the table and his mother working on dinner.

"Well, how'd it go?" Jack asked.

"She's home," John stated. "But...um...I think Master Shun might have recruited me into his school."

"What?" Jack asked as he and Martha stared at him before smiling. "That's great! When do you start?"

"Tomorrow at eight," John stated.

"That's...awfully early," Jack stated. "The sun will only just be rising then."

"I know," John nodded. "What should I do?"

"Martha, change of plans," Jack said standing. "John's going to stay in town with your parents."

"What?" Martha blinked. "But...no! I almost lost him less than a week ago! He's not leaving!"

"Martha, the boy has a chance to study under Master Shun," Jack stated. "But he can't do that living here. We can still see him, but he needs to live closer to town. It's not like we'll never see him again. We can see him every day. Just not until after he's done with training for the day."

Martha sighed but nodded.

"Okay," Martha sighed. "As long as it's with Mom and Dad."

Jack nodded and walked outside.

"Alright," Jack sighed. "They'll be cooking dinner by now so they should have it ready when you get there. You're always welcome there and I'll come smooth things over in the morning. Take Jasper. With Faith gone, he's fastest."

John nodded and climbed onto the large brown and white horse then smiled at his father.

"Thank you," John smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck with your training Son," Jack smiled.

John nodded and left, reaching town within an hour and his grandparents house a few minutes later. He put Jasper in the barn where they always put him when they were visiting and then walked inside his new home.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

First Class

John stepped through the front door and into the dojo, finding Master Shun sitting across the dojo from him, a single empty mat set in front of him, the rest of the room devoid of students.

"Uh, Master, where are the other students?" John asked.

"You're the only student I am currently teaching," Master Shun stated. "The others have already learned all I can teach them."

"Oh," John blinked. "So, what can I learn with only one arm?"

"Anything you wish," Master Shun stated. "However, we'll start with the ways of the sword. Here."

He held out a wooden sword and John walked over, taking it and sitting on his mat.

"Take that sword, and strike the dummy until you break it," Master Shun stated. "The dummy, I mean. Not the sword."

John nodded, standing and walking over to the dummy. He began to hit the dummy with the sword but after the forth hit, the sword snapped. Master Shun walked over, handing him a new one and John apologized.

"Have you ever been trained?" Master Shun asked.

"Well...no," John said.

"Then stop complaining," Master Shun snapped. "Again."

John sighed and began to attack the dummy again. Again, the sword smashed after a few hits, but lasted longer this time. John sighed and looked to Master Shun who motioned for John to follow. John followed him into the backyard where there were several former students training, some doing pushups, others agility-based obstacle courses, and some attacking dummies with a wooden sword, as John had been instructed to do. Except that theirs didn't break.

"These are my former students," Master Shun stated. "Each is now a master. But all started where you are. Some were eager to train, others reluctant. But all had difficulty in the beginning. This is the nature of things. Do not apologize for failing. It is natural. Everyone fails. With time, you will learn. For now, we will work on your most basics. Strength, agility, and endurance."

John nodded and Master Shun summoned over a pair of his former students.

"This is Kendrick," Master Shun stated indicating a blonde man a bit older than John, "and this is Brandon."

He held his hand out toward a man about Kendrick's age with dark brown hair, much like John's own, except that while John's hair was kept short, Brandon's hair was long and tied in a ponytail. Kendrick had his hair in a pony tail as well and had a sheriff Mustache with it. Both students were wearing a red gi and pants with a black belt.

"This is John," Master Shun introduced. "You two are to take him under your wing and train him. John, these two are among the best students I've ever trained. I leave you to them, for now. I suggest you start by teaching him to craft a weapon."

The two students bowed, making a fist with their right hand and pressing it to their left palm. After a second, John copied them and Master Shun walked away. After a moment, the three stood up and Kendrick grinned at Brandon.

"So kid," Brandon grinned. "You want a wood or stone sword?"

"Um...wood for now," John decided.

"Alright then," Brandon nodded, walking away. "Follow me."

John followed him and they walked to the back yard where there was a small box with a three-by-three grid on top sitting under a tree.

"Know what this is?" Brandon asked, tapping the box with his foot.

"No," John said shaking his head. "I probably don't know a whole lot. All I've ever done in my life was herd cattle to the river and back."

"So you've never built, mined, or crafted?" Kendrick asked. "Ever?"

"No," John said shaking his head.

"That's incredible," Brandon sighed. "Have you ever watched someone dig a hole?"

"If you're trying to figure out if I know what happens when you break the bricks that make up our world yes, I do," John stated. "You break a brick and it leaves behind a smaller version that you can later place where you want it, which recreates the brick you destroyed. I've just personally never had to do it."

"I see," Brandon nodded. "Well, how about this. Your first lesson is, you have to get sticks from that tree."

John looked at the tree then back at the others. He walked over and then looked back at them, unsure what to do.

"Oh boy, you really don't know what to do do you?" Kendrick sighed. "Alright look, break a piece of the trunk to get wood. Put the wood on the crafting table and it will turn into wood planks. Put two wood planks next to each other on the table to make a stick. Got it?"

John nodded and turned back to the tree. After a moment, both students sighed.

"You'll have to just hit it," Brandon stated. "It'll break eventually."

John nodded and sighed then began to punch the tree. It didn't hurt as bad as he expected, but it definitely hurt. After a few moments, the wood block smashed, leaving a miniature version of itself behind. He picked it up and looked up at the tree, which remained suspended in place, as though it wasn't missing a section of trunk. Then, the trunk piece that was missing reformed.

"Boy, you have lived a sheltered life," Kendrick chuckled. "Come on. Stop gawking at the tree and build your stick."

John nodded and placed the small wood block on one of the squares of the crafting table and in a puff of smoke, it was suddenly four blocks of wooden planks. He put one in the top left corner and the other just below it, taking the other two. The two he left on the table were enveloped in a puff of smoke as well and were suddenly a stick. Then, following Brandon's instructions, he put the stick in the bottom center square, and the two remaining blocks of wooden planks in the two squares above the stick. A moment later, the items had transformed into a wooden sword. He picked it up and then looked at the students.

"Boy he's going to be a challenge," Kendrick sighed. "Let's do agility. That's easy enough to understand."

Brandon nodded an agreement and they waked over to the obstacle course John had seen before. A few of the former students watched as Brandon easily went through the obstacle course, easily dodging the spinning wooden poles and swinging logs that made up the course.

"All you have to do, is get to Brandon without being hit," Kendrick stated. "Trust me, it hurts when you get hit."

John nodded and stepped forward, waiting for everything to get out of the way. He began forward, ducking under the first spinning pole and then running past the first swinging log, then felt a pole hit his shins and a moment later, another pole hit his chest, throwing him off the track. He landed hard, groaning but still hearing the laughs around the training area.

"Well, I never said it's be easy," Kendrick stated. "Don't worry. No one expected you to be able to do it first try. Micah still can't make it to the end."

John blinked in surprise and looked up at Kendrick. Kendrick grinned and nodded as John pushed himself up. He tried it again and got a few traps further, but then was hit and sent flying. He stood and sighed.

"I'm terrible at this," John sighed miserably.

"No you're not," Brandon chuckled. "Kid, it's your first day and you already made it further than I did my first month."

John gave him a skeptical look and Brandon corrected his statement to two weeks. Then, he pulled out a wooden sword, suggesting that he teach Kendrick how to use one.

"It's more fun and better training than Master's, 'Hit the dummy until you break it' method," Brandon grinned and John smiled nodding. Brandon taught him basic footwork and form for a while until Master Shun summoned John for lunch. After they ate, he sent him back to Brandon and Kendrick, where he continued his lesson. Finally, Brandon put leather armor on, giving a set to John as well, Kendrick helping him get it on, then told John to attack him.

"Don't worry," Brandon smiled. "Even if you hit me it won't hurt me."

John nodded and raised the sword but swallowed hard, envisioning Brandon beating him senseless.

"Don't worry," Brandon smiled. "I won't attack. I'll be blocking. For now, at least. I'll let you know when we move onto your defense training."

John nodded and stepped forward, swinging at Brandon, who easily blocked it, knocking the sword away.

"Come on John," Kendrick sighed. "Put some force into it. You have to want to hurt him."

"Make believe I'm trying to kill your family," Brandon suggested.

John nodded and swung again, a little harder than before but still nowhere near trying to kill Brandon.

"Don't be afraid to hurt me," Brandon said. "Like I said, I'm not dying from a wooden sword. Just try and hit me with as much strength as you can."

"Actually, I think I know the problem," Kendrick stated. "You're aiming at him, right?"

John nodded.

"When you fight, you have to swing like you're trying to get the sword to come out the other side," Kendrick stated. "Imagine you're actually trying to hit a spot opposite him from your blade but it has to go through him first."

John nodded and tried again, doing much better this time. After a while of attacking, they switched to defense and things went downhill. For starters, John seemed in capable of hanging onto his sword. Then, once he started to get the hang of it, the sword broke, along with Brandon's.

John sighed and sat down against the wall.

"I'm never going to be able to do this," John sighed.

"You're right," Kendrick said flatly, making John stare at him in confusion. "You can't be a great martial artist. Or even a mediocre one. Not if you give up on yourself the moment you fail. I get you're afraid. You're afraid of hurting someone, you're afraid of being hurt, you're afraid of making a fool of yourself. But the point of fear is to get over it. Why do you want to learn to fight?"

"So I don't have to be afraid anymore," John muttered.

"And yet you can't learn to fight if you're afraid," Kendrick stated. "You have to forget your fear to learn. By the time you can fight, you won't even be scared anymore."

John nodded and stood as Brandon handed him another wooden sword then raised his own.

"Ready to try again?" Brandon asked grinning.

"Yeah," John nodded, stepping forward and swinging at Brandon.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Progress

John stepped out of the dojo, sighing. It had been about three weeks since he had begun training. So far, he hadn't noticed it making a difference in his cowardice. However, he finally had his arm out of its sling and was allowed to train with it. In addition to that, Melody would be able to walk around again today. He Was done training early so he was going to visit her.

As he walked down the street, he found himself looking around a lot more than usual. He blinked in surprise and stopped, looking around, trying to understand why he was so nervous. After a moment, he saw it. Micah and his gang were following, albeit at a distance. John began walking again, hoping they would just leave him alone, but unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. After about ten minutes, they left town and his followers began to close the distance. John began to run, definitely not wanting to be caught by the gang outside of town. Sure enough, they began to run as well, all running much faster than him. He swerved off road, sprinting past trees and hills, ducking past anything he could find to slow his pursuers down.

After a few minutes, he crossed a river and then ducked behind a tree on the opposite side of the next hill. Micah's gang ran by a moment later but Micah wasn't with them. John waited, trying to stay out of sight. Sure enough, Micah ran past a moment later, slower than his gang, looking around for John. Just as Micah turned away, John sprinted out from behind his tree and back around the hill and leapt across the river, splashing down and quickly climbing out on the far side then beginning to run again, the telltale splashes sounding behind him. He continued to run, swerving around hill after hill before he slipped passing a large hole in the ground opening into a large, and extremely deep cave. He landed hard on his back and Micah and his gang stopped up top, staring down at him.

"Well well," Micah growled. "Playing in caves again John? Didn't work out too well before. It's pretty dark in there isn't it? Well, in any event. Have tons of fun."

And with that, Micah and his gang turned and walked away. John sat up, already pale and shaking, and turned, staring into the pitch black of the cave beyond the ring of light created by the sun. Something hit stone in the darkness and John jumped, scrambling backward, into the center of the light and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Damn it," John muttered. "I have to get out but...how?"

He looked around then up at the hole. It was roughly as wide as ten of him and easily as high from where he was now. He looked back at the darkness as something clicked and saw glowing red eyes, everywhere. Spiders. John felt his head going light, his breathing rapidly growing out of his control as his vision began to darken.

 _Good thing Melody's not here this time,_ John thought.

His mind focused slightly and he blinked rapidly, forcing his vision back. He was in a ring of light. He still had time. He just had to build a way out. He began to punch the ground. Within minutes, he had managed to break several blocks. Not nearly enough to escape but more than he expected. Unfortunately, his hands now hurt so bad he could barely put any force behind his punches. He stopped, cradling his left hand against his stomach since it hurt a worst, and drew his wooden sword from where he wore it diagonally across his back. He prayed quickly that it would hold out long enough and began to hit bricks with it. He had learned how to use the sword so that it didn't break after a few hits but it still broke easily. Finally, his sword broke but he had enough blocks to escape, he hoped. He began to stack them, jumping and setting one down below himself on top of the last block as he did. Each time he set one of the miniature blocks on the ground, it instantly expanded into the same block he had broken. Finally, he was high enough and leapt off of his tower of stacked cobblestone blocks. He landed in a roll, stopping on his back and sighed. He felt in his pocket and found he had two spare cobblestone bricks.

"Figures," John muttered. "If I'd have known I didn't need those two I could have my sword still."

He pushed himself up, groaning, then turned and walked to the road, watching carefully for Micah or his gang. When he reached the road, he turned and continued toward his original goal of visiting Melody. After about an hour of walking, he reached her house and knocked. Melody stepped into view and instantly turned her face away, trying to hide the black eye and bruised cheek that were impossible to miss.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Um, I tried to stand and fell over," Melody said, staring at her feet.

"You okay?" John asked.

She smiled and nodded, looking up at him and pushing the door open. He walked inside and she let the door close.

"So, what've you been up to?" John asked.

"Cleaning around the house mostly," Melody said. "I'm still supposed to be taking it easy because of my other bite, but I can walk finally. What about you? How's your training going?"

"Okay," John said. "Mostly. I'm still afraid all the time though."

He reached up, scratching the back of his head and she caught sight of his knuckles.

"You hand!" she gasped. "What happened?"

He looked at it, realizing that his knuckles were bloody and swollen for the first time.

"Oh, uh, that's probably from me having to break cobblestone blocks with them," he stated.

She pulled him over to the sink, starting the water and beginning to clean his hands for him.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked.

"I kinda fell into a cave and had to use cobblestone to get back out," John said, smiling sheepishly.

"How did you manage that?" she asked, grinning at him.

"I was...um...going for a run," John stated, not having the heart to tell her her boyfriend was still trying to beat him up.

"It was Micah wasn't it?" she asked knowingly. "Micah was chasing you."

"Yeah," John sighed. "But don't worry. He's more just an annoyance than anything."

Melody smiled at him as he dried his hands off and she wrapped them for him. Then, they walked into the backyard.

"So, where are your parents?" John asked.

"They went to town about an hour before you got here," Melody stated.

"Huh, must have been while I was in the cave," John said. "Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Good," Melody smiled. "I get tired easy but, I feel good."

John smiled and nodded as they sat below a tree in the back yard.

"Learn anything new?" Melody asked.

"Not really," John sighed. "We've mostly just been trying to work on my weapons skills and agility. We hit strength when we can but that's only a couple times a week."

"You must be making progress," Melody said.

"Not as much as I'd like," John sighed. "It's hard to tell how much because he's so much better than me that it seems like he doesn't have to try at all no matter how hard I work."

"You'll get there," Melody smiled. "It's starting to get late though. If you're going to get back before dark you better get going."

John nodded and said his goodbyes before heading back, finding Micah waiting on the road just outside of town.

"So you got out after all," Micah grinned. "Well good for you. Too bad you had to come home. I'll teach you for trying to steal my girl."

"I'm not trying to steal Melody," John groaned. "Even though you clearly don't deserve her, I'm not trying to steal her from you."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe you go see her all the time because you're just friends," Micah snorted.

"Actually yeah," John growled. "Because it's true."

"Right," Micah snorted. "Let's just get this over with. I'd rather not be caught out at night."

John glared at Micah but before Micah moved, John felt something crash into the back of his head and his vision went dark. Then, as it began to return, fists began to slam into him, at least two sets, maybe three. Finally they stopped and he heard someone running. His vision returned fully and he looked up to see Brandon kneeling beside him.

"You alright?" Brandon asked. "You took a pretty good hit to the head."

"I'm fine," John sighed standing. "I just want to go home before it gets dark out."

"Fair enough," Brandon nodded. "I'm heading back to the dojo. See you tomorrow."

John nodded and raised a hand then turned and walked back to his grandparents house, going straight to bed.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Tournament

John walked into the dojo and looked around. Rather than training like normal, the former students were all crafting wooden weapons and leather armor. John walked over to Brandon and Kendrick who were loading the crafted gear into a cart.

"Oh hey John," Brandon grinned. "Did you hear? There's a tournament tonight."

"Oh, you guys competing?" John asked.

"Kind of," Brandon smirked. "Most of us only qualify for the Masters tournament. You could only compete in the Student tournament. It's in no way a walk in the park, in fact, people that compete are extremely skilled usually. But, I think you couls win. A few of these guys are elligable but decided not to compete for the sake of fairness."

"I watched the tournament last year," John said. "Isn't it early?"

"A little," Kendrick nodded. "You gonna compete?"

"Probably not," John said. "I doubt I'd win. And even if I did compete, Micah would probably be there."

"And you would get to fight him one on one for a change," Kendrick pointed out. "Instead of being jumped by his friends."

John nodded but didn't speak. After a few minutes, Master Shun walked into the room.

"Good morning Master," Brandon greeted and Master Shun nodded.

"John, why are you not prepaeing for the tournament?" Master Shun asked. "I expected you to be signing up by now."

"I don't think I'll compete," John said.

"You will," Master Shun stated. "Consider it speacial training."

John sighed but nodded and left, heading to the arena where the tournament would be held. He walked to the roster and signed up, scanning the list and seeing Micah and his entire gangs' names. He walked to the changing room and then stopped, seeing them all in various stages of putting on leather armor. Micah was wearing everything except his helmet, his second-in-command Ben was in the process of putting his chest plate on, the unofficial third Megan was putting on her shin guards, and the strong arm who was almost double John's height, Damian, was wearing his grieves, bracers, and no shirt. All four were staring at John, grinning.

"Well well," Micah grinned. "Look who it is. John. Where's your armor?"

"Here," Kendrick said walking in behind John, carrying a suit of leather armor that was died red. It consisted of a chest plate, shin guards, and bracers. "You almost forgot this. Master made sure I brought it to you."

John blinked in surprise and smiled. Micah and the others finished putting their gear on then left for the waiting area. John took his armor and put it on and Kendrick handed him a new wooden sword.

"It's enchanted," Kendrick grinned. "It won't break."

John smiled and nodded, accepting it and replacing the one he had had before. Then, he thanked Kendrick and left the changing room, heading to the waiting room. When he got there, he sat facing the door and waited. People began to trickle into the room, all wearing leather armor and armed with wooden weapons. Everyone threw glances at John's armor every so often but he tried to ignore them. Finally, they were all called into the arena where they would fight. As the gate rose and they began to walk into the arena, a booming voice reached John, hurting his ears as it shouted into a microphone that was already up too loud about the competitors and who the owner of the voice thought would win. The next thing to reach John was the flashing multicolored light. He stepped out into the arena and looked around. Where the year previously had featured a desert, this year everything was metal and there were strobe lights every few bricks, all the way around the arena, spot lights on a massive metal square set up with a support on each corner, and a tiled battle square under the lights. Over the square was an enormous metal cage on chains that could probably be controlled by a switch somewhere.

The competitors all formed a circle in the middle of the tiled square, twenty four total. They all faced outward, looking at the crowd. After a moment of searching, John spotted Melody who waved. Before he could wave, a hand snapped up on his left, slapping him in the face on the way. He looked over and saw he had somehow ended up beside Micah. He sighed as Micah waved then began to flex for the crowd. The other competitors were also doing some form for show boating. John simply stared at his feet. The announcer introduced them all, each competitor raising a hand and waving when someone said their name. John lifted a hand and dropped it after barely a second when they said his name, and they were released back into the waiting area. As soon as they were in the waiting area, Micah had him against a wall and a foot off the ground.

"I'm going to destroy you in this tournament," Micah stated. "I have it all set up so that you and I can fight. Just you wait."

And with that, he released John, who fell the the ground, beginning to cough as Micah walked away to join his gang. John sat down on a bench and waited. Then, finally, he was called and walked out into the ring, another competitor entering from the other side, as the waiting area surrounded the arena. The competitor was slightly taller than John with a messy beard, dark brown skin, and short black hair. He had chosen against anything but a chest plate, probably either out of over confidence or out of a desire to be lighter, however small an amount that may be.

The voice began to shout into the microphone again but it seemed like someone had finally turned the volume down.

"Alright contestants, the rules for this round are simple," the voice stated. "There are no rules! The fight continues until one of you is unable to continue or concedes victory!"

John gulped as the man grinned, pointed silver teeth glinting in the light. Then, the man charged, drawing his wooden sword. John ducked under the first swing and drew his sword, blocking the second. He staggered backward from the impact then leapt back from another swipe. Then, he stepped forward, slashing at the man and catching him in the side of the ribs. The man staggered away, grunting in pain before slashing again. John ducked under the slash and spun, sword producing a loud report as it hit the man's other side. He staggered away again then stabbed at John. John pivoted out of the way, then stepped past the man, slashing again. This time, his sword hit the man in the diaphragm before sliding up his front and connecting with the bottom of his jaw, knocking the man onto his back and unconscious. John blinked, staring at the man before looking up at the stands which erupted into cheers. The voice congratulated John and John returned to the waiting area as the man was helped out of the arena by the medical crew that was present in case of any accidents. He sat down and smiled to himself. Maybe he could do this after all.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Competition

John watched from the doorway as Micah easily dodged around and around he enemy's sword before slamming it into his stomach, lifting him into the air a couple feet before he fell back to the ground, coughing and curling into a ball, wheezing that he surrendered. Micah left, fortunately away from John and a moment later, Damian and Megan both walked into the ring. Megan stopped short when she saw who it was and Damian stopped when he saw she wasn't attacking him.

"I'm not fighting you Damian," Megan stated.

"That's probably wise," Damian stated.

"Get her Damian," Micah's voice shouted.

Before Megan had even registered what he had said, Damian was holding her off the ground by her throat. She grabbed at his hand, trying desperately to break free for air. After a moment, Damian turned and threw her through the air. She landed hard, rolling along the ground for a ways before standing, drawing her sword. John almost felt bad for her. Almost. Even though she routinely beat him up for fun along with the others, she was still trying to fight a behemoth of a man who had already proven he could crush her if he wanted. But she still beat him routinely, so his sympathy was short-lived. As was her fight. She swung at Damian once before he clubbed her upside the head with his forearm, dropping her. He left the arena and the medics took her away. John walked away from the door, not feeling like watching another fight. If he was going to win, there was a very real chance that he would have to go through Damian. He was not, going through Damian. He was nowhere near strong enough. He wouldn't do any better than Megan had.

Before he knew it, he was called back in and walked into the ring. And there, he found the first of Micah's group that he would face. Ben stepped out opposite John and grinned. Rather than a sword, John was holding a pair of wooden axes. John sighed, drawing his sword and raising it, readying himself. Ben sprinted forward, swinging at him with one axe before spinning, and swinging with the other. John began to back away, staying just out of range and avoiding the attacks. After a couple minutes, he blocked an axe then ducked as the other passed over him. He stood, slashing at Ben and Ben sidestepped the sword before jumping and spinning, kicking John in the side of the head, throwing him. John landed hard, losing his sword, and then hit the wall. He pushed himself up and dove to the side, a wooden axe bouncing off the wall. He grabbed it, standing and holding it up.

"Hah!" Ben scoffed. "You have no axe training. You barely know how to wield that sword of yours."

John swallowed hard, backing away from Ben slowly and Ben followed, closing the distance. Finally, Ben lunged forward, swiping at John. John turned, taking a single step before the axe hit his back, throwing him. he pushed himself up to his hands and knees in time for the axe to hit the side of his ribcage, throwing him a few feet to his sword and undoubtedly bruising. John began to push himself up, hand finding his sword's grip as he did.

"Oh please," Ben snorted walking forward to stand over John. "Why get up? You've lost." And it took about ten seconds."

John responded by slashing and hitting Ben in the back of the knee. Then, he rolled over and planted his feet in Ben's face, knocking him senseless and using the opportunity to stand as Ben scrambled away. Ben covered his face, shrieking in rage before standing, glaring at John. Then, he sprinted forward with his two axes. John waited until Ben pulled his hands back then leapt forward, tackling Ben to the ground. Then, he slammed Ben's head into the floor several times. Finally Ben groaned as John pushed himself up, staggering backward before bending over and trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like you're wrong," John stated. "You lose."

He turned, making his way back to the waiting area, grabbing his sword on the way. When he got to the waiting area, he found Damian and Micah waiting.

"Not right now Micah, please," John groaned. "Just leave me alone until our match."

"I'm not going to touch you," Micah said as Damian stepped forward.

Fortunately, at that moment, the only one of Master Shun's former students that was competing walked over, stepping between Damian and John.

"That's enough you two," the student, a male roughly as old as John's father with messy blonde hair and stubble, said. "Leave the fighting for the arena. John's got to rest if you want to be anything but a coward Micah."

Micah glared at him but turned and walked away. The student turned to John and smiled.

"Thanks," John sighed. "Hopefully he'll leave me alone for a little while."

"I wouldn't count on it," the student snorted. "He always was hard headed. However, the reason I came looking for you was to tell you that a very attractive female is waiting for you outside."

John laughed, scratching the back of his head then turned and walked out of the waiting area, finding Melody waiting.

"Hey, are you okay?" Melody asked.

"I'm fine," John smiled. "Just a couple bruises."

"Alright," Melody smiled and nodded. "Be careful, okay? Especially if you fight Damian. Or Micah."

"I will," John nodded. "I promise."

Melody smiled and nodded before frowning.

"I'm sorry they're so hard on you," Melody sighed.

John chuckled and shook his head.

"It's my fault for being afraid all the time," John smiled.

Melody smiled and nodded, turning to walk away. Before she could, he caught sight of a bruise peeking out of the back of her collar.

"Are you okay?" John asked. "Your neck's bruised."

"Oh, I hit it on the corner of the table while I was picking up some food I dropped," Melody smiled.

John nodded but somehow knew she was lying. She said goodbye and returned to the stands and John returned to the waiting area in time to be called in for his next match.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Settled

John stepped back into the waiting area and sat down, groaning and holding his injured arm. It wasn't broken but it had taken a nasty hit from a wooden sword and then an axe a moment later. Now, it hurt to move, and would make fighting difficult. John sighed and sat down as Damian was called in to fight against someone that clearly looked too scared to try. Sure enough the person quit as soon as the bell rang.

"List of possibilities is getting pretty slim," Micah stated, leaning against the wall. "Our match will be coming up soon."

"Yes, it will," John nodded. "There are only ten of us left now."

Micah nodded just as he was called in to fight. He walked into the arena and a girl walked out the other side wearing no armor and armed with a pair of wood pick axes.

"This aught to be short," John muttered.

"Don't be so sure," Damian stated, standing beside John. "She is not here for luck. She's good."

John nodded, inching slightly further from the giant.

"It's not personal," Damian stated. "I'm following Micah's orders."

"Why?" John asked. "Why attack Megan like that? Aren't you friends?"

"I have no friends," Damian stated. "I follow Micah's orders. I owe him. So I do as instructed."

"Owe him for what?" John asked.

"It's personal," Damian stated.

John sighed, nodding as the bell rang and Micah charged.

Just as he slashed at her, one of the picks caught his sword, pulling it from his grip before the other struck him in the chest and threw him. He slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. She spun a pickaxe in her right hand then charged, swinging at him again. He ducked under it and it bounced off the wall as he rolled to his sword, picking it up and spinning, blocking both pickaxes as she swung at him from above. He stepped aside, allowing the pickaxes to fall then slashed at her. She stepped out of the way and swung at him, hitting him in the back and throwing him into the wall again. He broke several blocks this time, landing among their miniature versions.

"Looks like Micah lost," John stated.

Damian remained silent and John watched as Micah stood, free hand grabbing a block. Then, he spun, hurling at her and it expanded into its full sized counter part as it flew. She stepped out of the way of it but before she could recover from her surprise, Micah smashed the tip of the sword into her abdomen. She lifted off the floor a couple of feet before dropping back to the ground on her knees, Micah slamming the sword down on the back of her head. John winced and looked at the floor, flexing his arm and rolling it in its socket, trying to get the feeling back fully. The girl was carried away and Micah walked over, grinning at John.

"See?" Micah grinned. "Nothing beats me."

"You cheated," John stated. "At least I would have fought fair."

"And so, you would have lost," Micah stated.

He walked away as Master Shun's former student and another combatant walked into the ring. In about three minutes, Master Shun's former student won, beating the student with a strike to the abdomen that took his breath away. Then, the time finally came. John and Micah were called into the arena. They stopped opposite each other, both holding a wooden sword and both watching the other. In all honesty, John was too tired from fighting too be afraid anymore. Micah didn't seem to know that. He was grinning confidently and was inching forward, expecting John to back away.

"What's the matter John?" Micah grinned. "Too scared to move?"

John sighed then sprinted forward, startling Micah. Micah recovered from his surprise quickly and blocked John's first slash, punching him. John backed away then ducked under Micah's, kicking Micah back. He slashed at Micah who blocked it and shoved the sword away, slashing at John. John sidestepped it and spun, slashing at Micah. Micah ducked under the sword and slashed upward at John. John blocked the sword then slammed his free fist into Micah's face, forcing him back before jumping and kicking him away. Micah hit the wall and sprinted forward, slashing at John. John blocked it and Micah grabbed his arm, spinning and hurling John into the wall. He groaned, pushing himself up only for Micah to kick him in the ribs, slamming him into the wall again.

"You're pathetic," Micah grinned. "I expected to have a challenge after you got this far. At least it'll be fun."

Just as Micah raised his sword, Micah kicked off the wall, tripping Micah and rolling away from him, standing. He turned toward Micah as he stood. both raised their swords and Micah leapt at him. John sidestepped him, slashing and his Micah in the stomach. Micah staggered back then drove his sword down into the ground a couple inches and jumped, holding himself up with the sword, and kicked John in the head. John flipped backward, helmet flying off, and then landed on his stomach, flipping backward and onto his back, feet under him. Pain shot through his legs as the muscles pulled and he rolled sideways, struggling up, barely able to stand. Micah laughed and began forward, sword spinning in his hand.

"Pathetic," Micah grinned, raising the sword.

John blocked it and stepped around behind Micah, tripping him. Micah rolled out of the way of a slash then kicked John in the chest, knocking him onto his back before jumping onto him, swinging down at him. John caught his arm and rolled them over. Rather than slashing Micah, he punched him. Micah blinked in surprise just as John's other fist connected. John began to punch Micah rapidly, years of rage and hatred finally boiling over from being beaten by Micah for no reason. Finally a pair of massive arms wrapped around John, hauling him off of Micah and lifting him into the air before John found himself flying through the air. He landed next to his sword and picked it up, using it to stand and look around.

Damian was standing between him and Micah, who was unconscious and who's face was covered in blood. John looked down at his hands, realizing that his hands were blood covered and probably broken. He couldn't feel them at the moment, however, and hoped they weren't. He picked up his sword and limped back to the waiting area, legs still in pain from when he had landed on them. After a short while, Damian returned, stopping in front of John.

"I didn't mean to, okay?" John sighed. "I just...lost control."

"I know," Damian stated. "You stopped fighting as soon as I grabbed you and snapped you out of it. Micah will be fine. Just sore and swollen. Let me see your hands."

John blinked in surprise but held them out.

"Your left is broken," Damian stated. "Your right is fine. Go have the medics wrap them. You can't fight like that."

John blinked in surprise but nodded, walking to the infirmary. He had to admit, he disliked talking to Damian. It made it hard to hate him. He was just too neutral to really hate him. Damian was still going to destroy him if they fought, though.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Monster

John sat down on the bench and sighed. He had neglected to put the helmet back on, since he felt less restricted without it, and had instead taken it back to Kendrick. Now, he was waiting for his next match. He wasn't paying attention to the other matches anymore. There were only a handful left. Chances were, he had two more fights to win. And one of those fights was bound to be Damian. Damian had yet to even be hit. No one could reach him before he put them down.

"Only a few left now," one of the competitors nearby was saying. "Not that I won't try, but I'm betting on the big guy to win."

"No kidding," his friend laughed. "I pity anyone who fights him. That pour girl from the first match. She didn't even want to fight him."

"Yeah," the first snorted. "That kid in red is doin' pretty well too."

"Yeah but no way can he beat the big guy," the second snorted. "Although, I'm not sure I'd bet against Master Shun's former student. He's amazing."

Both laughed and agreed just as John's name was called. He walked into the arena just as the second name was called. Damian. It was over. Damian stepped through the door, stopping opposite John. Micah leaned over the railing of the stands and grinned at John.

"Break him Damian!" Micah shouted. "Crush him like an insect!"

John drew his sword in time to roll away from Damian, narrowly avoiding a blinding punch. It had passed within an inch of John's head and John knew from watching other fights that it was more than capable of ending the fight. He raised his sword and ducked under a second punch, stepping forward and slashing, sword smacking loudly against Damian's abdomen. John leapt away, free hand holding his sword arm's wrist. the impact seemed to have hurt John more than Damian because Damian hadn't reacted to the impact and John was barely able to hang onto his sword. Damian sprinted forward, moving to tackle John. John dove to the side and Damian charged past, skidding to a stop before turning toward John as John stood, sword lying forgotten off to the side as it was useless anyway. Damian sprinted forward again, swinging at John. John ducked under the attack and leapt to the side past a kick. Damian spun and leapt at John who rolled under him then rolled to his feet, sprinting away. He could hear Damian behind him, gaining rapidly. Just as Damian's footsteps disappeared, John dove to the side and Damian crashed down, fists first where he had been. John stood to run again and Damian grabbed him by the back of the armor, spinning and hurling him across the arena into the wall, destroying numerous blocks. John dropped to the ground, groaning and beginning to push himself up just as Damian's foot crashed down on top of him before kicking him across the arena again, again breaking blocks when John hit.

"I knew this would go poorly," John groaned pushing himself up.

Damian crouched, legs tensing and then sprinted forward, arms out to the sides and body hunched forward. John took a step to his right and his legs gave out, dropping him to the ground just as Damian passed, crashing head first into the wall and going limp. John blinked in surprise, pushing himself up and stumbling away. Just as he stopped, Damian pushed himself out of the wall, shaking his head, clearly disoriented, and staggering around for a moment before steadying himself and glaring at John again.

"What are you?" John groaned. "Please just stop."

Damian charged again and at the last second John dove to the side, feeing Damian's hands graze his back, before Damian began to skid to a stop, crashing into the wall anyway. John stumbled away again, picking up his sword as he passed it then turned to Damian who pushed his head free of the wall again, turning to John and stumbling forward.

"You're not very good at controlling your momentum," John stated. "That's a problem."

Damian began forward again and John sprinted forward as well. At the last second, John dove forward, sword smacking into Damian's left legs as it moved forward, halting it. Damian grunted in pain as the sword connected with his shin then again as his chin bounced off the ground. John stood as Damian began to push himself up. Before he could, John slammed the sword into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious before standing there, staring at the behemoth.

"I...won?" John blinked.

The crowd was in a similar stunned silence, staring at the pair for nearly a minute before erupting into deafening cheers, with the exception of Micah, who was throwing a temper tantrum. After a moment, John got over his shock as Damian stood. John backed away but Damian simply nodded and walked off to the infirmary. John blinked in surprise then walked into the waiting area again. He had made it to the Semifinals. one more fight and he might actually have a shot at winning. And beating Damian would make almost all of the others be a bit cautious about him. Except Master Shun's former student. He wouldn't need caution.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Place

John walked into the arena. His Semifinal match was the last. Which meant he knew who he would face. Master Shun's former student. John sighed, raising his sword as his opponent raised his own. Both charged, slashing at each other. Their swords met with a loud report before Master Shun's former student spun, slashing at John's back. John spun, blocking it just in time for Master Shun's student to sweep his feet out from under him. He landed on his back, grunting just before his opponent swung down at him. he blocked it, shoving the sword upward then slammed his sword into the side of his opponent's hip, making him hobble away as he tried to regain feeling in his leg. John stood, turning to his opponent as his opponent chuckled, raising his sword.

"Not bad," he snorted. "I'm Emile. You're John right?"

"Yeah," John nodded. "You're going to win anyway. You might as well stop holding back."

"I want some energy for the finals," Emile chuckled. "Besides, I might as well make you look good for that attractive fan of yours."

John blushed and Emile laughed, stepping forward and slashing at him. John blocked it and dropped, kicking at Emile's legs. Emile leapt over it, flipping and slashing at John. John blocked it and shoved the sword away, standing and spinning, slashing at Emile. Emile blocked it, sword in reverse grip, then shoved the sword away as he spun, slashing in reverse grip. Before John had even registered the attack, the blade crashed into his chest, throwing him backward. John crashed down on his back, sword spinning away. Emile sprinted forward, slashing at him. Before he landed a hit, John planted both feet into Emile's chest plate, launching him backward before getting up and scrambling to his sword. As he grabbed it and spun, he raised it, blocking a slash before Emile's fist connected with his jaw. He staggered back, blocking a second slash and throwing a punch of his own. Emile let it hit him in the jaw then stumbled back before turning profile to John, leaning away and lifting his closer foot, slamming the bottom of it into John's forehead, knocking him back into the wall and dazing him. John dropped to his knees, groaning and holding his forehead, eyes running and vision blurred.

He managed to block a slash as a foot hit his chest. He caught the foot as he fell backward, pulling Emile and making him do a very painful split. Emile fell onto his back, groaning as John stood and staggered away, trying to regain his bearing. Finally he managed to and shook his head, wiping his eyes as Emile stood, stumbling for a moment before stepping forward and slashing at John. John blocked it and punched Emile before Emile bent down, placing his hands on the ground and flipping forward, one foot after the other slamming into the bottom of his jaw, knocking him back again. John regained his footing and stepped forward, slashing only for Emile to duck under it then push kick him. John fell onto his rear and raised his sword, blocking Emile's before slamming his left heel down on Emile's foot. Emile yelped in pain, hopping away while holding his foot, succeeding in falling over. He stood, sighing and shaking his head.

"This fight is making us look like idiots," Emile stated.

"Yep," John agreed, raising his sword. "You should have ended it while you had the chance."

Emile chuckled and raised his own. Both crouched then sprinted forward, slashing at each other. They caught each other's sword arms and Emile head butted John, since he was wearing a helmet. John staggered back, blocking Emile's sword again before shoving it away and hitting Emile in the side with his sword's pommel. Emile staggered sideways into John's sword blade then staggered backward. He stopped, blocking a slash and shoved it aside, stabbing at John. John spun out of the way, spinning and slashing at Emile who ducked under it then stood, delivering an uppercut to the bottom of John's jaw. John flipped off the ground and landed on his back then rolled over backward to his feet, stumbling away and rubbing his jaw. Emile grinned, turning so that his sword arm was away from John with his sword held horizontally in front of himself. John sighed, holding his sword behind himself pointed at the ground a few feet behind himself. Then, they sprinted forward, slashing. Just as they slashed, John's sword smashed, splintered hitting both in the face before Emile's sword slammed into John's right shoulder. John staggered past Emile, groaning and holding his shoulder, the entire arm now numb.

"Looks like it's over," Emile stated.

John gulped, backing away and Emile sprinted forward, slashing at him. John ducked under it, punching Emile in the abdomen, making him grunt but just as John stood, Emile's sword slammed into his abdomen and his vision went dark before slowly returning. Emile was standing over him with his sword at John's throat.

"Surrender?" Emile grinned.

"I give," John wheezed.

Emile nodded and helped John up and John limped off to the infirmary before going to the stands. He found Melody easily, unfortunately finding Micah with her.

"You looked like a retard in that fight," Micah snorted. "I'm surprised it lasted so long. He was toying with you."

"I know," John said.

"You did great!" Melody said running over and carefully hugging him. "Sorry you lost though."

"It's fine," John said. "I'm honestly surprised I made it that far. And that I beat Damian."

Melody smiled then returned to the railing, watching the next fight. John limped off, finding Master Shun with Kendrick and Brandon.

"You did well John," Master Shun stated.

"Yes but it looms like the sword's enchantment wore out," John stated.

"Enchantment?" Master Shun asked.

"Uh, John, that sword wasn't enchanted," Kendrick stated. "Things that are enchanted glow. I just told you it was enchanted so you would be more confident. And it worked. The sword should have broken by your second fight but you kept it until the Semifinals."

"You should have more faith in yourself," Brandon stated turning back to the ring. Final fight already?"

They all looked as Emile walked into the arena with two swords and a man wearing a ragged brown robe and no armor walked in opposite him with a bo staff.

"The hell did he get that?" Kendrick gaped. "Did we make those?"

"No," Brandon said. "But people are allowed to bring their own weapons if they feel like it."

Kendrick nodded and John looked at them confused.

"Just watch," Brandon stated.

John nodded and turned back as both charged. Before they met, the one in the robe hurled it like a javeline. The end of the pole slammed into Emile's chest, making him stagger backward. The man jumped, grabbing the staff in midair and flipped, smashing it down on Emile's sword arm shoulder, making him drop the sword. Then, he spun it around himself repeatedly and spun, smashing it into the side of Emile's jaw, making him spin and drop, out cold.

"He...lost," John blinked. "But...how..."

"Bo staves, when wielded by someone that knows what they're doing, can be nearly impossible to counter," Kendrick stated. "And among the fastest weapons in the world."

John nodded as someone brought a trophy cup full of redstone out to the man who pocketted it all and then held the trophy up, everyone cheering.

"Come. You should get home," Master Shun stated. "It'll be dark soon. Don't worry. My former students are guarding the town until everyone is home."

John nodded and headed outside looking around. The air was still and silent. He could see students armed with swords and bows every so often around the town, facing outward. John looked around and saw the man in the ragged coat running between buildings.

"He must be in a hurry to get home," John muttered turning and starting to walk away then stopping.

Melody would be hard pressed to make it home in time. He sighed and turned, finding Damian standing about a foot behind him. He staggered back but Damian held out a stone sword.

"Micah refused to walk her home," Damian stated. "You should take this. Goodluck."

John blinked then nodded as Melody walked out of the stadium, face clearly hurt. Damian turned, walking away and Melody's face brightened when she saw him waiting.

"Ready to go?" John asked.

Melody smiled and nodded, walking over next to him. He smiled and they turned, walking away from town. The students nodded to John as he passed. They continued away from town as the sun continued to fall.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Late

John stopped at the porch and Melody smiled back at him. He returned the smile and she went inside. He turned, beginning to walk away just as her father began to shout at her about being around him. For a moment he was able to ignore it, until the report of a very hard slap followed by breaking dishes reached his ears. He froze. Then, he turned, walking to the front door and knocking.

Melody appeared on the other side of the door, eyes watering, left side of her face bright red, and a pile of broken dishes in her hands. She stared at the floor for a moment before looking up at him.

"Please just go," Melody muttered. "I'm fine. I can handle this. Please don't get involved."

"Melody," John began but she shook her head.

"It's fine," Melody said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Now please, hurry and get home before it gets dark."

He nodded and turned, beginning down the driveway as he realized that the sun was already on the horizon. His heartbeat jumped instantly and he broke into a dead sprint, sweat appearing on his skin instantly. After roughly fifteen minutes, the sun was gone and he heard the first growls and hisses. He sprinted faster, not daring to look back. He couldn't. If he did, he would die.

He felt his head going numb and tripped, feet catching on each other and sending him crashing to the ground. Then, through it. The ground gave way as he hit it and he fell. His vision went completely black. He felt himself falling. He could see the hole above him, and the silhouettes against the starry sky, some with glowing red eyes, some with white. Then, he had stopped falling. He was on his side, arms in front of himself, legs at odd angles. He groaned, pushing himself up, and looked around then up. The monsters were gone, but it was too dark around himself to see. He swallowed hard, drawing the stone sword, hand shaking badly. He turned slowly, trying to make out anything. There was a patch of light around him, however faint, from the stars and moon above him, but beyond that it was too dark to see.

Suddenly he remembered that he could create a torch if he used a stick and coal. He looked down and sighed in relief when he saw cole blocks below himself. He broke a few with his sword, careful not to break it. Then, he pulled out a stick and a crafting table, setting the table down and making it expand before setting the stick and coal on it, the two combining into a lit torch. He smashed the crafting table, picking up the miniature version it created again and raised the torch, looking around. There was a path ahead of him but that was all. He held his sword as ready as he could with it shaking and began to move forward, legs shaking almost as bad as his arm. The tunnel curved and wound through the ground. Finally he stopped as he reached a massive cavern, too far across to see the other side and too deep to see the bottom of. Above him was the underside of the ground but it was too high to reach.

He saw a thin trail following the wall to his left and began to walk carefully along it, amazed and relieved that he hadn't seen any monsters yet. After a moment, the path widened and he stopped looking around. Below him, there was lava on the bottom of the cavern, illuminating a bit of it. The lava was flowing out of the wall below him and then down the sloped cavern floor then into another enormous hole in the ground that was black inside, despite the lava. A little higher than the lava, water flowed across the cavern and into a tunnel on the other wall. He still couldn't see the far side on his level but he could tell it wasn't far based on the red eyes catching the light from his torch. He gulped, turning and following his path again at a near run. Finally he stopped as the cavern lightened enough for him to see a ways. He looked down and saw why. The floor of the cavern was now entirely lava, ll of it flowing to the massive hole he had seen earlier out of a hole in the wall on the other side. On his level, he could see a massive stone bridge spanning the chasm with several massive chunks blown out of it at various points. On the far side, he could see an enormous ruin carved into the cavern wall. Once again there were holes blown in the ruin and there were skeletons standing in them, armed with bows and either stone or iron swords. It almost looked like they were guarding the ruin, but he didn't feel like finding out.

He turned, running further along his path until he reached another tunnel. He sprinted into it, following it as fast as he could until suddenly his torch went out. He skidded to a stop, cursing and looking around. He realized he could still see and looked around. The light wasn't from the cavern he had left. It was from ahead. He followed the tunnel until he reached the far wall, finding a crack in the wall with light spilling through. He pressed his face to the stone, looking through. He could just barely see a room but only the corner. It was well lit but he couldn't see anything about it. He began to punch the blocks, breaking through after a few minutes and looked around. The room was lit by four redstone torches around the room and there was a massive "T" of three black blocks that seemed like some kind of sand connected to the sides and bottom of a brown block with a three-by-three grid on the front. Off to John's left was a rack with several diamond swords on it. On John's right was the man in the raggedy coat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the man demanded. "Never mind. Out with you!"

He began to push John toward a stairway with torches lining it. John spun around the man who grabbed him by the front of the chest plate John was wearing.

"You must leave this place," the man stated. "Now!"

"Alright," John said. "You don't have to push. But, can't I stay until morning?"

"No!" the man snapped, shoving John toward the stairs again.

John sighed, turning and beginning up the stairs. At the end he reached a door and could see town through the window. He sighed in relief, opening the door and stepping out, closing it behind himself. He closed the door and then began to sprint for town, hoping to make it before anything spotted him. Too slow.

A growl reached him and he spun seeing a zombie staggering toward him. He slashed it, killing it and an arrow whizzed past his head. He ducked and turned, running away. A creeper stepped out from behind a tree as he passed and he hurled himself sideways, the creeper exploding. He stood, continuing to run and arrows began to streak past rapidly. Finally, he dove between two buildings, getting cover from the arrows and sprinted into town then toward his grandparents house. Just as he stepped through the door and closed it, an arrow embedded itself in the doorframe. Then, a pile of iron blocks just down the road stood, opening into an iron golem and it began to stomp toward the skeletons that turned on it. Within minutes they were dead and the rest of the monsters had fled. The iron golem returned to its dormant state and John sighed, heading to bed.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Invasion

John woke up and sat up, stretching and yawned. The house was quiet. It was never quiet. If nothing else, the sounds of town could be heard. John rolled out of bed, grabbing his stone sword and then hurried downstairs, quickly searching the house. Empty. He left the house, stepping out into the street. Deserted. He turned, heading to the dojo. No one.

"Where the hell is everyone?" John growled.

He headed to the arena and stopped. The entirety of the village was crowded into the stands. John entered into the stands, finding Master Shun quickly and sitting down.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Skeletons have been spotted to the east heading this way," Master Shun stated. "An army of them."

"How?" John asked.

"They're using old mining tunnels," Kendrick stated. "Apparently several miners were slaughtered before they could collapse the tunnel and trap the rest of them."

"They only slowed them down," Brandon grumbled. "The skeleton's will be here tonight. We're trying to decide as a community how to respond."

"We need to evacuate," John stated. "It's too dangerous."

"We agree," Kendrick stated. "Unfortunately, Micah and his family still have a lot of sway, and they're all for staying to defend their precious land."

"Where's the mine let out?" John asked.

"On the old Dexter farm," Kendrick stated. "Why?"

"That's right beside my parents farm!" John gaped before jumping up and sprinting out.

His parents wouldn't be there. They never went to town assemblies. They didn't know about the skeletons. He sprinted away from town, pushing to go as fast as possible. He slowed to a stop as he heard feet behind him. Just as he turned, Micah's shoulder slammed into him.

"Move bitch, I'm going to go slay monsters," Micah shouted.

John stood and ran after them since they were going in the same direction. After an hour, they reached Melody's house and froze. Her house was gone. In its place was a simply an enormous and dark hole where the sun couldn't yet shine. They all ran over to the edge and stopped, looking down to see Meldoy and her family against the wall below them, her father standing in front of the other two with a hoe. A few feet in front of them was a group of twenty skeletons armed with stone sword.

"Melody!" John shouted, searching the walls of the pit for a way down that didn't involve jumping, since it would be fatal.

"Hang on, we're coming," Damian stated beginning to break blocks to form a path in and out of the pit.

"Don't bother with them," Micah snapped. "The horde moved on already. We need to keep moving."

"But, what about Melody?" Damian asked, John breaking bricks in his place.

"Forget her," Micah snorted.

"She's your girlfriend!" Megan snapped. "How can you just leave her to die?"

"We have more important things to do," Micah stated. "Besides, John has it covered. And personally, I want to kill more than twenty. So let's go. We have work to do."

He turned, running away with Ben close behind. After a moment, Damian followed and Megan turned to John.

"Please, save her," Megan said. "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

And with that, she turned, sprinting away. John broke into the pit a moment later and sprinted forward, slashing a skeleton just as it moved to kill Meldoy's father. The skeletons all turned to the new threat and began advancing. They were slow, so John had plenty of time for his adrenaline to drop to nothing and his fear to shine through. The skeletons began to advance faster and John began to back away, legs and arm shaking.

"We have to escape," her father stated.

Before they could, a skeleton had moved between them and the path. John swallowed hard, backing away again as they skeletons began to close in on them. After a moment, he blocked a slash from one and shoved it upward then slashed the skeleton before spinning and blocking another sword. Then, he leapt away as three more slashed.

"There's a lot of them," John said, pushing himself off the ground, legs trembling again.

"Well, kill them then!" Meldoy's father snapped. "Stop being a fucking coward!"

John glanced back at him before turning back toward the skeletons. He stepped forward, ducking under a slash and slashing two of them. They weren't killed but they were forced back. Once they were, another stepped forward. It had already slashed when John noticed it, so he was unable to get out of the way. Its sword tore through his left side, the wound thankfully kept shallow by his leather armor. John spun, slashing the skeleton's skull, splitting it. Then, John ducked as a sword flashed over him. He spun, slashing the skeleton just as another slashed him. Then, it kicked him and he was thrown surprisingly far, landing on his back in front of Melody's father.

"You're pathetic," Melody's father snarled.

Just then, a skeleton at the back of the group sailed into the air, exploding into a cloud of smoke as it did. They all watched in amasement as three more followed suit before the girl that had fought Micah with the pick axes flipped over the line of skeletons, now holding a pair of iron pickaxes. She landed in front of John, blocking a skeleton's sword with one pick and killed it with the other.

"You alright kid?" The girl asked.

"Uh...yeah," John said pushing himself up.

"Not you," the girl snorted. "You're wearing armor and made it to the Semifinals. I was talking to your friend."

"Oh," John muttered as the girl twisted around and grinned at him.

"By the way," she grinned. "Were you really that scared?"

Her eyes flashed downward and John looked down, turning scarlet. He had peed himself again. Probably when he was slashed the first time.

"U-Uh," John stammered and the girl laughed.

"Relax," the girl smiled. "It's fine. If you're not scared you're stupid. If you keep fighting them, you'll get used to it. And you'll get over that."

John nodded, still blushing, and picked up his sword. The girl smiled at him for a moment before sprinting off into the skeletons, slaughtering them. John sprinted at one as well and slashed at it. It blocked his sword and shoved it away then slashed him across the chest. He ducked under another slash and split the skeleton and the two he had wounded earlier both slashed him across the back. He spin, killing both then apun again, blocking another skeleton's slash. Just as he did, his sword snapped and the skeleton slashed him across the abdomen. He staggered backward and it followed.

"John!" The girl with the pickaxes shouted.

He looked and saw a pickaxe spinning through the air. He raised his hand, miraculously catching it by the handle, and used it to block the skeleton's sword before planting the pickaxe in the skeleton's skull, killing it. He looked around and saw that the skeletons were all gone and the girl was walking over.

"Thanks," he said handing her back her pickaxe.

"Here," she said holding out an iron sword. "You need a weapon."

He thanked her and put it in his sheath then turned around as Melody's arms flew around his neck.

"Thank you so much!" Melody said. "You saved us! I can't believe the others abandoned us."

"Damian and Megan didn't want to," John said. "And I didn't save you alone. We'd have all died if not for her."

He looked back at the girl and she smiled.

"You would have won," the girl smiled. "I just sped up the process a bit. I'm Dawn."

"Thank you Dawn," Melody smiled.

"You're welcome," Dawn smiled. "Hey John. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" John blinked before his eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

And with that, he turned and sprinted back up the path out of the pit.

"We're going to help his family," Dawn smiled. "I suggest you leave this pit soon."

Melody nodded, smiling and Dawn ran off after John, catching him within a few minutes.

"I hope I'm not too late," John said.

"They'll be fine," Dawn said. "I promise."

John nodded and after a few minutes, they reached John's house. Like Melody's hit had been dropped into a pit. There was already a path so they ran down it and found Micah and Ben lying at the bottom, wounded and unconscious but alive. There was an arrow formed from broken blocks pointing at a tunnel off to one side so John turned to Dawn.

"Get these two up into the light," John said. "I'm going after my family."

Dawn nodded, picking up Ben and John drew his sword, sprinting off down the tunnel. He could already hear the sounds of a battle but couldn't see anything. He continued running and soon came to a large cavern wit a hole in the ceiling. It didn't look like a house had been dropped through it, but there was enough light coming through to see, though the sun was not able to reach the bottom yet, allowing the enormous horde of skeletons present to remain. John could see Damian and Megan fighting the horde. They were doing faily well but they were both wounded. He sprinted forward to help, arriving in time to block a slash aimed at Megan's back.

"About time," Megan sighed. "I assume the fact that you're here means that Melody is safe?"

"Yes," John nodded. "Micah and Ben too. And we'll be having some help in a minute."

Megan nodded, slashing a skeleton as John did the same. Damian was batting skeletons aside right and left, and after a moment, opened up a clear path to a pair of people, one man and one woman, who wore iron armor and were slaughtering skeletons with a pair of iron swords each. John did a double take when he saw them. Then, one of them looked over and he froze. It was his parents. He sprinted over, avoiding swords as he did. When he reached them, he blocked a slash for his mother, then killed the skeleton.

"What's going on?" John asked. "Where'd you get the armor and weapons?"

"Now's really not the time John," Jack stated. "We'll explain later."

John nodded, blocking a sword and killing the owner just as Dawn smashed her way through a linenof skeletons and darted over, killing a skeleton that had been about to attack John.

"Hello Dawn," Martha greeted smiling. "We didn't realize you were in town. How have you been?"

John glanced at his mother, confusion filling his head. How could they be making idle chit chat when there were easily a hundred skeletons around them? And where did they learn to fight?

"Not too bad," Dawn smiled, slashing a line of skeletons.

Just then, Megan cried out in pain. They all looked in time to see her trip over her fallen sword, clutching the bleeding stump that had been her sword arm a moment before. Then, skeletons began to swarm her. Damian did his best to protect her but within a minute, a skeleton had managed to drive its sword through her heart, killing her. Then, Damian spun, clearing a circle in the skeletons, anger written on his usually stoic face. He began to grab skeletons and hurl them into each other, diong the same with any swords they dropped. His method of fighting rapidly cleared the skeletons, also drawing all of the skeletons' attention, drawing them away from John and the others.

"That's a big boy," Jack said as they watched Damian rage through the skeletons, slaughtering any he could reach.

Finally, the remaining skeletons turned and fled and Damian stopped, dropping to his knees beside Megan. John walked over, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry," John said.

"Why?" Damian asked. "All she ever did was beat you up."

"True, but she didn't deserve to die for it," John said. "Come on. We better go before they return."

"Let them come," Damian growled. "I'll tear them apart."

"Damian-"

"Go John," Damian snapped. "You have to get back to town. They're tunnelling under it. They mean to surprise everyone by coming up from below."

John nodded and he and the others left the way they had come. They got to the surface and found their family's three remaining horses waiting. Jack and Martha each got on theirs and John and Dawn both climbed onto Jasper. Then, they all rode off toward town.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Investigating

They all rode into town to find that Master Shun and his students had taken up posts around town. They stopped beside Master Shun and dismounted.

"The skeletons dug under our house and dropped us," Jack stated.

"Could they do that to the town?" Master Shun asked. "That would take a lot of digging."

"I don't know if they mean to drop the town, but I'll bet they're coming up from the streets," Jack stated. "They're organized. Extremely."

Master Shun nodded and looked to John.

"I think you better explain things to John," Master Shun stated. "The skeletons can't do anything until nightfall. We have a few hours to prepare."

Jack nodded and he and Martha led John and Dawn into town to the bar. They tied their horses outside the bar and walked inside. They all sat in the corner and Jack and Martha exchanged unhappy looks.

"So, who are you two really?" John asked. "I've gathered that you're not farmers."

"We are now," Jack stated. "But, we weren't a few years back, no. Before we were farmers, we were soldiers in the King's Royal Guard. We were both captains. But, one day, a friend of ours was killed and left his son in our care. So, we resigned from the Royal Guard and moved out here where we could raise our adopted son how we saw fit. We're sorry we never told you. But, we wanted you to live a peaceful life."

"So, you're my adoptive parents?" John asked. "Where's my mother?"

"She died giving birth to you," Martha stated.

"Alright," John nodded. "So, how do you know Dawn?"

"Dawn is also a part of the King's Royal Guard," Martha stated. "She's one of the best."

"Not anymore," Dawn smiled. "I had to leave the Royal Guard not too long ago. I wasn't excited about it, but...I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Did something happen?" Jack asked.

"No, just didn't see eye-to-eye with your replacements," Dawn stated. "It eventually got to be too much so I resigned."

Jack nodded and looked to John who was staring at the table.

"We're truly sorry for hiding this all from you," Jack stated.

"Can you forgive us?" Martha asked.

"For what?" John asked smiling at her. "Not being my biological family? You're still my parents, even if you did adopt me."

Martha hugged him and Jack smiled.

"But, I am curious," John said. "Why does Melody's family hate us so much?"

"That family has never been too fond of the crown," Jack stated. "When they found out who we really were, that placed us in the same category, and you by extension."

John nodded and stood.

"I'm going to go make sure the others got back to town safely," John stated. "I'll meet you guys back here later."

Jack nodded and John left, heading into town to look around. He found Micah and Ben a few minutes later, both bandaged and bruised but alive and holding stone swords.

"What do you want?" Micah growled.

"Good to see you're awake," John stated. "We'll need someone to get Melody out safe."

"Fuck Melody," Micah snapped. "I'm out for blood and I'm going to get it. Stay out of my way tonight, unless you want it to be yours."

"Mhm, sure," John sighed. "Have you seen Melody?"

"Why should I tell you?" Micah growled.

"No then," John said walking past them. "Thanks anyway."

Micah and Ben stared at him like he had slapped them for a while before turning and continuing on their way. John turned a corner and found Melody and her father. Her father had his hands around her throat and she was a few inches off the ground. John sprinted over, putting his sword to her father's throat and he released her instantly.

"This doesn't concern you," he snarled.

"Now it does," John growled. "You ever hit her again, or try to hurt her in any way, you die."

"It's her own damn fault," he spat. "I told her to stay away from you. That you were nothing but trouble. Now my house is gone! Everything I've worked for my hole life is gone!"

"That's not my fault or any reason to harm Melody," John said. "That's not my parent's fault, it's not the king's fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the skeletons. But I will not stand by and watch you take it out on Melody."

Melody's father glared at him for a moment before nodding. John put his sword away and helped Melody up.

"Come on," John said. "I think you should meet my parents for real."

He took her back to the bar and led her to the table where his parents and Dawn were talking about their time in the Royal Guard together. The three stopped when John arrived with Melody and all properly introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all," Melody smiled. "Thank you again for saving me earlier Dawn."

"No problem," Dawn smiled. "So, John. I hear you spend a lot of time falling into creepy caves. Any clue why the skeletons are attacking?"

"Not a clue," John said before remembering the ruins. "Actually, now that you mention it...I fell into this cave a little while back. There were some ruins in it where I could see skeletons. It kind of seemed like they were standing guard or something. I obviously didn't go check it out, but there were a lot of them. And on my way out I found a cave where the guy that won the tournament was living. He was building something. It was a big 'T' with this weird glowing block in the middle and some kind of black sand coming off of three sides."

Jack and Martha exchanged surprised and worried looks before looking to John.

"Show me," Jack said seriously.

John nodded and the two of them left town, John leading him to where he had left the cave. They entered and soon found the cave. It was devoid of hermits but the strange creation stood proudly where it had been before. Jack stood in front of it, staring at it silently. He reached out, resting a hand on the glowing center block for several seconds before turning to John.

"Show me the ruin," Jack said.

John nodded, taking a torch from the wall and led his father to the hole he had made, then through. They followed the tunnel on the other side until they came out into the massive cavern lit by lava. They followed the path until they found the bridge John had seen earlier. They both drew their swords and began to cross the bridge. As they reached the other side, they stopped, staring up at the ruins, now abandoned. Jack walked forward a short ways, staring up at the ruins.

"Come on," he said. "We need to get a look inside.

"But..." John trailed off, his tone of voice saying it all.

"If we run into trouble, we'll leave," Jack stated. "No point in making things worse for the town than they already are. But for now, we need to go."

John nodded and followed his father into the ruin. Inside, the ruin was filled with cobwebs and dust. It was dark and every step echoed loudly. The air smelled musty and rotten, as though something had died in the ruin and was left to decompose. After a half hour of walking, they reached a long staircase and began to climb it, Jack in the lead and John holding the redstone torch up high so they could see what was coming. When they reached the top, light spilled into the room at the top. The doorway was enormous and decorated with marble skeletons, all brandishing iron weapons. The door itself was made of what appeared to be obsidian and the border was marble bones. Inside the door, was an enormous chamber with a tattered, faded, dusty carpet running from the door into the dark chamber. There were pillars along the room and a door just barely illuminated on the left side of the room. The other end of the room was still dark so the two of them walked into the room until they could see what was there. A pair of thrones. Both were made out of bones, with bones sticking out of the outsides of the armrests and out of the top of the thrones' backs. However, one was made with white bones, and the other with black.

"This is..." Jack trailed off staring at the thrones before taking the torch and holding it high over his head, staring upward.

John looked as well, seeing two long green flags decorated with a single vertical white bone and a single massive half-white-half-black flag in the middle. This one had a skull and crossed swords. The two swords were made out of bone, one black and one white, and the skull was half black and half white, the skull colors opposite the background colors.

"That's..." Jack let the torch fall to the ground where it rolled behind them, back toward the door. "We have to go, now!"

He turned to run just as the doors swung closed. John spun, seeing a pair of skeletons standing at the door. Except, they weren't normal skeletons. They were heavily armed. One was wearing diamond armor with a diamond sword and one was wearing obsidian armor with a diamond sword.

"Um...dad?" John said raising his sword, arm trembling.

"Damn!" Jack swore. "We'll have to fight. Take the one in the diamond armor. I'll handle the other and help when I can. Be careful son."

John nodded as Jack sprinted at the one in obsidian armor. The other sprinted past Jack, paying him no mind and hurtled toward John. John rolled aside at the last second, the skeleton's sword crashing down where he had been. He stood and turned, raising his sword and backing away, the skeleton advancing.

It lunged, slashing at him and he blocked it, barely able to hold the sword back. He stepped out of the way, letting the sword fall and slashed at the skeleton. His sword sparked harmlessly against its armor and it laughed, kicking John in the center of the chest, throwing him backward. He slammed into the wall, grunting, then pushed himself up and raising his sword. The skeleton sprinted forward, slashing at him, and he rolled aside, allowing its sword to get stuck in the wall. He stood, slashing at its face and it leaned back, the sword bouncing off of its helmet instead. He growled in annoyance, stabbing at it and again it leaned out of the way before kicking him away again, ripping its sword free. John stood, backing away and glancing at his father. He was going toe-to-toe with his skeleton, and doing fairly well, but the armor was proving to be the trump card as his sword couldn't do anything more against it than John was able to. John looked back at the skeleton as it slashed at him. he jumped backward but the sword split the front of his armor open, narrowly missing him. He raised his sword, watching the skeleton carefully.

It stepped forward, pulling its sword back and John drove his forward. It plunged into his skeleton's face, killing it and the skeleton's sword spun through the air, embedding itself hilt-deep in a pillar. John turned to his father just as his father swept the creature's sword aside with one of his two and drove the other into its face. It dropped and its armor fell to the ground. Before either could pick up their prizes, however, the wall exploded and creepers and skeletons began to flood in. John grabbed the diamond chest plate and turned, sprinting out of the room with his father, who grabbed the torch. Both sprinted down the hallways and then out of the ruin, the skeletons following, firing at them. They sprinted across the bridge, Jack taking the time to get a creeper to explode and collapse the bridge, before they sprinted back out through the smaller cave and back to the village as the sun finished setting. They stopped at the bar, panting and gasping for breath. John quickly pulled his ruined leather chest plate off and threw it away, pulling on his new one just as a distorted roar filled the air.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked as Martha, Melody, and Dawn ran out into the street, Dawn giving John's new armor a jealous glance before they turned toward the front entrance to town, where a light was growing brighter in the distance.

"Looks like it's about to begin," John stated. "Dawn, get Melody to the arena and hide. The floor is made out of iron so they can't mine up through it. it should be one of the safest places."

Dawn nodded, taking Melody's hand and running toward the arena. John and his family ran to Master Shun, standing with the rest of his students as they watched the approaching horde.

"This is not going to be easy," Jack muttered raising his swords. "I hope those old golems all still work."

"So do I," Kendrick agreed from between John and Brandon.

"What did you see in the cave?" Martha asked.

"The reason behind this," Jack stated. "Hopefully we can head it off. If we can't, we need to warn His Majesty."

Martha nodded and the students all drew bows, pulling them back and aiming.

"Here we go."

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Overrun

The skeletons began to drop rapidly as arrows rained down on them. The moment a student released one, they would draw another and fire. Kendrick gave John a ten second class on archery and a moment later, John was also firing, though, his arrows only actually made it to the skeletons about every other shot. After a few moments, he stopped firing, slinging the bow across his back and drew his sword instead as the skeletons drew near. A moment later roughly thirty iron golems stormed past the students, blasting into the horde of skeletons, slaughtering them rapidly as the other students drew weapons. Master Shun held only his staff, but John had gotten to see him spar before and knew what he could do with the thing.

Finally, all of the iron golems fell, being swarmed for a moment before getting up, hurling the skeletons off, continuing their rampage. This time, however, the skeletons not close enough to attack them went around them, instead charging at the town. The students all charged to meet them, John hanging back with his family.

"We should go too," Jack stated.

John gulped and nodded but couldn't make his legs move.

"They're wearing no armor," Jack pointed out. "Your sword can cut through them with ease. Besides, they're not as fast or strong as those other two."

John nodded, leaning forward. Then, as he began to fall, he managed to get his feet moving, allowing his wait to force him to sprint into the fray, slashing his way through the skeletons. Jack and Martha hot on his heels. He stopped after a moment and began to spin and slash, dropping them rapidly. Two stabbed at him and he ducked, allowing them to kill each other. Then, he stood, spinning and slashing three more. He ducked under a blade and stood, stabbing the skeleton as another blade sparked against the back of his chest plate. He spun, slashing the skeleton then ducked as a diamond sword passed over his head. He spun, backing away as three skeletons with stone armor and diamond sword began forward. John waited for a moment before stepping forward, blocking two of the swords and ducking under the third. He spun past the three, slashing at their backs but his sword only scratched their armor. He backed away, growling in annoyance as they began forward.

"I hate monsters," John growled, ducking under three stone swords before sprinting forward, sidestepping a diamond sword and decapitating the owner, taking the sword and throwing it at the last skeleton while blocking the next sword.

The diamond sword drove itself through the skeleton's armor and killed it and the last jumped back then charged. It slashed at John and he sidestepped the slash, sweeping its legs out from under it then stabbed it through the back of the spine when it landed. He stood and smiled. Fighting was getting a little easier, and a little less terrifying. He picked up the diamond sword, putting his iron sword in its sheath and fought his way through the horde until he found his family. they were with Master Shun and were fighting against the skeletons quite effectively, slaughtering anything they could reach, but the iron golems had finally died and the remaining five sixths of the horde was swarming toward them now.

"Fall back!" Master Shun shouted as the battle began to go south. "Fall back into town!"

The students began to back off before finally turning and fleeing into town, heading for smaller streets where numbers wouldn't mean as much. Soon, they found what they wanted and branched off in teams of two or three into the side alleyways while John, Master Shun, Jack, and Martha all stayed on the main road to stop the horde from reaching the arena where all of the villagers had fled to.

"We'll stop them here," Master Shun stated.

The horde split, chasing the seemingly fleeing prey but the majority of it went straight at John and the others. The horde stopped when it reached them, not a single skeleton getting past, admittedly more from Jack, Martha, and Master Shun than John, but that was okay with him. They were better fighters. What few got past them he killed himself. Then, suddenly, there was an extremely tall shadow over John. He froze. Not daring to look back. He knew what he would find. After a second, though, his body moved on its own, slowly turning around and looking up at the Enderman behind him. It opened its mouth, roaring in rage and batted him aside. The shriek made Jack and Martha spun around and both charged at the Enderman upon seeing their son on the ground. The Enderman vanished a second before being hit and reappeared behind Master Shun. It kicked Master Shun, sending him flying over the skeletons and away from the others, then spun, smashing Martha into the wall of a house. Then, it spun, slamming Jack straight down into the ground. John fired an arrow at it but it vanished just before the arrow hit. John stood, picking up his sword and slinging his bow just as the Enderman appeared beside him, kicking him and sending him flying again. By now, the skeletons were streaming past rapidly but there was nothing John could do. He pushed himself up and looked to his left to see the Enderman standing over Jack, arms slamming down again and again into him. He sprinted forward but it appeared in front of him, smashing him away. Then, it appeared over Martha who was beginning to stand and smashed her into the ground, beginning to beat her as it had been Jack.

After a moment, John and Jack both reached it, slashing at it only for it to vanish, reappearing behind them and kicking John away. John landed beside Master Shun who was doing his best to slow the flood of skeletons entering the city but he couldn't do it alone. John stood, looking around for his lost diamond sword for a moment before drawing his iron sword and beginning to help.

"I need you to save my family!" John shouted over the chaos. "They're fighting an Enderman."

Master Shun nodded, fighting his way toward the Enderman while John tried to take his place holding the skeletons back. It was impossible to keep up, and he was losing ground rapidly, but he was able to keep himself alive. Suddenly, Jack exploded out of the skeletons, crashing into some on the other side of the circle that had formed around John before pushing himself up and staggering back toward where he had come from.

"I won't...let you...hurt Martha," Jack growled as he staggered toward his wife.

John slashed a line of skeletons and turned, sprinting toward his family. The Enderman and Master Shun were fighting in the town square just ahead but Jack was kneeling beside Martha, who was lying in a pool of her own blood. At some point, her iron chest plate had been mangled in a way that it severed an artery in her arm and she bled out.

"Father, we have to go," John said.

"Just let me wake up Martha," Jack said, making no attempt to move.

"Father, we have to go now," John said. "They'll be at the arena soon."

John remained silent and after a moment, John reached out to pull him up, only to fee a massive and solid fist collide with his head, throwing him. He crashed down and looked back to see his father fighting a massive skeleton with four arms each holding a stone sword. The skeleton was twice Jack's height and seemed to be incredibly strong, making it easy work for it to overpower Jack. John stood, sprinting forward but stopped short as a second one, this one with stone pauldrons and a bow and quiver, landed behind his father, firing an arrow at John. John dove to the side, avoiding the arrow then stood as the skeleton spun, kicking Jack sideways into a wall. Both turned on John but Jack staggered to his feet, raising a sword and beginning forward.

"You will not harm my son!" Jack snarled.

Before he could even reach the skeletons, the Enderman appeared in front of him, driving its forearm completely through Jack's abdomen. it lifted him then hurled him aside before it vanished, returning to its fight with Master Shun. John roared in rage, sprinting forward and leaping at the massive archer skeleton. He slashed it down the front and spun, removing its legs before slashing its head as it fell and it exploded into smoke. The other skeleton swung at him with two swords, which John only now realized were much larger to be wielded by such a large creature, and he blocked both then leapt back from the other two. Just as he landed, Damian crashed into the skeleton, smashing it into the wall, making it drop its swords before he grabbed it by the collar bones, swinging it over his head and slamming it head first into the ground, killing it. He picked up one of its swords then looked to John. John stared at him for a moment before turning and sprinting to his father.

"Father!" John shouted as he neared him, dropping to his knees.

"Don't worry about me," Jack said. "I've lived long enough. And I'm going to be with your mother. You need to protect those friends of yours. Find Dawn. She'll help. Tell her what we saw in that ruin. You have to warn the King. That's their goal. They want to invade the kingdom. You have to warn them."

"But why?" John asked. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Sorry John," Jack smiled. "I don't have time to tell you. Ask Dawn. She..."

His eyes glazed over and his head fell to the side. John sat back on his feet, staring at his father.

"We have to go," Damian stated. "There are others that we need to help, like Master."

John nodded, standing with his sword and turned, seeing Master fighting against the Enderman still. John sprinted toward the pair and knew what was coming. Sure enough, Master swung at the Enderman and it vanished, reappearing behind John. John ducked under its arm, splitting it up the front. It staggered back, wound glowing purple before lunging at him. He sidestepped its attack, slashing it again and it exploded into smoke. John turned to Master Shun who nodded, limping over.

"I'm getting too old for this," Master Shun sighed. "Come. We must get to the arena. My students will have formed up there, holding the skeletons back while the villagers evacuate through the underground tunnel. We need to get there and help."

John nodded and they all began running forward. Just as they rounded a corner, a wall of arrows flew toward them. Damian was behind them and safe and Master Shun tackled John behind the next wall out of the way.

"Thank you," John sighed turning to him and seeing the arrow in Master Shun's side.

"Don't fret," Master Shun grunted. "I'm just going to move a little slower now. This alleyway leads around behind the skeletons. Get to the arena. I'll handle things here."

John wanted to argue but Master Shun gave him a knowing look that left no room for argument. He nodded and sprinted away down the alleyway, Damian also taking an alternate path. After a few minutes, they came out behind the skeletons and John turned to look just as Master Shun stepped out, hurling a block of lit TNT. Just before it exploded, several arrows flew away from the skeletons, hitting Master Shun through the chest. Then, the TNT exploded and the alleyway collapsed.

"Master!" John shouted but Damian picked him up by the back of the armor.

"Arena!" Damian growled. "Melody! Villagers! Save! Go!"

He put him down facing the arena and pushed him and John grit his teeth, forcing himself to run again. They made quick progress through the deserted streets, soon finding themselves at the arena where the students were forming a defensive line.

"John, you made it!" Brandon smiled. "Thank God. Where's Master? And your parents?"

"They..." John stared at the ground and everyone fell silent.

"How?" Kendrick asked.

"Enderman," John said. "It got my parents, almost got me and Master Shun too. Then, Master Shun got killed while blowing up a bunch of archers with TNT."

Kendrick nodded and rested a hand on John's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kendrick said. "I know you're hurting but there's no time to grieve. I need you to go into the arena and help with the evacuation."

John nodded but stopped just behind the line.

"They have giant skeletons too," John said. "A four-armed one with swords and a giant archer attacked me and my father before he died."

Brandon and Kendrick nodded and John and Damian hurried into the arena. There were villagers everywhere but no one seemed to be doing anything.

"Why aren't they leaving?" John asked.

"They don't know where the tunnel is," Damian said. "I'll show them. Find Melody and your friend."

John nodded and Damian jogged off to open the tunnel. John hurried to the infirmary and found Melody and Dawn inside, Dawn with her pickaxes and Melody hiding behind a table. Both stood, smiling at him until they saw his face.

"Don't tell me..." Dawn began but trailed off, dropping her pickaxes and covering her mouth. "Oh God. I'm so sorry John."

John nodded and Melody stepped forward, hugging him.

"It's going to be okay," Melody said. "We just have to get out of here first."

John didn't react to her hugging him. After a moment, she stepped back and looked at him worriedly.

"They'll be in the arena soon," John stated. "We can't hold them. There are too many. Dawn...I...I need your help. But that will leave Melody unprotected."

"I'll be okay," Melody promised. "I'll build a shelter once I'm outside. I'll wait until you get there and we can hide in the shelter until morning."

John nodded and turned, walking to the door and stopping.

"Are Micah and Ben here?" John asked.

"Yes," Melody nodded. "They'll be in the waiting room."

John nodded and walked to the waiting room, finding the two of them easily.

"What do you want mister hero?" Micah growled.

"I need your help," John said. "I need you to protect Melody for a change, rather than running off to fight and leaving her to die. She plans to use the escape tunnel and build a shelter outside the city. I need you to protect her while she does. I'm going to be here trying to keep the skeletons out as long as I can."

"Are you going to survive?" Micah asked.

"Honestly?" John asked. "No. I probably won't. I'm not running away from this. Not after...but if I stay and fight, I'll die."

Micah stared at him a moment before standing and extending a hand.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for bullying you," Micah stated. "I had thought you were a coward. But it looks like when it matters you're braver than me. Thank you for keeping Melody safe for me. I don't deserve her, but I can't imagine my life without her."

"You say that like you're going to die," John stated.

"I am," Micah stated, grabbing John's hand and spinning, slamming him into the wall knocking him unconscious. "You're the only one capable of keeping Melody safe. Don't worry. I'll make sure they find you once Damian has the tunnel open."

And with that, he and Ben grabbed their stone swords and walked out and up to the entrance leaving John alone.

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Retreat

Dawn stepped out of the infirmary, watching the chaos. The battle outside was not going well, and skeletons had already broken into the arena. Several of the villagers were tying to fight them to give their friends and families time to flee and Damian had returned not long ago, now killing any skeleton he could reach. But it clearly wasn't enough. The battle outside was growing closer as more and more skeletons arrived.

"Why isn't he back yet?" Melody asked.

"I don't know," Dawn said. "I'm going to go find him. Stay here."

She ran out into the arena, turning toward the waiting room as several skeletons staggered into it. A moment later, she burst through the door, finding the skeletons staggering toward John who was lying against the wall, unconscious. She sprinted forward, easilly killing the three skeletons before kneeling beside John.

"John," she said, lifting him and shaking him. "John, wake up!"

John groaned, eyes creaking open before he looked around, jumping to his feet.

"That bastard," John growled. "Where'd he go?"

"Micah?" Dawn asked. "He went to fight. He's at the gate right now."

John growled in frustration, standing just as the arena shook.

"The hell was that?" John growled.

They sprinted out of the waiting area to the arena and stopped. The students were no longer holding the skeletons back. They were streaming into the arena freely and attacking the villagers, a lot of which were trying to defend themselves but had no training. Damian was still doing well at holding the skeletons back as much as he could but he was only one person and the skeletons easily went around him. John growled drawing his sword as Brandon and Kendrick sprinted over and giant skeletons began to wade in through the flood of normal ones.

"There's too many," Brandon said, holding a gash in his side. "We have to get out of here. This arena is rigged to explode on command. We need to leave and blow it."

"Dawn, go get Melody," John said and Dawn sprinted away. "Where are the others?"

"Gone," Kendrick stated. "They died. We're all that's left."

John nodded looking toward Damian as he struggled to fight three giant skeletons at once.

"Go get Dawn and Melody out," John said. "I'll help Damian and as many as we can get. Did you see Micah?"

"He ran off to try to draw some skeletons away with Ben," Kendrick stated. "It worked somewhat. A group with stone armor and a handful of giants left."

"Alright," John nodded. "Go. We don't have long."

Kendrick and Brandon ran off after Dawn and John sprinted toward Damian. Several skeletons moved to meat him but he avoided their swords, slashing one as he passed before sprinting away from the group. After a moment, he reached Damian in time to block a slash aimed at his back, barely holding it back. He ducked, letting it pass once Damian had moved out of range then stood, slashing at the skeleton, which stepped back out of the way. It raised its sword again but John stepped forward and slashed its leg. It fell to its knee, stabbing its sword at John. John stepped aside then split its head, killing it. He turned, seeing Damian slamming his fists into another skeleton's skull but the last was charging at John. John leapt over the sword as it charged and flipped, slashing it across the face. It staggered back, roaring and holding a hand over the gash in its skull but it wasn't dead. It slashed at him again and he leapt back, slamming into something solid. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, hurling himself sideways as a massive iron sword crashed down where he had been.

He rolled to his feet and stood, backing away as the two skeletons started toward him.

"Why me?" John groaned.

Just as he was about to run to someplace where they couldn't both attack at once, Dawn leapt onto the wounded one's back, swinging at its skull. Before she hit it, it grabbed her and hurled her off its shoulder. She crashed into the wall, shouting in pain as she did before sliding to the ground. SHe began to struggle to stand as the skeleton began to stomp toward her. John ran to intercept it but was forced to stop by the other skeleton stabbing its sword into the ground in front of him. He spun leaping at it and slashing but it backhanded him, launching him into the other skeleton, who caught him and slammed him into the ground.

"That hurt," John groaned as the skeleton released him.

He rolled over, slashing the back of its leg and it fell, then John rolled out of the way of the other skeleton's sword. As he stood, Dawn finished the wounded skeleton and then turned on the one John was fighting.

"You okay?" John asked.

"A little sore," Dawn stated. "I'll be fine."

"Good," John said. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I came to help you," Dawn stated. "We'll talk about that later."

Both sprinted forward and the skeleton swung at both. Dawn flipped over it and John rolled under the blade before both stood, hitting a leg and dropping the skeleton before killing it.

"That wasn't so hard," Dawn smiled as Damian walked over.

"We should leave," Damian said. "Quickly."

John nodded and they turned to leave just as an Enderman appeared in front of them. It smashed John and Damian aside instantly then picked up Dawn.

"Dawn!" John shouted as it disappeared, reappearing in the door to the waiting area then vanishing again.

He sprinted after it, Damian following. After roughly three minutes, they skidded to a stop, finding Dawn. She was unconscious and was badly injured but she was alive.

"Where'd it go?" John growled looking around.

"It may have left," Damian stated.

"No," John said. "They don't give up that easy."

Just then, the Enderman appeared in front of Damian, punching him and sending him crashing into the wall before John removed its arm. It shrieked in pain, vanishing and reappeared behind John. He spun, slashing at it just as its fist hit his armor. His sword tore a gash in its face and it vanished again, but at the same time, his diamond chest plate shattered. He crashed down hard, pushing himself up just as it appeared over him. It roared, punching him and slamming him into the wall before its fist began to crash into him again and again. John slashed at it but it vanished then reappeared and began again. John's sword fell to the ground after a minute and his vision began to go dark. Then, Dawn stood behind it, driving a pickaxe into the side of its head, killing it. John fell to his knees but caught himself to keep from keeling over. He picked up his sword and stood just as Damian stepped up next to him, a massive skull in his hand.

"Time to go," Damian said.

John nodded and they followed him to the escape tunnel then through it, coming out a long distance from the town. Just after leaving the tunnel, Dawn collapsed. John managed to catch her and picked her up, gritting his teeth as his long exhausted muscles tried to drop her. They continued walking until they found a tower of stone with an iron door in the front. The door opened and Brandon and Kendrick rushed out, Brandon taking Dawn and Kendrick helping John inside since he was about ready to drop himself. Then, Damian entered and closed the door behind himself.

"Now what?" Damian asked.

"We have to get to the capital," John said. "I have to tell the King what my father and I saw in the cave."

"But the capital is a three day ride by horseback," Brandon said. "I don't see any horses here."

"Then we run," John said. "We don't have a choice. My father said the skeletons are heading for the capital. Some may already be heading that way while we were attacked."

"He's right," Dawn said from the bed where they'd set her. "We can't waste time."

"Then what do we do?" Kendrick asked.

"We need to get moving as soon as possible," John said. "But me and Dawn will be useless if we don't at least rest. So for now we'll stay here. In the morning we'll go."

Kendrick nodded and looked out through the window in the door.

"What did you see?" Dawn asked.

"Thrones," John said. "Two, made out of bones. One black one white. Then there were two green flags with a bone on them and one white and black flag with a white and black skull and crossed bone swords."

"You saw..." Dawn's eyes widened and she trailed off, staring at him. "We don't have time to rest. We need to go. Now."

"What is it?" John asked.

"The Skeleton King," Dawn stated. "When he gives the call, every skeleton in existence answers. He has the power to strengthen them into the giants you've seen and he has gone to war with humanity before. He seeks to slaughter us all. But he isn't alone. There is a second king. The Witherlord. He rules the wither skeletons of the Nether."

"What's the Nether?" John asked.

"A world of fire and lava," Dawn stated. "It used to be connected to this world but it was sealed away long ago. However, the Skeleton King created a way to connect the two worlds using obsidian as a conduit for a portal. If he creates a portal and summons the Witherlord and his armies, we're finished. We have to get to the kingdom now."

"Why go through all this trouble just to kill us all?" John asked. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Dawn said. "But in the last war, we only barely won. And the champion of that war was said to have died. But we're wasting time and the legends of the past don't matter. We have to go, now."

John nodded and they all headed outside, John helping Dawn. Just as they stepped out, a horse cried out from the trees, followed by several more. A moment later, Faith galloped out of the trees, skidding to a stop in front of John as several more horses slowed to a stop around them. John smiled, helping Dawn up onto Faith and giving his horse's head a hug.

"Hey there girl," John smiled. "I thought you were gone."

He climbed up behind Dawn and looked around. Jasper was to his right with Melody and to the left was a horse that was clearly bread for work. It towered over the other horses and its entire body was covered in muscle. Damian sat on its back.

There were also two wild horses that Kendrick and Brandon were on.

"Let's get going," Damian said. "It's a long way."

John nodded and spurred Faith forward. Faith took off at a gallop away from the town and the other horses followed.

"How did your horse know to bring one that could carry me?" Damian asked as they rode.

"I don't know," John said. "Guess she's been keeping an eye on us."

He looked back toward the village just as the arena exploded. Skeletons flew into the air, exploding into smoke as they did. John could hear screams and tried to block them out, turning back to the front. He had a job to do. Focusing on those that had died wouldn't help anything. Finally they reached a river as the sun began to rise and slowed to a stop, allowing their horses to drink while they rested. They could all tell they'd need it.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Separated

John looked around cautiously, sword in the sheath he used to keep his wooden one while riding Faith. His hand was resting on it, ready to draw it at a moment's notice but so far the night had been silent. He looked ahead, seeing the others tiding along the path quickly, also scanning for monsters. They had been traveling for two days, so they should reach the city by sunset the next day. Now, however, the sun had set about an hour ago and they had yet to see any sign of life besides the trees.

"It's too quiet," John said to Dawn who nodded.

"I agree," she said. "But all we can do is be careful."

He nodded and they continued in silence. After a bit, they heard a hiss and John tensed. He looked back and saw several dozen spiders chasing them.

"Damn," he growled. "I hate spiders."

One of them scurried up beside them on the right and leapt at them. Before it reached them, John drew his sword and slashed it, killing it. The others shrieked in rage, beginning to catch up and John swore.

"Duck!" he shouted to Dawn who lay flat against Faith, giving him enough room to fight.

Just as she did, a spider leapt at them from the other side and he killed it as well. Three leapt at them from behind and he twisted around, slashing. He bisected one and cut halfway through the next, knocking it into the third. The first two exploded into clouds of smoke and the third followed suit after slamming into a tree. John twisted back around as a spider leapt at them from the front. He slashed it, knocking it out of the way but only succeeded in removing a leg. Two spiders leapt at them out of the trees and John slashed both, killing them before looking ahead, noticing Faith had slowed to keep him on and the others were pulling away. He grabbed the reins and flicked them, urging Faith to catch back up. Just as the began to near them, the ground exploded skyward and skeletons began to march out of the hole. John yanked on the reins and Faith swerved to avoid the flood of skeletons and the hole. More holes began to break out of the ground and Faith began to zigzag through them, John slashing any skeleton that got within range. After a few minutes, they finally got clear of the holes but realized they had lost the others.

"Damnit!" John swore.

"I'm sure they're fine," Dawn said. "They were a long ways ahead of us remember. They probably were long gone by the time the skeletons began to show up."

John nodded, looking back but not seeing anything.

"I hope you're right," John growled.

He turned back around as they rode into a ravine. He steered Faith along the trail as quickly as he could and soon they left the ravine into a forest. He slowed Faith to a stop and they looked around.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"I...I don't know," Dawn said. "Somewhere south of the capital I think."

"We should find someplace to rest," John stated. "Faith is getting tired."

Dawn nodded, feeling pretty tired herself since they had been riding for almost two days. They continued through the forest until they saw a small cave. John went in first, leaving Dawn with Faith in case she had to leave quickly. After a very short walk, John found that the cave was only a few hundred feet to the back and fairly small, making it perfect for their needs. He led Faith in with Dawn still in the saddle then gently lifted Dawn to the ground, setting her against the wall then breaking stones off the wall with one of her pickaxes and using it to wall off the cave before placing a torch for light. Then, he sat down beside her and Faith lay down at his feet.

"What do we do when we get to the capital?" John asked.

"Find the others," Dawn said. "Request an audience with the king. Say it's a matter of life and death. If nothing else, you can tell a guard and he'll pass it on to the king as you being insane. The king will likely request an audience with you to ask about it and you can tell him then."

"What about you?" John asked.

"I...I can't go to the capital," Dawn said. "i'm sorry. But I'll have to leave when we get there."

"What?" John blinked turning to look at her. "Why?"

I'm sorry," Dawn apologized. "I'd have told you sooner but were were a little busy."

John sighed and shook his head.

"It's fine," John sighed. "We can meet back up after this whole thing is over."

Dawn smiled and nodded before yawning.

"We should rest," Dawn said. "We still have a ways to go."

She lay her head on his shoulder, quickly drifting off to sleep and he followed suit not long after.

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Destination

John stirred first, breaking the wall he had made and seeing it was daylight outside. He gently shook Dawn awake and she yawned, wincing as her injuries flared.

"Morning already?" Dawn asked. "Alright. Let's get going."

He nodded, waking Faith who stood. Then he helped Dawn up onto Faith's back and climbed up himself and they rode out of the cave and turned toward the capital again. As they rode, Dawn leaned back against John, falling asleep again. He smirked and shook his head, wrapping an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. After a bit, Faith slowed to a stop as they came to the top of a cliff overlooking the capital. It looked peaceful. Its massive iron wall around the outside with a golden gate protected the people going about their lives inside without a care in the world. The guards along the top all wore iron armor and held bows with swords strapped to their sides, but were lounging around, joking and laughing, some eating, others getting drunk. Some were playing cards and a few were simply asleep.

"They're doomed," John breathed before waking Dawn.

"Here already?" Dawn blinked. "But we should have another day of travel."

"Guess we took a short cut," John said. "I dunno. But either way, we beat the skeletons."

Dawn nodded then gave him a knowing look and he sighed, dropping to the ground and helping Dawn down.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come?" John asked.

"I can't," Dawn said. "I was sent out on a mission. If I return now, I'll be abandoning that mission. I'll be executed."

"But you're trying to save the kingdom," John said.

"You don't understand," Dawn sighed. "It's not just the mission. Before I left...a few things happened and...I'm sorry. I can't go back. Not yet."

"You can't tell me what happened, I assume," John guessed.

"No," Dawn confirmed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," John smiled. "You helped me out a lot, and you've saved me repeatedly. Thank you. Good luck."

He handed her her pickaxes and held out the sword she gave him but she laughed and shook her head.

"Keep it," Dawn smiled. "You'll need it if you're going to help save the kingdom. Besides, I dislike swords and axes. That's why I use pickaxes."

John nodded, smiling and Dawn returned the smile before turning and walking away. John sighed and looked around, seeing a path down from the cliff and guided Faith over to it and they began to carefully make their way down. After a few minutes, they reached the bottom and Faith began to head around the city toward the gate. She slowed to a stop just outside the gate and a guard stared down at John.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"Um...what do you mean?" John asked.

"Are you royalty?" the guard asked.

"No," John said.

"Divine?" the guard asked.

"No," John said, thoroughly confused.

"Dictator?" the guard asked.

"Not even a little," John said.

"Then go away," the guard said disappearing over the wall.

"Wait, what?" John blinked. "Hey I need to get inside!"

After a moment there was a roar of laughter and the guard reappeared, laughing hysterically.

"You're too easy," the guard laughed. "Oh, God you're gonna get eaten alive in there. Open 'er up!"

After a moment, the gate swung open and John blinked in confusion before climbing down off of Faith and leading her inside. After a moment of asking around, he was directed to a stable where he was able to keep his horse until nightfall for free. Hopefully by then the king would have heard his message and no one would care about charging him for his horse using their stable. He left the stable, heading into town until he reached the castle. It was enormous. It was easily as big around as the town he had known his whole life. And it was almost as tall as the walls of the canyon where he and Melody had almost been killed by spiders. He walked up to the door and the guards there crossed their swords in front of the door.

"State your business," one guard growled.

"I'm here to warn the king that the Skeleton King is on the way here with his army," John stated.

The guards laughed.

"That's a good one," the other guard laughed. "Now tell me the one about Herobrine fighting to stop the Angel of Death."

"Who?" John blinked.

"Never mind," the guard chuckled. "What proof do you have that we should bother the king with your claims."

"Aside from the fact that it's true?" John asked. "I'm the adopted son of Jack and Martha, two former captains of the Royal Guard."

The guards' smiles melted off and they adopted much angrier looks.

"Listen Kid," the first guard growled. "I don't know who you really are, but you'd better be careful who you claim to be your parents. Those two were among the most respected in the kingdom. if they ever return-"

"They're dead," John said, pain clear on his face at the memory. "They were killed by an Enderman trying to defend me and our town from the Skeleton King's army."

The guards stared at him then at each other before lowering their swords.

"The Skeleton King can't command Endermen," the second guard said. "I don't know who you are...but I'll let you try to sell your story to the king, on the off chance it's true."

The guard pushed the door open and motioned for John to follow. He led John through the castle, the hallways winding around and around, each easily a hundred feet tall but only about three people wide. After a few minutes, they reached a massive gilded door and the guard pushed it open, walking forward and kneeling, motioning for John to do the same. John knelt and the king watched them curiously.

"Hello Grant," the king greeted cheerfully. "Who is this young man? He looks an awful lot like...no. It can't be."

"Milord, he claims his town was raided by the Skeleton King's army," the guard, Grant, stated.

"Oh does he now?" the king mused, sounding stern and disbelieving. "And how does he know such a thing?"

Grant motioned for John to stand and tell his story so John stood, swallowing hard.

"I don't personally know that much about the Skeleton King, or even what exactly makes him so terrifying beyond his control of an army of skeletons," John began. "But, my town was destroyed by an army of skeletons, some giant, some with four arms, some bearing diamond or obsidian armor and incredibly powerful."

The king tensed slightly at this before motioning for John to continue when he stopped.

"I stumbled upon an underground ruin where I could see skeletons seeming to stand guard, but I didn't go near it," John said. "Later on, my father, Jack, a former captain of your Royal Guard, asked me to show him the ruin-"

"You're the son of Jack and Martha?" the king asked before laughing. "That's quite the claim Boy. Be careful your tale doesn't sound too tall. It's already threatening to collapse."

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true," John said. "My father told me that they adopted me from friend of theirs when he died, then they resigned from the Royal Guard and moved to the country, becoming farmers and raising me away from the capital."

"I see," the king mused. "So, about this ruin."

"My father asked me to show him it so I led him to it and we went inside since it was deserted as the army of skeletons had begun to make their way toward my town," John continued. "We found a throne room with two thrones made of bone, one black and one white, along with two green flags with one bone, and a black and white flag with a black and white skull and two crossed bone swords. My dad saw the flag and said we had to leave but before we could, we were attacked by two skeletons, one with diamond armor and one with obsidian armor. We managed to kill them then got chased out by skeletons. We returned to my town and an army of skeletons attacked the town. My master and his students, along with my family and me and a friend of ours, tried to defend the town but there were too many skeletons. Eventually we began to have to retreat. As we did, we ended up having to fight several giant skeletons and an Enderman. But...while trying to defend me, my parents were killed. We managed to kill the Enderman and the giant skeletons and kept retreating but my master was also killed. What was left of the students tried to defend the townspeople who we had gathered in an arena with an escape route but before we could escape, the skeletons got in and started killing people. Another Enderman appeared and nearly killed me and a friend of mine but we managed to kill it too. Then me and a few of my friends escaped and tried to come here to warn you like my father told me to when he died, but my friends and I got separated on the way by the skeletons. They'll probably be here within a couple of days."

The king stared at John for a long while before looking to Grant.

"Go and get Jade," the king ordered and Grant bowed then ran off. "Your tail is...far fetched. however, certain parts lead me to believe that you may be telling the truth. However, I cannot prepare for war on simply the word of one boy barely old enough to wield a sword."

John opened his mouth to speak just as the door burst open and the other castle guard sprinted in.

"Milord!" the guard shouted happily. "We've caught the assassin!"

The king stood, grinning triumphantly and motioned for the guard to bring them in while picking up a diamond sword. The guard sprinted out again and John turned to look at the king.

"Assassin?" John asked.

"That's right," the king nodded. "And a skilled one. They slaughtered their way past fifteen of my best men, all a part of the Royal Guard. It's strange though. They wielded only a pair of pickaxes. And we never saw it coming either. I suppose that may be part of why so many died."

John stared at him in shock and a moment later a pair of guards came in, dragging Dawn by the arms. John froze, staring at her as her words replayed in his head.

 _"I'll be executed."_

"Ah, the would-be assassin," the king gloated, walking forward as the guards stopped, dropping Dawn. "So nice of you to return."

Dawn rose to her knees, staring at the ground.

"So, tell me, did you come to try and kill me again?" the king asked. "Or are you simply here to accept your fate?"

Dawn didn't speak so the king chuckled, walking forward.

"No matter," the king stated. "It doesn't matter now. Now, justice can finally be served."

He raised his sword and John curled his hands into fists, praying he wasn't making a mistake.

"Your majesty wait!" John said and the king stopped, looking back at him. "I think you're wrong."

"Excuse me?" the king asked.

"I don't believe she was trying to kill you," John stated. "This is the friend that I mentioned. The one that was almost killed helping me fight the second Enderman. She's saved my life, and the life of someone important to me several times, risking her own life in the process. She fought to protect my village for no reason other than to protect the people even though she could have died too. I know she wouldn't try to assassinate you, no matter what."

"One of my most trusted men watched her slaughtering fifteen members of the Royal Guard in cold blood," the king stated.

"I'm not saying she didn't kill them," John said. "I'm just saying...maybe there was a good reason behind it. Did your man see the beginning of the fight or just walk in partway through?"

"Part way through, but why would that..." the king trailed off, understanding his meaning.

"Maybe there was a reason she killed them all, but when she realized someone had seen her killing them, she knew they wouldn't believe her side of the story, or even listen, so she escaped so that she could live," John said.

"What would you have me do?" the king asked. "Not punish her?"

"Give her a chance to prove her innocence," John suggested.

Just then, Grant returned with a woman wearing emerald armor.

"Ah, Jade," the king said. "This man...and this woman, are going to take you to a ruin they claim to belong to the Skeleton King. You are to go with them so that you may determine the truth of their claim."

"Milord, isn't this woman the assassin?" Jade asked.

"She is," the king stated nodding. "However, this man has made a...fair case as to whether or not we are wrong. Therefor, after you return, Boy, you and she will present proof of her innocence. Should your evidence be sufficient, she will be cleared of her charges. Should it not be sufficient, you will both be executed. Is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty," John bowed. "Thank you."

The king nodded and returned to his throne, sitting down.

"Then go," the king said. "Until you return, Grant will be preparing the defenses for a possible full scale assault."

"Yes Milord," Jade and Grant both bowed.

John helped Dawn up and they followed Grant and Jade out of the castle, then followed Jade to a small potion shop. She bought several healing potions, giving one to Dawn and Dawn drank it, her wounds healing instantly.

"Thank you," Dawn said.

"Don't," Jade growled. "I know who you are. I was new to the Royal Guard but everyone knew you. You're a filthy traitor. I only gave you the potion so that if the boy is right, you won't slow us down. And you had better thank him. It's because of him that your head isn't being paraded through the streets right now."

Dawn nodded and Jade stormed out. John turned to leave but stopped, staring at a glowing book on the shelf.

"What's that?" John asked.

"That?" the store owner asked. "Oh, that's an enchantment book. That specific enchantment makes weapons more effective against undead, like zombies or skeletons."

John stared at it then looked to the store owner.

"How many weapons can be enchanted with it, and how much is it?" John asked.

"It can only do one weapon and it'll take two days to enchant," the store owner stated. "It's ten gold."

"Do you have any others?" John asked.

"I also have one that makes any weapon or armor ten times harder," the store owner stated. "That iron sword would come out better than any diamond sword with that one."

"How much for both to be placed on my sword?" John asked. "Or...is that even possible?"

"That will cost thirty gold total and will take four days," the store owner stated.

John reached into his pockets but came out with only fifteen.

"Damn," John sighed. "Can we make a deal?"

"Why do you need it done so bad?" the store owner asked.

"I can't tell you that," John said.

"Then how about this," the store owner smirked. "If you bring me some redstone and ten gold ingots when you come back, I'll enchant your sword for you."

"How about you enchant it while I'm gone and if I bring the stuff back you give me the sword, otherwise it's yours to keep," John suggested. "And you can have fifteen gold in advance."

The store owner stared at him for a moment before pulling out a diamond sword and setting it on the counter.

"Take this as a temporary replacement for yours," the store owner said. "If you bring it back, I'll give you back your fifteen gold. If you don't, I keep the money. It's like renting a sword. Sound good?"

"Deal," John said setting the money and his sword down and the owner grinned, picking up the money and sword.

"See you when you get back," the man said walking into the back of the store with the sword and enchantment book. John put his new sword into his sheath and walked out of the store, finding the two women waiting.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Jade blinked.

"I rented this while he's enchanting my sword," John said.

"Why not get that one enchanted?" Jade blinked.

"I like mine," John shrugged. "We should get moving. The skeletons will probably be here before we get back."

Jade nodded and they turned, walking to the gate where John got Faith and he and Dawn climbed on. Then, they left the city, finding Melody and the others arriving.

"How'd you beat us here?" Melody asked.

"Short cut," John said. "Listen, we have to go do something. While we're gone, you need to find someplace to stay here. We'll be back in a couple days at most."

"You're going back?" Melody asked. "Why?"

"We need proof that we're telling the truth," John said. "It won't take long. Wait for us inside, alright?"

Melody nodded and the others rode into the city and John nodded to Jade, leading her back to the path up the cliff then through the trees and back to the path where the skeletons had tried to catch them. The skeletons were long gone now, but the holes remained. Then, they turned toward the town, and settled in for a very long ride.

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

They slowed their horses to a walk as they finally reached the town. What was left of it. The town had been destroyed. Skeletal remains of the buildings still stood in places but for the most part, it was all gone.

"Oh my god," Dawn breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"This was your home?" Jade asked.

"My house was on a farm further on," John said. "But yeah. This was home."

"You have my sympathy," Jade said.

"I'm sure," John said, easily catching the lack of any kind of sympathy. "The cave is this way. But we should rest until morning. The caves will be a little more empty then."

Jade nodded and they headed to the only house intact. Master Shun's. As they stepped inside, John stopped, looking around. Tears welled up in his eyes but he fought them back, leading the two women down the hall.

"You can have any of the rooms you want on this side of the courtyard, "John said. "There are five bedrooms. I'm going to be on the other side."

Jade nodded and John turned, walking around the courtyard to the room he would be using. He set his sword beside the bed then stared at the bed. After a few minutes, he turned, walking out the back of the house and sitting under the tree where the crafting table had once sat. The tree was burned and dead, but to him, everything was exactly the same. He could still see the other students sparring. Could hear their swords hitting against each other. Could hear Brandon and Kendrick teaching him how to be something other than a cattle driver. He wished the others were still alive. He missed the old days, when it was all simple. He wanted nothing more than to go back to being that scared cattle herder that fled from his own shadow.

He heard the door behind him slide open but didn't react. He didn't need to, he knew who it was. After a moment, someone walked forward then knelt behind him, wrapping their arms around him, resting their head on his shoulder. Tears began to run out of his eyes and Dawn squeezed him a little tighter.

"I'm sorry," Dawn whispered. "I wish there was something I could do."

John shook his head, reaching up to his arms for a moment before letting his hand fall.

"It's not your fault," John said. "It's the Skeleton King's. I just...I'm not a hero. I know we have to warn the king but...why is it me? Why couldn't this all happen to someone else? I want to just be that scared little cow farmer again."

"It's alright to be afraid and to not like the fate we were given," Dawn stated. "But you are a hero. You just don't see it."

John nodded and leaned his head back onto her shoulder, closing his eyes as fresh tear began to fall and memories of those that had died replayed in his mind. Specifically of his family.

After a few minutes, he stood, helping Dawn up.

"Thank you," John said. "We should get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Dawn nodded, hugging him. He hugged her back before she stepped back and smiled then went to bed. He returned to his room, lying on his bed, waiting for sleep that never came.

* * *

Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Proof

John stopped at the mouth to the cave and looked back. Jade stared into the dark opening for a moment then looked to John.

"It's just a room down there," John said. "Promise."

Jade nodded and walked down the stairs, diamond sword drawn while John waited at the top with Dawn.

"We still have to find your proof," John said. "So, I need to know what really happened."

"I killed them all," Dawn stated. "They...they were servants of the Skeleton King. They were trying to steal something the Skeleton King wanted, something that they claimed would grant the Skeleton King the power to defeat the King's army."

"What?" John asked.

"I don't know," Dawn said. "But...When I said that I was going to report them, they attacked me, so I killed them. I fled when the witness saw me among the corpses because they never would have believed me. The Skeleton King's servants were among the most well-known and most respected of the Royal Guard, and I was still new."

John nodded and looked down the stairwell, seeing the light of Jade's torch inside. He sighed and looked back to Dawn.

"I believe you," John promised. "Come on. We should get going. There may be proof of some kind in the Skeleton King's castle."

Dawn nodded and they walked down the stairs to the small room where Jade was staring at the strange construct. John gave her a questioning look but she shook her head.

"I don't know what this thing is, but I have a bad feeling about it," Jade stated. "Either way, we should keep moving to the castle. That's the main reason we're here."

John nodded and picked up the torch, motioning for the others to follow then walked through the opening in the wall and into the massive empty cavern. They followed the path to the ruined bridge where they stopped. John had forgotten the bridge had been blown up. They could see the ruins from where they stood so Dawn used her pickaxes to gather enough stone blocks to span the gap in the bridge. Then, they walked across the new bridge to the other side, John holding his sword in his free hand tightly, looking around carefully for any sign of movement, both arms trembling.

"Are you scared?" Jade scoffed. "They're just skeletons. nothing to be afraid of."

"You didn't see what they did to my village," John growled. "Besides, it's not the skeletons I'm afraid of."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Jade asked, grinning.

"Endermen," John muttered. "There were at least two working with the skeletons. I'm praying we don't meet one here."

"I doubt that there were Endermen working with the skeletons," Jade snorted. "They kill each other all the time."

"Well I don't know about them killing each other, but there were definitely Endermen helping them here," Dawn stated. "One of them almost killed both of us."

Jade watched her for a moment before turning back to the front. John stopped at the doors to the throne room. He knew they had been open when his father and him had been chased out. Yet they were closed now. It was possible the skeletons had closed them themselves, but it was also possible the room was not empty this time.

"Let's find another way in," John said, turning and walking to the right down the hallway. Jade and Dawn followed, if only because he still had the torch, and the three of them soon found a staircase leading up to a balcony with a door to an upper level of the throne room. John could see a light coming from inside the room so he set his torch down and the three of them silently crept up the stairs to the door, staying in the shadows as they looked in.

"Believe me now?" John whispered to Jade as they watched the skeletons in the room kneel before one sitting in the throne.

Jade nodded, mouth hanging open as she stared in shock and fear. Before them, dozens of skeletons knelt in rows as a single skeleton stared out at them from the white throne. He wore a chest plate that looked to be some form of white metal that matched the crown on his skull. In the front of the crown was a single, thin, purple gem that was roughly three inches long. After a moment, a skeleton wearing obsidian armor walked in from a side door and knelt beside the throne.

"My King," the skeleton spoke. "The gem is within our grasp. We have reached the assault point at long last. They will never see us coming."

"Good," the Skeleton King growled. "Long have I waited for this moment. Longer still has my master waited. I failed him before when those foolish humans got themselves killed before they could steal the Wither Star. I shall not make that mistake again. This time, they all die."

"And what of the girl?" the skeleton in obsidian armor asked.

"Forget her," the Skeleton King said. "They think she was trying to assassinate the King. She cannot return to the castle without dying. Should she interfere again, as she did at that pathetic excuse for a town, kill her. Otherwise, forget her."

"Very well," the skeleton nodded. "And what of the boy? the one who was here."

"He won't be a problem much longer," the Skeleton King stated.

Just as he said this, his skull turned up directly toward John and the others. John spun, raising his sword in time to block a pair of diamond blades. Jade and Dawn spun as well, backing away as the skeleton, who wore obsidian armor, jumped back, spinning its swords before charging. John swore and took a step back, blocking one sword just as Jade blocked the other. John shoved his away and stabbed at the skeleton's face but it bent backward, avoiding the blade before slashing Jade across the chest. She staggered back, holding a hand over the gash in her armor and Hon dove forward, tacking the skeleton to the ground before stabbing it in the face. It exploded into a cloud of smoke, leaving its weapons and armor behind but John simply stood, shouting for the others to follow and sprinted away. They followed and they began to sprint through the hallways as fast as they could. Just as the entrance came into view, the floor collapsed and they fell. They crashed down in a dark room, surrounded by rubble and only one exit.

"You two okay?" John asked.

"Yes," Dawn nodded. "You?"

"Fine," Jade nodded. "Looks like I owe you an apology. You were innocent all along."

"Forget it," Dawn said. "Right now, we have to get out."

Jade nodded and the three of them walked to the exit, carefully following it. After a bit, they came to a spiral staircase that reached up well beyond the level they had fallen from. They began to climb, moving as quickly as they could, and soon they reached the top, stopping and opening the door. Inside was a small room filled with racks of armor and weapons and a chest with papers falling out of it. Dawn walked to the chest first while John and Jade both went to the armor. Jade decided to keep hers but John put on a diamond chest plate, leggings, and boots. Then he got a second set for Dawn and walked over to kneel beside her, looking into the chest.

"Find anything?" John asked.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded holding out a piece of paper. "Proof."

John took the paper and read aloud.

"We hereby swear fealty to the King of the Undead," John read. "We shall do as he commands and shall, if the need should present itself, give our lives for his cause. We shall retrieve that item which he seeks from the false king sitting in the human capital and shall bring it to His Majesty the King of the Undead, or die trying. The Wither Star shall be His Majesty's. So swears...I don't recognize these names."

He held the paper out to Jade who took it and looked at it, reading the names several times.

"These are the Royal Guards she killed," Jade stated. "This will exonerate her. You carry it, as it was you who spoke on her behalf."

John nodded, tucking it into his chest plate before looking out the window.

"We have to go back down," John said. "We're too high to jump."

They nodded and headed back down the stairs. After a while, John broke out the wall and looked down. Then, he dropped out, landing in a roll before walking back to the side of the cliff and looking up.

"Jump, I'll catch you," John said.

Dawn jumped first, John catching her and setting her on her feet before handing her her new armor. She smiled and put them on as John caught Jade, setting her down and whistling. A moment later, Faith arrived, leading Jade's horse. They all climbed on and took off at a gaollop back toward the capitol.

"We don't have much time," John growled. "We have to get there before the skeletons or it's over."

"I know a shortcut," Jade said. "This way."

She turned and John followed. After a bit, they entered a pass through a mountain range and John and Jade both drew their swords.

* * *

Read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Minecraft.

* * *

Dead Trenches

They rode in silence, John looking around carefully while Jade led them through the twisting and turning labyrinth of valleys. As they rode, John pulled up beside Jade.

"So, how much faster is this shortcut?" John asked.

"An uninterrupted trip is about twenty three hours," Jade said.

"And an interrupted one?" John asked.

"Not everyone leaves this place alive," Jade said. "It's called the Dead Trenches."

"Why's it called that?" John asked.

Jade pointed to the side and John looked, seeing a group of nearly fifty zombies staggering out of a cave in the side of the cliff to his left. They sped past the group easily enough, but there were zombies in front of them now. Just as they passed a group, one of them lunged at Faith. John split its head open, killing it and they continued, trying to avoid the growing number of zombies.

"Looks like this might be an interrupted trip after all," Jade growled.

John spurred Faith to go faster and she complied, speeding into a clear path through the zombies, following Jade but the zombies began to close in quickly. Just as John was having to attack zombies on both sides again and again, an end to the horde came into view.

"Dawn, take the reins," John shouted.

Dawn did as instructed and John took one of her pickaxes, using it on the left side of Faith while using his sword on the right side. Then, finally, they broke free of the horde, leaving it behind. John put Dawn's pickaxe back, taking the reins back and allowing Faith to slow down as Jade did the same.

"Looks like we're clear for a bit," Jade said. "That could have been much worse."

"I agree," John nodded. "I can see why it's called the Dead Trenches though."

Just then, a hole opened below them and they fell. The horses landed on their hooves, continuing to run through the darkness as John lit a torch, holding it up. They were in a massive underground chamber and were surrounded by zombies that were closing in on them. Ahead of them was a light and a slope leading out but they would have to fight through the zombies to get there. John readied himself as Dawn pulled out a pickaxe in her left hand, preparing to help. Jade let the reins go and drew a second sword just as the two horses crashed into the lines of zombies. They began to hack and slash furiously, trying to clear a path for their horses to minimize the number of zombies the horses had to plow through. After several minutes, Jade's horse began to pull away as Faith was swarmed, forced to slow down. Then, just as Jade began up the ramp, something massive and solid crashed into John's side, hauling him off of Faith and leaving his sword on the ground beside her and Dawn in the saddle. John crashed down among the zombies and they began to claw at his armor. He held his arms up, shielding his head but that simply exposed his arms to them instead. Then, suddenly, the zombies died in rapid succession. He looked and saw Dawn killing any that tried to get to him. His sword was sticking out of the ground beside him and he smiled, gripping the hilt and using it to stand.

"Thank you," he sighed pulling it free of the ground and pulling out a torch.

The sight that greeted them was not what he expected. The zombies were everywhere, but mixed in were some zombies just as big as the giant skeletons that had attacked his village. It occurred to him that that had been what had pulled him off the horse. He looked around, seeing Faith escape up the slope and sighed. He'd have to find her again. But for now, they needed to get out. A zombie stumbled toward him and he slashed it, then another, and another. They were slow but there were so many that they were closing in all at once, making it difficult to keep them away. He slashed two then stabbed another before kicking a fourth away, knocking over a line of them. He backed up, his back bumping into Dawn's and he swallowed hard. The circle they were in was smaller than he had hoped if she was there.

"We need to get out of here," John stated. "I'll try and clear a path. Stay close."

Dawn nodded and John spun, sprinting at the slope. He began to slash any zombie he could reach and Dawn followed suit, dropping zombies faster than him. After a moment, they wordlessly switched places as she could attack faster than him, and he began to follow, killing anything that she missed. they avoided the giant zombies as much as they could, but just as Dawn reached the slope, John felt a massive fist hit him in the side, making him drop the torch and throwing him into the zombies again. He slashed all of the zombies around himself and sprinted at the slope as the giant zombie that had punched him stepped in the way. Dawn turned to go back but John shook his head.

"Go!" John shouted. "I'll handle this!"

Dawn hesitated then turned, sprinting out of the cavern. John slashed three zombies as they grabbed him then ducked under the giant zombie's arm, slashing it across the chest then ducking under its other arm, the arm smashing zombies away. He slashed it across the side as it turned partially, then leapt back as its fists crashed down where he had been. He lunged forward, stabbing at its face but it straightened up, the sword barely scratching its torso instead before it swiped at him. He ducked, slashing the arm as it passed and the zombie roared, John slashing its side before a leg. It fell to that knee and John removed its head. It fell backward and John leapt onto it then off of it, clearing several rows of zombies before slashing a row to clear himself a spot to land as the giant zombie and those he had just slashed exploded. Then, he rolled to his feet, slashing another zombie and breaking free of the horde, sprinting up the slope into the valley. Dawn was waiting on Faith's back. She held her hand out and John grabbed it, leaping up onto Faith just before she took off away from the pit, zombies starting out of it. A little further, they found Jade waiting and started off again, following Jade through the valley again. After a bit, it began to grow dark and zombies began to appear again.

"Oh boy," John growled. "This won't go well."

He and Jade both pulled out torches, Dawn taking their so John could hold the reins. As they rode, they dodged and weaved around the groups of zombies. Then, a hole opened behind them and skeletons began to sprint out.

"Damn!" John shouted, slashing a zombie before it could attack Faith.

Jade looked back and growled in frustration. They began to pull away from the skeleton until a group of nearly twenty skeletal horses broke out of the ranks of skeletons, the skeletons on their backs wearing iron armor and holding iron swords ready.

"Oh boy," John growled.

Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, an equally large group of zombie-bearing horses rode out of caves in the cliff faces. Some of the horses were missing large patches of skin, some had no skin, just exposed muscles, and two were actually headless. The zombies on these held stone swords but were clearly much more agile than normal zombies.

"Is there by chance a zombie king?" John shouted to Jade as the skeleton riders began to close in.

"No!" Jade shouted. "They're just really dangerous zombies!"

John looked back in time to duck under a sword, pushing Dawn down as he did. He sat up, blocking a second slash and then slashed the skeletal horse. The skeleton crashed to the ground, also dying as they rounded a corner. As they did, they reached a section pockmarked with holes and boulders. They began to wind their way through, Dawn taking the reins so John could fight, and the skeleton riders began to close in again, this time with zombies mixed in.

"Freaking fight you jackasses!" John shouted, hurling a block of stone from his pocket, tripping up a zombie horse and sending the zombie crashing into a skeletal horse's legs, tripping it up as well.

A skeleton rode up on John's right, slashing at him and he blocked it, shoving the sword away and slashing at the skeleton only for the skeleton to jump into the air over the blade then land on his horse again, slashing again. John blocked it then kicked the side of the skeleton's horse and it veered sideways into a boulder, the skeleton sailing over the boulder and then falling into a hole. John turned, blocking a sword from the other side as another skeleton rode up directly behind them. John kicked the horse on their left away and gripped Faith as hard as he could with his legs, leaning backward and slashing the skeleton's horse across the face, making it explode into a cloud of smoke under the skeleton, dropping it. he sat back up just as something above them made a huge boom. he looked up at the side of the valley to see several enormous boulders rolling down the incline. he hadn't even noticed it had changed from two cliff faces, but either way it didn't change much. Jade passed the rock slide easily and Faith hurried to try to escape but the boulders were closing in fast. Faith passed less than an inch in front of a boulder before they rolled across the floor of the valley, killing nearly all of their pursuers. One of the zombie horses with no head leapt over a smaller boulder and three skeletal horses rose between them, beginning to catch up. John realized that Faith was getting tired and reluctantly made her slow down.

"Stay low," John said to Dawn, who lay flat against Faith.

As they rode, the inclines became cliffs again and they began to pass enormous stone pillars. John slashed one as they passed and it smashed, beginning to collapse. It was slow, though, and only caught one of the skeletons. One of the skeletons began to catch up and as soon as he arrived, he stabbed at Faith. John swept the attack aside, slashing upward at the skeleton's horse but it swerved away just in time to dodge a boulder that knocked the sword out of John's hand. John swore as the sword removed on of the zombie horse's legs and it fell, hurling the zombie to the last skeleton horse. The skeleton rode back over, slashing at John but he caught its arm, looking ahead and seeing a boulder. The skeleton's horse tried to pull away but the skeleton's foot was stuck in the saddle, keeping it from escaping. At the last second, John let go, the skeleton and its horse both crashing into the boulder. John looked back at the last horse then forward again, taking the reins and urging Faith to speed up again. There were holes up ahead again where John could kill the last horse, if they could just get there.

Just as they entered the area full of holes, the last horse rode up beside them. John ducked as a sword passed over him, only barely missing Faith, then kicked the skeletal horse, making it swerve away. It leapt over a hole, landing and swerving back toward them, seeming to be planning to ram them. John pulled hard on the reins, making Faith skid to a stop and the skeletal horse shot past in front of them one hoof falling into a hole, the leg breaking free and sending the horse and its riders crashing to the ground. John purred Faith forward again, slower this time, and they soon found Jade waiting. they began to ride a bit slower through the valley and soon exited it into a forest, the same where John and Dawn had found the cliff path, where Dawn had parted ways.

"We made it," John sighed. "Let's hurry and get into the city. We have to show the proof to the king."

Jade nodded and they began to carefully go down the cliff path before riding around to the front gate, the guards opening it immediately for Jade. They rode through the city to the castle where Jade told the front door guards to take the horses to the castle stable and give them food and water. Then, they ran into the castle and followed Jade to the throne room where the king was waiting.

"You've returned," the king said. "Well? Are they telling the truth Jade?"

"Yes, your majesty," Jade said. "I'm afraid they are. The skeletons will be here by dawn at the latest."

"The go and sound the alarm," the king ordered and Jade bowed and left. "So, did you find proof to exonerate the would-be assassin?"

"We did," John nodded, pulling the paper from inside his armor and handing it to the king who read it, eyes widening.

"They meant to steal the...I see," the king mused. "Very well. Your friend is cleared of charges. I apologize for how things went, and extend you a personal invitation back to the Royal Guard."

"I respectfully decline," Dawn said. "I'm going to stay with John for the time being. He's more honorable than any of the Royal Guards and he'll need my help."

"Very well," the king nodded. "John, your friends who arrived while you were away were given an inn near the gate. You passed it on your way here."

"Thank you Your Majesty," John said bowing. "What will you do about the skeletons?"

"We'll go to war," the king said. "If they want the Wither Star, they will have to take it."

"What is the Wither Star?" John asked.

"It's an artifact from the Nether," the king said. "Legend has it, it was once used as the power source for the Witherlord's most powerful weapon. We cannot allow it to fall into the Skeleton King's hands."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to get it out of the city?" John asked.

"These walls have never been breached," the king stated. "The Skeleton King failed before to breach them, and he'll fail again."

"But what if they've been preparing for this war longer than we think?" John asked. "Maybe they had a way to break through this time."

"Son, we could ponder what ifs until our grandchildren's grandchildren died of old age," the king stated. "The walls will not be breached by the Skeleton King. Put your mind at ease. You are safe here."

John opened his moth before sighing and nodding. He bowed and left, Dawn following. John went to the shop where his sword was being enchanted first but stopped just inside realizing he had never gotten any redstone or gold.

"Ah, welcome back," the man greeted. "Did you bring what I requested?"

John was about to say no when Dawn said, "Yes."

Dawn walked forward pulling the requested items out of her pocket and setting them on the counter. John stared at her in shock and the store owner handed her the sword, which was glowing slightly. Dawn thanked him and handed the sword to John. They left silently but as soon as they were outside, John turned on Dawn.

"Where did you get those?" John asked.

"When you went to sleep, I went out and mined for a bit," Dawn said. "I figured you'd be too busy with trying to find proof of the Skeleton King's actions and of my innocence, so I figured I'd handle the gold and redstone."

John stared at her for a moment before hugging her. She blinked in surprise before hugging him back.

"Come on," she smiled, stepping back. "We should go find the others."

John nodded, putting his sword away and they hurried through the city, finding the inn easily and finding the others in a cafe just inside the door.

"You're back!" Melody gasped throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her back, and after a moment she stepped back, inspecting him for wounds.

"I'm alright," he promised. "Nothing's going to kill me yet."

She nodded and the others walked over.

"Well?" Kendrick asked. "What's going on?"

"The king is preparing for war with the Skeleton King, who apparently wants the power source for a weapon used by the Witherlord, the Skeleton King's Nether alter ego."

"What's the weapon?" Melody asked.

"Don't know," John said.

"What's it do?" Brandon asked.

"Not a clue," Dawn said.

"Is it only the Skeleton King or is the Witherlord involved?" Damian asked.

"I...I pray it's only the Skeleton King," John said. "But I honestly doubt it is, given the Endermen."

"Endermen are from a different realm altogether," Dawn said. "They don't serve the Witherlord. But...if they have a king as well, and that king is involved..."

She trailed off because it was obvious what she meant. If the Endermen had a king and it fought in the war, the entire world was doomed. No force in existence could defeat an army of Endermen.

* * *

Read and review. Undecided about pairing. please leave reviews. Melody or Dawn?


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

War

John climbed the stairs, stopping at the edge of the balcony beside Dawn, watching the gate in the distance. It was late, the city lit with torches and with countless soldiers and even Royal Guards patrolling the street. The guards wore standard iron armor. The Royal Guards wore armor that was either gilded iron or a seemingly random type of gemstone, and all of them had the Royal Guard insignia branded on the chest, an ornate crown with a pair of great swords crossed behind it and a ring of gemstones around the insignia. The top of the wall was lined with Royal Guards in gleaming emerald or ruby armor, all of them with diamond swords at their waste and with bows ready.

"Do you think we can win this?" John asked.

"No," Dawn said simply. "But they didn't see what happened at your village. They don't understand. And my status as a former Royal Guard isn't helping me persuade anyone that we should leave."

"Hey, I meant to ask you, how did my parents know you if you and me are about the same age?" John asked. "They left when I was an infant."

"Simple," Dawn smiled. "They kept tabs on the Royal Guard. And once I joined, I tracked them down, becoming their informant for years."

John smirked then shook his head and turned back to the view.

"Should have known," John sighed. "So, how do you think they'll attack? Tunnel up through the streets?"

"Probably," Dawn nodded. "There's nothing to stop them. Hell, once they get the Wither Star, they'll probably collapse the city to finish us off."

"What is the Wither Star?" John asked. "I mean really."

"Well," Dawn said, thinking. "Originally, it was a Nether Star, a crystal shaped like a four-pointed star that is the hear of a Wither, a three-headed monster that lives in the Nether and lives only to destroy. A Nether Star is the physical manifestation of their evil. The Wither Star is, according to legend, a Nether Star that contains the souls of hundreds of Withers, rather than only one. According to legend, a monstrous creature called the Angel of Death summoned hundreds of Withers and then killed them all, sealing their souls into a Nether Star. That star turned black, becoming known as the Wither Star. The Angel of Death supposedly used its power as his ultimate weapon to conquer the world. Then, one day, according to legend, another monster, Herobrine, fought the Angel or Death, killing him and taking the Wither Star. Then, he attacked the kingdom but was stopped by a lone hero who locked him away in a desolate land where no one dares go. The Wither Star, however, was stolen by the Witherlord, who used its power to attack the kingdom, the only force that stood against the Angel of Death's forces before Herobrine. The war, however, was generations later and no one knows why. But in the war, the star was eventually captured by the kingdom and the Witherlord and Skeleton King's armies were driven off."

"And now the kingdom has grown arrogant, believing they are strong enough to fight the forces alone after the Skeleton King has had years to plan and prepare," John summarized.

"Yes," Dawn nodded.

"Do you know who my father was?" John asked.

"I do," Dawn nodded. "He was a mercenary. Born a peasant then trained by a Royal Guard. When his teacher was killed by bandits, your father became a mercenary, traveling around and defeating groups of thieves for a price. Eventually, when the war began, the kingdom hired him to fight for us, as he was among the most skilled fighters who ever lived. It's probably where you get your own natural talent. And yes, you do have a natural talent. Anyway, during the war, he became a hero among the Royal Guard. Jack and Martha became close friends with him during the war. That's why he gave you to them when he died."

"I see," John said, staring out at the darkness beyond the walls of the city. "I don't suppose Herobrine is going to pop up and slaughter us all."

"Well," Dawn smirked. "If he does, it's in your bloodline to stop him."

"Come again?" John gaped.

"The hero that stopped him was determined to be an ancestor of your father's," Dawn said. "Plus, during the war, it was rumored that Herobrine had escaped. Your father went to investigate and when he returned, an army of skeletons was following and he was severely wounded but claimed that Herobrine was still imprisoned. The thing was, supposedly, and this one is entirely rumor, the wounds weren't consistent with skeleton swords."

"So you're saying my father fought Herobrine," John said. "And that's why he died."

"I don't know if it's true, but that's what the rumor says," Dawn shrugged.

John stared at her before shaking his head. He stared out at the darkness in silence. It was one thing to believe that every skeleton in existence was about to kill him and that his father was some great warrior. It was even possible to believe that he was only fighting to protect a stone filled with the souls of hundreds of monsters. But believing his father had fought and defeated some super powerful monster capable of beating an unstoppable force, that was something entirely different. Though he wasn't sure how.

"Wonder where they are," Dawn finally said. "We wouldn't be able to see them if they attacked now. What are they waiting for?"

"The night is darkest just before dawn," John said. "Dawn is in a few more hours. It shouldn't be long now. But I can't help feeling we're missing something big."

Just then, the ground began to shake violently. They both lost their footing. John slammed into the wall, falling to the ground and Dawn fell forward, screaming as she fell off the balcony. John threw himself forward, grabbing her hand and driving his sword into the floor of the balcony, struggling to hold on as the shaking got worse. Dozens of feet below them, several guards shouted in fear and confusion, then in dismay. John looked outward, Dawn twisting around to do the same. The source of the shaking became clear. A massive square of Obsidian was rising from the ground, breaking free as it did, causing the ground to shake. It had to be easily six hundred feet wide, and three hundred tall. More than big enough for an army to march through.

Finally the square stopped, the shaking dying down. John pulled himself and Dawn back up, years of working a farm and his training with Kendrick and Brandon allowing him to pull them both to the top without falling. Once on top, they stood, John pulling his sword out of the ground as they stared out at the square.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," John breathed.

"It's...a Nether portal," Dawn breathed. "He's going to open a portal for the Witherlord!"

As she said this, purple energy began to spread in the square, starting in the lower left corner and reaching outward, the energy spiraling and swirling like smoke, and shining, giving everything, including the city, and eery purple glow, despite the torches.

"We have to get to the gate," Dawn said. "Even if the Skeleton King can't break in, the Witherlord can."

The two of them sprinted down the steps, reaching the street in minutes and finding guards sprinting toward the gate. Just as they reached the ground, Damian ran over with Melody.

"Kendrick and Brandon are at the gate," Damian said. "What now?"

"Every castle has a way out," John said. "The King should be inside. Tell him I asked for him to smuggle you two out. Keep her safe, Damian. We'll meet you outside."

Damian nodded and ran into the castle with Melody. Then, John and Dawn ran for the gate.

"Not even a hug goodbye?" Dawn asked.

"Now's really not the time for a long goodbye, don't you think?" John asked.

Dawn nodded an agreement as they slowed to a stop, a ways back from the gate yet. The glow from the portal was shining through between the doors and around them, and everyone present was on edge. No one had expected a portal, let alone one so overwhelmingly massive. They could hear feet, marching in perfect step and growing closer. Something, somewhere, roared. John held his sword ready, then turned and looked around.

"He said we wouldn't see them coming," John breathed.

"We saw them," Dawn said.

"No," John said. "We saw the portal. We hear _something_ coming. We don't see what."

"You think it's a distraction?" Dawn asked.

"I think that the back door might be less safe than we hoped," John said.

Dawn's eye's widened and she sprinted away, toward the castle. John turned back to the gate as something hit it with a massive crash, and it rocked inward. Dust fell from the wall and people shouted in fear, backing away. The door was hit again. John looked up at the top of the wall, seeing the archers all firing toward the ground in front of the door. The door rocked inward a third time and a gold block fell from the door, shrinking as it hit the ground, breaking a ground block as well. John gulped, taking a couple involuntary steps back as the door rocked inward again, several more blocks falling from the door, light shining through the gaps.

"It won't hold!" someone wailed.

The archers on the wall began to fire frantically, but a moment later, arrows began to return. In seconds, the archers were forced to either crouch behind a parapet or jump off the wall to the top of a building then make their way to the ground to join in the battle in the streets once the gate finally gave, which it obviously would. Seconds later, the gate, now practically crumbling, was bashed inward for the fifth time, the massive metal beams meant to hold it shut smashing and falling away as several miniature gold ingots, except for one. The gate swung back into place one final time before being destroyed. With the final hit, the gate all but exploded, full-sized gold blocks sailing through the air, hitting several soldiers and damaging the buildings around them. Rather than hundreds of skeletons charging in, a single, massive green creature did. Its legs, though muscular, looked disproportionate to its torso, which bulged with muscle and was pockmarked with battle scars. Two yellowed, chipped tusks jutted up from its bottom jaw, and it swept an entire line of soldiers aside with a single swing of its massive wooden club.

"Troll!" someone shouted.

And just like that, it was chaos. Archers were firing at the troll, whose back was already lined with countless arrows, and soldiers on the ground were fleeing as fast as their feet would carry them. This behemoth of a monster stood more than double Damian's height, and had its eyes locked on John.

"Oh terrific," John growled as Kendrick and Brandon stepped up beside him.

"Why is it always me?" John asked them as the three backed away.

"Good question," Brandon asked. "Remind me to ask you later."

John snorted in amusement then turned, sprinting down a side street. There was a deafening roar and a moment later, the troll was blasting its way after him, arms smashing the walls of the buildings to make room. John sprinted around the corner, skidding on the smooth stones of the road, then ducked as the corner of the building exploded past him. He found traction, sprinting away from the troll just as its club crashed down where he had been. A staircase on the right came into his view as the troll began to bear down on him. He sprinted up the staircase, leaping off the top as the troll smashed through it. John landed on the troll's head, stabbing his sword into it then ripped the sword back out and leapt sideways off the troll onto the roof of a building. He looked toward the gate and felt his blood run cold. The soldiers had returned, but now there were black-boned skeletons flooding into the city, fighting with the soldiers. It was a vicious battle but it wasn't clear which side was winning.

John turned back to the troll as it grabbed the steeple of a church and hurled it at John.

"Shit!" John shouted, sliding down the roof he was on then leaping to a balcony the next building over.

The steeple crashed into the building he had been on and obliterated the roof. Then, the troll exploded out of what was left, swatting at John with its free hand. John leapt off of the balcony, driving his sword into the troll's side just as the troll's hand smashed the balcony and a large portion of the building's wall. John ripped his sword out, dropping to the road and landing in a roll as the troll tried to stomp on him, barely missing. John stood, turning back toward it just as several arrows hit the troll in the face, making it stagger backward. John spun, looking down the road to see Kendrick, Brandon, and Dawn all aiming bows at the troll. It roared, lumbering down the street at them and the three scattered into side streets, John doing the same. After a moment, John dove backward as the troll exploded out of the building on his left, crashing into the other one but stopping, roaring and charging at him.

"Leave me alone!" John shouted, running back the way he had come.

At the last second, he dove sideways into an alleyway and the troll stomped past. Just after it was past, John stood, turning and finding a group of Wither Skeletons charging at him, stone swords drawn. John turned, sprinting out of the alleyway just as the troll crashed into it, killing the skeletons before chasing John. An arrow stuck into its front ankle and the troll roared, veering sideways after Kendrick, who turned, fleeing. John turned, watching as Brandon ran out of a side street and sent an arrow into the back of the troll's head. It turned, roaring at him and charging. Then, Dawn stepped out, hurling an entirely iron spear into the troll's front ankle, the back foot catching on it and sending the troll toppling to the ground. John sprinted forward, driving his sword into one of the Troll's eyes as Brandon stabbed the other and Kendrick stabbed the troll in the base of the skull. Finally, it exploded into a massive cloud of smoke and all of them sighed in relief, breathing hard. They turned, hurrying back through the city toward the gate.

When they arrived, they found that the soldiers were still holding, but only barely. Then, reinforcements arrived. For the skeletons. Wither Skeletons twice the size of the others with what looked like leather pauldrons and a pair of massive iron swords. They reached the guards and slashed their way through in an instant. They charged at John and the others and John gulped, taking a step back as Kendrick and Brandon stepped forward. John glanced at Dawn, seeing terror written all over her face as she stared at the approaching monsters.

"Get out of here," John said, stepping forward. "Find Damian and Melody. Get them out of the city."

"The secret tunnel was flooded with skeletons," Dawn said. "Just like you said. Most of the army is there, for when they try and ambush us. How do we get out?"

"Break through the wall," John said. "I'm sure the King has TNT somewhere."

"I think that's been tried," Dawn said.

"Then find rope and rappel down the outside," John said. "Just get out of here."

Dawn stared at him for a moment before nodding and sprinting away. John sighed, turning back to the skeletons as Kendrick and Brandon both smiled back at him.

"She's very pretty too," Brandon grinned.

"Don't start," John growled. "I'm working hard not to run away."

"So are we," Kendrick snorted. "You're not the only one afraid."

John nodded as the skeletons, who had still been fighting the few stragglers of the King's army, sprinted at them. They charged forward, Kendrick and Brandon rolling under a pair of massive iron swords and attacking the next two giant skeletons. John ducked under the first's sword then slashed its knees before its head, killing it. Kendrick and Brandon finished their opponents equally fast before the three carved their way into the Wither Skeletons. There weren't nearly as many as had first entered, maybe seventy left, but for three people, it was asking a lot. John ducked under two swords, allowing the skeletons to slash each other before standing, grabbing a skeleton by the eye sockets and throwing him into another sword.

John ducked as Kendrick flipped over him, rolling over his back and bringing his left foot down on one Wither Skeleton, smashing its skull on the ground, before his right foot followed, smashing a second one. John stood back up, blocking a sword in time for Brandon to slash the skeleton before Brandon spun around John, slashing another. John spun, stabbing a skeleton then did a back flip onto another's head and spun, snapping its neck. As he dropped through its smoke cloud, he slashed another then blocked a stab. Then, a very large fist crashed into the skeleton, sending it crashing through the skeletons. Damian grabbed another then hurled it at a giant, smashing the giant's skull with the smaller skeleton, killing both. Then, he waded through the skeletons, stone sword clearing entire groups per swing, his massive arms doubling as battering rams for similar results.

"Glad he's with us!" Brandon shouted, fencing with a skeleton while also dodging several other blades at once, killing anything that got too close.

John spun, ducking under a blade then kicked the skeleton into the one that was giving Brandon a hard time and Brandon killed both. Then, he jumped, flipping over a blade and decapitating the skeleton. He landed on one knee, spinning and slashing another across the waist and killing it before Kendrick and Brandon both flipped over him, clearing a space around them. He stood, turning to look at Damian as Damian killed another giant skeleton, no wielding a pair of iron swords He spun, finishing the last giant skeleton and the remaining normal-sized ones suddenly separated, lining the edges of the street.

"Now what?" John asked, feeling fear grip him, despite not knowing what was happening.

"This can't be good," Kendrick said. "Damian! We should fall back!"

Damian nodded, turning and hurrying toward them just as a roar rang out behind him. He slowed to a stop, turning to look back as the others stared in terror. Standing behind Damian, now in the doorway, was a Wither Skeleton with an obsidian crown with a purple gem matching the one John had seen on the Skeleton King's. The Witherlord had a shroud of darkness clinging to him in the silhouette of a body, glowing red eyes, and an Obsidian sword. The skeleton was a little taller than the giant skeletons, standing about two feet taller than Damian.

"Please tell me this isn't..." Kendrick trailed off.

"The Witherlord," John breathed. "Both of you run. Tell the king he's here. Get us help!"

Kendrick and Brandon both turned, sprinting away as Damian raised his swords and John stepped up beside him, raising his own. The Witherlord roared, starting forward and both John and Damian backed away. The Wither Skeletons formed up behind them and they stopped. Damian stepped forward, slashing at the Witherlord and the Witherlord blocked the slash then punched Damian. A sonic boom rocked the street, knocking all of the skeletons and John over and Damian sailed away, blasting through a building then hitting the next and dropping to the ground. John gulped, pushing himself up as the Witherlord turned on him. John gulped, raising his sword as the Witherlord roared. John staggered back, covering his ears just before arrows began to stick into the Witherlord's face. John turned, seeing soldiers sprinting toward them. That was all it took.

The Wither Skeletons moved to fight the soldiers and John fought his way through them then fled, finding Damian before the two of them ran for the castle. Before we even made it halfway, the front gate exploded off the castle, flying into a nearby building and a massive obsidian golem with redstone down each arm and the right side of its torso in front and ruby eyes lumbered out of the castle, guards flooding around it, careful to avoid it as the guards moved to figh the skeletons following the golem. Damian and John groaned, knowing who was going to have to kill the thing.

"That's going to be problematic," Damian complained.

"Can you break Obsidian?" I asked.

"We'll see," Damian said. "Stay behind me."

John nodded as Damian lifted his swords and began forward. The golem moved to meet him instantly, and Damian slashed at it. His sword sparked off of it and its fist collided with his face, sending him reeling. He crashed into a wall, collapsing it and groaned.

"He packs a punch," Damian growled.

"John, Damian!" Dawn shouted from off to one side, running over.

"Dawn!" John smiled. "What the hell! You're supposed to be with Melody!"

"Brandon and Kendrick are with her," Dawn said. "We couldn't get out. I came to help you with this."

"Got any way to break obsidian?" John asked.

"I forgot my obsidian pickaxes, sorry," Dawn said rolling her eyes. "We'll have to trick it into killing itself."

"How?" John asked.

"We need traps," Damian said. "We'll use it to break the wall open. Then we'll use the hole to retreat. We can't kill this here."

John nodded and they all turned, running around the golem and toward the castle, wordlessly planning to take the King and the Wither Star. As they reached the gate where the battle had died down a bit, they found numerous wounded and countless dead guards. They quickly finished the skeletons there as the golem stomped after them, moving thankfully very slow.

"Where's the King?" John asked a wounded guard.

"In the treasure room, getting the Wither Star," the guard said before pointing at the tallest tower. "Up there."

John stared at the tower before groaning and sprinting toward the castle, the others following. They sprinted inside to find utter chaos. Skeletons and Wither Skeletons were fighting soldiers all throughout the hallways and chambers of the castle. John sprinted to the first battling pair they found and split the skeleton's skull then moved on to the next, the others following suit. Soon, a group of nearly fifty soldiers was sprinting through the castle with them, leading them toward the tower, which could only be accessed through the throne room.

Finally, they burst through the doors of the throne room and skidded to a stop. Seated in the throne, was none other than the Skeleton King. Kneeling on the ground before him were nearly a hundred skeletons. As one, the skeletons stood, turning toward the guards and charging, outnumbering them two to one.

"Oh god," John breathed as the soldiers moved to fight, most doing alright, but a few falling almost instantly. "This is going to be bad."

John looked to the Skeleton King, who simply stared back at him. He swallowed hard but drew his sword.

Just as he did, several skeletons broke through the line of soldiers, charging at him. John stepped forward, blocking the first sword then shoving it into the second, blocking that slash, before killing the first skeleton. He ducked under a third sword and Damian's passed over him, killing three skeletons before the others charged into the ranks of the guards, trying to help. John stood, finding Dawn at his side and six skeletons charging them.

"You and me again huh?" John grumbled. "Well, at least I'm not dying today."

One slashed at John and he blocked it, kicking the skeleton into the next before grabbing Dawn by the arm and spinning, allowing her to swing around and kick the skeletons. He set her on her feet again and slashed two skeletons. Two more charged at him but Dawn blocked their swords with her pickaxes, throwing the swords away before killing the skeletons. As the last two charged at them, Wither Skeletons began to sprint down the stairs. John cursed, killing the skeleton fighting him and turning toward them in time to see two familiar faces fighting them and successfully slaughtering them. Emile and the man that won the tournament.

"What the hell are they doing here?" John gaped. "How'd they survive?"

"Not sure," Dawn said. "The guy in the coat probably didn't fight last time."

The man was quite effectively slaughtering the Wither Skeletons with an iron bo staff, knocking their skulls off with each swing. Emile was wielding a pair of swords and was quite efficiently laying waste to them as well.

"John!" Brandon shouted.

John snapped back to reality just in time to sidestep a stab and kill the skeleton, looking around. Barely any guards were left, but with John's friends' help, there were barely any skeletons either. However, now, the Skeleton King was on his feet, walking calmly toward John, a sword made out of bone held in his hand.

"You fight as your father once did," the Skeleton King stated, slashing his way through any guards unfortunate enough to be within range, or foolish enough to attack him. "Yet, you're still a bit sloppy. I had hoped that by the time you and I fought, you would be a bit more of a challenge. Oh well. I wasn't able to defeat your father the last time he and I clashed. At least this time, I can correct that mistake."

John staggered away and Dawn moved to attack but John caught her by the back of her armor, all but throwing her to Damian. The Skeleton King paid her no mind, closing in on his target. John swallowed hard then sprinted forward, slashing at the Skeleton King. Just before it hit, the Skeleton King began to shine bright white and sped around John. John spun, switching his sword to his other hand and only barely blocked a slash, flying across the room, sword stabbing into the ground beside him.

"Pathetic," the Skeleton King snorted, walking toward him again.

John looked over at Emile and the other man as they finished the Wither Skeletons and the man with the staff began to collect Wither Skeleton skulls that he had knocked off. He glared at John for a moment, then ran off. John shook his head, pushing himself up and raising his sword, barely managing to block another slash, holding it back only by placing his free hand on the other end of the blade.

"You're weak, human," the Skeleton king growled. "Submit. I will make your death swift."

"Never," John growled.

Just then, Emile slammed into the Skeleton King, tackling him away from John.

"Get the Wither Star!" Emile shouted, backing away and raising his swords, Kendrick and Brandon joining him. "We'll hold him off!"

John wanted to argue but turned, sprinting to the tower, Dawn following. After several minutes of stairs, they finally reached the top, stopping just inside the broken door. There were a dozen or so dead Royal Guards, including Jade, who the king was holding and weeping over.

"Your majesty..."

"Don't," the King growled. "You were right. We should have fled. Are you happy now?"

"No," John said. "Your majesty, let me take the Wither Star. i need to get it out of the city."

"You're right," the king nodded. "It's caused nothing but trouble. Losing my kingdom was one thing. But losing Jade...Where is the Skeleton King?"

"Downstairs, fighting my friends," John said.

"Then we'll have to fight our way past him," the King growled, setting Jade down and picking up a diamond sword, pulling his fir-lined cape off and tossing his crown aside. "Let's go."

The three of them sprinted down the stairs, reaching the ground floor to see Brandon and Kendrick against the wall, struggling to pick themselves back up, and Emile lying headless beneath the Skeleton King, who was waiting patiently for John to return. The Skeleton King stood as he saw the king and John enter and grinned, raising his sword.

"Hello again Your majesty," the Skeleton King greeted. "I've come for the star."

"Guess you'll be disappointed," the king said, handing John a black four-pointed crystal. "Get it out of here."

John turned, sprinting toward the door, Dawn following, then Damian with Kendrick and Brandon over his shoulders. All of them stopped as the Skeleton King laughed.

"Nice try," the Skeleton King laughed. "I know that's a decoy. I know where the true one lies. I can sense it."

John turned to look as the Skeleton King sped around behind the King, stabbing him and lifting him off the ground. The king shouted in agony and fear. Then, the Skeleton King drove his free hand into the King's back, blood spraying out before the king's back practically exploded as the Skeleton King ripped out a crystal identical to the one john was holding, except somehow seeming to radiate danger. John swallowed hard as the Skeleton king turned toward him, grinning even more than usual, considering he was just a skull.

"Go ahead and flee," the Skeleton King said. "I'm done with you. I have what I came for. I'll let the Witherlord deal with you."

John and the others didn't give him the change to reconsider. They were out the door and gone in seconds. As they reached the entry hall, they found the obsidian golem waiting outside. They didn't even slow down as they sprinted past it, avoiding its punches before running to the wall out of the city. The Witherlord was probably finished at the gate by now, but there was no sign of him. After a few seconds, the Obsidian golem stepped into view, pulling up a massive chunk of the ground and hurling it at them. They all scattered, allowing the giant pice of ground to break through the wall for them then scrambled out through the hole, except Damian.

"Go," Damian ordered.

"What about you?" John asked.

"It will follow," Damian said. "I'll keep it from leaving."

"Damian no!" John shouted but Damian turned toward him.

"I'm sorry for bullying you," Damian said. "It was wrong. I'm happy to say I consider you a friend. No leave. I can only keep it busy for so long."

With that, Damian charged back into the city, reaching the obsidian golem in a minute and slamming his swords into it, both snapping. John tried to go help but Dawn grabbed him around the waist, whistling and summoning Faith and Jasper, who had somehow escaped the city. Then, she forced him up onto Faith, climbing up behind him to hold him on as Kendrick and Brandon climbed onto Jasper and the two horses sped away.

Damian crashed into a building for what seemed like the millionth time that day and pushed himself up, seeing the others riding away on Faith and Jasper, John still fighting to return. Then, Damian turned back to the golem, punching it across the face. It staggered backward but before he could punch it again, its fist shot up, slamming into his face and blasting him into the building. Before he could get his bearing again, it was over him, fist slamming down on him again and again and again. Then, it put its fists together, raising them before they both began to descend.

 _On my way Megan, see you soon,_ Damian thought.

* * *

Read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad to Worse

"Why are we going back?" Dawn asked as they rode on, John having finally stopped fighting to return. "There are probably skeletons there."

"True," Kendrick nodded. "But our home town is currently safer than the capital. The Skeleton King will occupy it now, turn it into his own fortress. The Witherlord probably took the Wither Star back to the Nether so we need a place to hide in order to think of a plan to deal with them. We have to stop them from using it."

"So we have to go to the Nether," John said. "Great. Now, for the love of God, someone please tell me where the hell Melody is."

"She's already there," Brandon said. "Relax. She's safe."

John sighed as they finally rode out of the trees, the ruins of his home town coming into view. As they reached town, they slowed down, making their way to Master Shun's house and stopping. John tied the horses outside then walked in with the others. Melody met him with a hug.

"I was so scared," Melody gasped. "Thank God you're all okay. Did any of you see him?"

"See who?" John asked, looking around to the others in confusion.

"Micah!" Melody said. "He saved me from some skeletons a little while ago then just took off."

John blinked in surprise before shaking his head.

"Sorry, we didn't see him," John said. "But, he got away before. I'm sure he's fine now. He'll be back soon."

Melody sat down against the wall, breaking into sobs. John blinked in confusion, looking to Dawn who sighed and knelt beside her.

"It's alright," Dawn muttered. "It's over now. You're safe."

John sighed looking to the others.

"We'll be taking the usual rooms," Kendrick said. "You too, I expect."

"We were always welcome here," John sighed. "Yeah. I'm taking my room."

They both nodded, yawning and turned, heading to their rooms. Dawn helped Melody down the hall to the room Dawn had used before then returned, also yawning.

"It's been a long couple of days," Dawn said. "The stress and fear finally got to her. She should be alright though."

"I hope so," John sighed.

"You care about her don't you?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," John said then looked unsure. "No. Maybe. Fuck I don't know. I used to. Ever since this shit started...I don't know. Things used to be so easy. They didn't seem it, but they were. Now...fuck now I'm fighting armies of undead, trying to stop unstoppable skeleton kings from getting a stone that one wants to use to destroy the human race."

"No one ever said it'd be easy," Dawn said. "And in truth, I'd rather you didn't have to. You're a great guy, John. And we'll figure out a way to stop them. We'll find...I don't know, someone with an army. Then we'll go into the Nether and stop the Witherlord."

"Yeah," John sighed. "I hope so."

"But," Dawn continued. "I wish you didn't have to be a part of this. War changes people. Not always for the better. And personally, I like you the way you are. I don't want you to change."

John smiled over at her before his eyes fell to the ground again.

"Three Wither Skulls," John mumbled.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"That guy, the one that one the tournament," John said. "He took three Wither Skulls when he ran away."

"So?" Dawn asked.

"So, what does he want with three Wither Skulls?" John asked.

"Why don't we go ask?" Dawn asked, thinking exactly what John was.

He nodded and the two of them left the house, carefully blocking the door then running to the cave entrance, sprinting down the steps to the bottom. There, they found the man standing before his giant "T" creation, a Wither Skull on each arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm stopping the Skeleton King and the Witherlord," the man said. "No army in existence has the power to do it. Especially not once they power up the Wither Star. But this...this is my ultimate creation. This masterpiece of destruction can stop anything. And once it's destroyed the two king's, I'll shut it down and take it apart."

"It looks like a Wither," John mused.

"Close," the man said. "This is no ordinary Wither. It's stronger. Unstoppable. I call it, the Wither Storm."

As he said it's name, he placed the third head. John's stomach dropped. The eyes of the three skulls began to glow, first blood red then purple. The room began to collapse. Except, that wasn't quite accurate. The walls of the room began to get sucked in. John and Dawn both turned, sprinting away, the man close behind them.

"It's destroying everything!" John shouted.

"I'll admit, it's a bit hungrier than I expected," the man stated. "But this is only a temporary problem. Once it is full, it will seek out and destroy the Skeleton King and the Witherlord."

"Are you sure about that?" John asked as they burst through the door. "It doesn't seem awfully in cont-"

He was cut off by a massive black tentacle wrapping around him, dragging him back toward the door. John grabbed the door, clinging to it desperately as Dawn sprinted over, drawing John's sword and severing the tentacle. A deafening roar bellowed out from below, the ground beginning to sink.

"Run!" John shouted, the two of them sprinting away, Dawn returning the sword as they did.

Before they had made it far, a massive tentacle broke out of the ground in front of them, grabbing the man that had created the monster and dragging him down below where there was a scream and a wet crunch. Then, the ground began to sink faster. They made it away from the sinking ground and slowed to a stop, turning and looking back. In the center of the massive crater was a writhing mass of black flesh and tentacles. Three massive pill-shaped protrusions grew out of the top of it as they watched then tilted toward them, a glowing purple eye opening on the end of each above a mouth that reached most of the way back along the heads. The thing opened its mouths and roared again, the sound shaking the ground. The thing was truly massive. Easily double the size of Master Shun's house already and still growing as the ground crashed into it, sinking into its flesh, being absorbed.

"That thing is a Wither?" Dawn breathed as the thing sank into the pit it was forming.

Then, suddenly, lava exploded out of one wall. It cascaded over the monstrosity, which roared in agony, sinking lower, beneath the lava.

"We need to go," John said. "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Withers fly!" John said just as lava and black flesh exploded skyward. They both turned, sprinting away and back to Master Shun's house, where the others were waiting.

"We need to go!" John shouted.

They looked back, the Wither Storm was flying after them, getting close. They all climbed onto the horses, John, Melody, and Dawn tripling up due to all standing around Faith already. Then, they rode away, the Wither Storm following.

"What is that thing!?" Kendrick shouted as they ran.

"A monster!" John shouted back. "That freak from the tournament made it!"

Just then, a beam of purple energy, like a spotlight, probably twenty feet across, hit in front of Faith by about a hundred yards and the ground where it hit began to break free, flying up through the beam at the Wither Storm. And the beam began to move toward Faith. Faith swerved, avoiding the beam as two more appeared, all of them sweeping around and around, demolishing everything. Faith and Jasper leapt over a chasm created by one of the beams and continued running for a while longer but just as they reached the Dead Trenches, a horde of zombies broke out of the ground, grabbing the horses. The riders all crashed to the ground and began to back away from the zombies as they devoured the two horses. Then, they were hit with the beam and began to rise, slowly at first, unlike the ground below them, but then speeding up. John noticed that even though they were floating in the beam, there were no shadows, nothing to block the beam from the ground.

"Run!" John shouted.

They all turned, sprinting away. However, just as they were nearing a corner that would shield them from the beams, two found them. One grabbed Kendrick. The other, caught Dawn. John spun, grabbing Dawn's hands as Brandon grabbed Kendrick. The beam didn't start to pull the ground, or Brandon or John, oddly enough, but they were only barely able to hold the other two down.

"You're hungry?" John shouted pulling out a block of TNT. "Eat this!"

He hurled it higher into the beam and it zoomed along to the head. When it reached the head, the head snapped shut on it and it exploded. The beam holding Dawn vanished but the one holding Kendrick intensified. It also began to pull the ground, and Brandon.

"No!" John shouted as the two were pummeled by debris then dragged into the Wither Storm. "Damnit!"

"We have to go!" Dawn shouted. "We can't stay here!"

John nodded, turning and sprinting around the corner with them. As soon as they were around, they fell, stepping into a hole and falling onto a slope, rolling along for what felt like forever before finally hitting flat ground and stopping. John groaned, pushing himself up as the other two struggled to move at all. John looked around. They were in an underground cave somewhere. He didn't recognize it but it could have been almost anything. He groaned, making a torch and then helping the two girls up before looking around. There, in front of them, was an entire cave filled with Obsidian.

"Holy shit," Dawn breathed. "Look at it all."

"Do you happen to have a pickaxe capable of breaking that?" John asked, hopeful."

"Yes," Dawn nodded, pulling out a diamond pickaxe.

She hurried forward, working as quickly as she could to break the obsidian blocks. it was slow work, the diamond only barely being able to damage it. However, slowly, she began to accumulate blocks. Finally, she reached blocks with emerald or sapphire ore and stopped, returning to John.

"Now what?" Dawn asked.

"There's only one place we can escape that thing," John said grimly. "Make a portal. Quickly."

Dawn swallowed hard but nodded, making a small portal as fast as she could. John set his torch against one side of it and swirling purple energy spread through it. Just as it did, the purple beams suddenly blasted through the roof of the cave, beginning to tear it apart, heading straight for them. Without a second thought, all three leapt through, less than a second before the portal was torn apart.

The trip through the portal was sickeningly disorienting. They could feel their bodies being pulled in a thousand different directions before they were flung first one direction then almost instantly in another, being pitched about like rag dolls. Then, finally, they flew out of the other side of the portal, crashing into a wall of solid rock and sliding to the ground. They looked around, confused. The portal, which had opened against the wall, rather than in an obsidian frame, was closed already. Leaving them in a tiny five by three room that was about five tall. It was cramped and a million degrees. The floor was made of a strange red stone, and the block the torch was lying on had caught fire.

"Netherrack," Dawn said. "It burns infinitely. Looks like the whole room is made of it."

The fire suddenly spread to the next block and John swallowed hard. Then, he turned to Dawn. She handed him a pickaxe without a word and they began to mine the Netherrack wall, quickly creating a tunnel out of the tiny room. Melody followed. So did the fire. They dug as fast as they could, but no matter how fast they dug, the fire, which seemed to be speeding up, followed. Then, finally, they broke through to an open cavern that was beyond enormous. There was a whoosh of air and John grabbed Melody, leaping aside, Dawn leaping the other way, as a wall of flames blasted out of the hole, the change in pressure and addition of fresh oxygen creating an explosion. Once the explosion had ended, they stood, making their way back to each other and looking around. Above them, almost too far to see, was the ceiling of the cavern. There were floating chunks of red Netherrack above them randomly like clouds. There were massive white-furred creatures with a bulbous body the size of a house and massive yet proportionally short tentacles extended from the bottom of them flying around, and there were Wither Skeletons by the hundreds standing around, along with what seemed to be crosses between pigs and zombies, all carrying golden scimitars.

"What the hell is this?" Dawn breathed, staring at a massive army of the zombie pigs and skeletons at the bottom of the cliff we stop on now.

"No clue," John replied. "Looks like they serve the Witherlord. He's preparing for his invasion. We need to get going."

Dawn and Melody nod in agreement and John takes off his chest plate, giving it to Melody. Then, Dawn pulls out a stone sword and passes it to her.

"It's not much but it'll help," Dawn says. "A little."

Melody nods and the three start off, away from their hole, trying to find an exit.

* * *

Read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Burning Plains

John stops against the corner and carefully peaks around it. Further down the hallway, a Wither Skeleton and a Pigman were walking away from him. He stepped back, holding a finger to his lips as he looked at Melody and Dawn. Both nodded and he sprinted around the corner, reaching the two undead monsters in an instant and slashing them, killing both. He sighed, looking down the hall further. There was a side passage on the right further on, and the hallway they were in continued forward. Dawn and Melody walked over to stand beside him and sighed.

"This place seems to go on forever," Dawn sighed. "They'd better have a portal in here. Or at least some Obsidian."

"Agreed," John nodded. "Three days in the Nether is already too long. But three days looking for a portal is annoyingly ridiculous.

Melody nodded, as does Dawn, just as something hissed behind them. They turned and John's eyes widened. There was a floating funnel of glowing yellow rods and a small glowing orb for a head hovering behind them. It hissed again and they dove in separate directions, a fireball shooting past. Then, as they stood, John and Melody both slashed the thing, killing it.

"I hate those things," John grumbled, standing.

"Come on," Dawn said. "Let's go."

John nodded and they walk forward to the fork, stopping as they reach it and looking down the two paths. One has a staircase leading upward, the other with one leading downward.

"I'll go up," Dawn said. "If you find an exit, come back here. I'll be back if I find one or a fork."

John nodded and he and Melody started down their staircase. After they had gone a ways, Melody decided to speak.

"So, what's going on with you and Dawn?" she asked. "She seems...kind of jealous."

"You're imagining things," John said. "We're just friends. And why do you suddenly care about that?"

"It's just...I don't know," Melody sighed. "You guys just look so good together. And you really seem to care about her."

"Well yeah," John said. "We're friends. Of course I care."

"That's not what I meant," Melody said.

She fell silent as they finally reached the bottom of their staircase and the hallway leveled out to a corner. John inched up to it and peeked out. Then, he stepped out, staring down the hallway. Melody glanced past him and also stared. Down the hallway was an exit. And beyond it, a mostly flat plain as far as they could see, massive raging fires dominating almost half of it. They walked down the hallway, stepping out the door and looking around. Behind them, the fortress they had been exploring stretched up into the sky, a massive intimidating castle-like structure built out of some kind of unnaturally red brick with spikes of burning Netherrack reaching out of it at random points. The fortress reached about three miles across the burning plain, then entered a mountain for a ways before exiting on the other side.

"We should head back," John said. "We need to go and get Dawn."

Melody nodded and both started back toward the door but stopped as a miniature block of red bricks landed in front of John. He stopped, looking up to see Dawn fighting against a very large, muscular Pigman wielding a pair of golden scimitars. She was doing well fighting him, but there was a gash on her side already.

"Dawn!" John shouted. "Melody, stay here!"

John sprinted back into the fortress, sprinting up the stairs three at a time then around the corner and up the other flight of stairs just as fast. At the top, he skidded around a corner on his left, finding a group of smaller and more common type of Pigmen, these ones about the same size as John and with double-edged golden swords, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way!" John shouted, slashing two then jumping over a slash, kicking the Pigman into the next and slashing both.

He landed in a roll, tripping two of the Pigmen then jumped, landing on a Pigman's head and jumping off, landing on the far side of the Pigmen and sprinting down the hallway again. After a moment, he turned a corner, sprinting up another flight of stairs, seeing light up ahead. He slowed a little as he reached the door, stopping at the edge of the building. He looked left and saw Dawn and the Pigman, Dawn drawing dangerously close to the edge of the building. He sprinted along the edge, leaping onto the Pigman's back, driving his sword into its back. The Pigman spun, one sword raking across Dawn's abdomen, splitting both her armor and her stomach open. She staggered backward then fell.

"No!" John shouted, leaping off the Pigman, grabbing the edge of the building and reaching for her hand.

His fingers brushed against hers but then she was out of reach, falling fast. He could see the fear in her eyes as she fell. Then, at the last second, Melody dove into view from the doorway, catching Dawn, if only barely. Both were knocked unconscious, but they might be alive. John pushed himself up, turning around and ducking under a scimitar. Then, he rolled past the Pigman, standing behind him and ripping his sword free, spinning and severing its spinal cord. It et out a guttural noise, somewhere between a moan and a growl, then tipped forward beginning to all, only to explode into smoke before it was all the way over.

John began back toward the doorway he had just exited just as the last six Pigmen he had bypassed earlier stepped out, stumbling toward him. They were slower than skeletons but had a bit ore strength. He ducked under one sword, slashing its owner then another Pigman before blocking a stab. He grabbed the Pigman's arm, pulling it into the path of another sword, allowing it to die, then stabbed the wielder of the sword. The last two swung at him from opposite sides and he ducked under the swords then jumped, spinning and kicking both in the head. One stumbled into the next level of the roof, falling and John drove his sword down through it instantly. The other stumbled over the edge of the roof and fell, exploding into smoke on the ground. John pulled his sword free of the roof and sprinted back down all of the stairs, then out to Melody and Dawn. He carefully picked up Dawn, cradling her against him, then shook Melody. She groaned before her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Is she alive?" Melody asked.

John felt for a pulse and sighed, nodding.

"Yeah," John said. "Nice catch."

"Thanks," Melody sighed. "Kinda hurt though."

"I bet," John snorted, standing and carefully lifting Dawn.

Melody grabbed her fallen pickaxes then her own stone sword and they turned toward the burning plains. There were Wither Skeletons and Pigmen walking around between the flames. They'd undoubtedly end up having to fight pretty much all of them to get through.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?" Melody asked.

"No," John admitted. "We don't even know for sure there's a portal that way."

"No, we don't," Melody nodded. "But we know there's none back that way. So the only thing we can do is keep going. At least until we find somewhere where we can rest and tend to her wounds."

John nodded and then looked back at the monsters up ahead.

"Help me get her on my back," John said.

Melody nodded, taking Dawn as John crouched then set her on his back. He drew his sword and then ran forward as fast as he could under her weight. Melody ran at his side, ready to do whatever she could to defend Dawn. When they reached the first monsters, a pair of Pigmen, John blocked a slash then shouldered the Pigman into the other, knocking both over and stabbing one as Melody killed the other. Then, they continued running, dodging between fires and monsters when they could but alway careful to keep the monsters away from Dawn when they couldn't. As they ran, a horde began to grow steadily larger behind them. It was forced to thin down to five across to avoid the flames, but there were a lot of them. Finally, John slowed to a stop, glancing back at the army of well over a hundred monsters.

"Melody, take Dawn and run," John growled. "Whatever happens, don't look back."

"No," Melody said. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not asking you Melody," John growled. "I'm telling you. Go."

After a moment, Melody took Dawn, turning and sprinting away. John turned back to the army as they drew near.

"Alright then," John sighed, drawing his sword and readying himself. "Guess I won't get to say goodbye after all."

The army reached him, the first two slashing at the same time, and John ducked under the sword then stood, slashing both. As they exploded into smoke, another leapt at him, slashing vertically. John turned sideways and the Pigman stumbled, falling into the fire and shrieking in pain for a moment before exploding into smoke. John leapt to the side, away from the fire as another Pigman slashed at him, the Pigman's sword breaking a block of the strange red sand they were on. Below it was a familiar red stone.

 _Netherrack!_ John thought.

he slashed a pair of Pigmen then quickly used their swords to dig a trench from the fire to the next. Fire began to spread through the trench on both ends and John began to back away, readying himself. The Pigmen charged, planning to get across the gap before the fire blocked their path. The first handful leapt over and John quickly cut three down as they landed. The next slashed at him and he blocked it, then kicked the Pigman backward into the next, knocking both into the trench. The last landed beside John, slashing at him. He ducked under the slash then slashed the Pigman, decapitating it. Three more leapt over the trench just before the two walls of flame connected, blocking the rest. John ducked under one and kicked the second into the flames. The third slashed downward at John and he blocked it then kicked its sword aside. As he stood, the first spun, slashing at him. He caught its arm and kicked its knee, breaking it, then hurled it into the last, both falling into the trench and burning. John sighed, turning and sprinting away, after Melody and Dawn. There was a group of monsters, smaller than what he had just stopped, up ahead, and as he neared them, they turned, starting back toward him. He slashed the first two then jumped over the monsters. As he descended, he slashed a pair of Pigmen to clear himself room to land. Then, as he stood, he spun, slashing several more before kicking one of them, clearing his path. He began to run again, spotting Melody and Dawn up ahead. Just beyond them was a wall of stone, a small hole open in it. Melody and dawn sprinted into it and John slowed to a stop at the entrance, breaking the sand blocks until he could see Netherrack then creating and dropping a torch, blocking the entrance.

"Good thinking," Melody said. "That should keep them out for a bit."

John nodded, walking over to where Melody had set Dawn against the wall.

"How bad is it?" John asked.

"She should live," Melody said. "But we need to bandage the wounds."

John nodded tearing the sleeves off of his shirt and cutting them into strips, passing them to Melody. Then, he turned, facing down the passage, away from Melody and Dawn as Melody took off Dawn's armor and shirt, bandaging her wounds then redressing her. Then, Melody sat down against the wall opposite Dawn and John sat down beside Dawn.

"I hope we find a portal soon," Melody said.

"So do I," John sighed. "For now, we should rest. At least for a little while."

Melody nodded and John stood, building a wall out of the sand blocks he had collected from his two flame pits. Then, he sat back down and both drifted off.

* * *

Read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Escape

John stretched and yawned as he woke up. Across from him, Melody was still asleep and to his side, Dawn was still unconscious, though she was shivering now. He felt her forehead and swallowed hard. She was feverish. She needed a doctor. Or at least someone with some kind of medical experience, and hopefully some medicine.

John stood, punching a sand block to break it and look through. On the other side of the flames, the group of monsters he had started the fire to keep out was still waiting for the flames to die down, even though they wouldn't. On the other side of the sand, there was nothing but darkness. John shook Melody awake and she helped get Dawn onto John's back. Then, John stood, kicking his way through the sand blocks before starting down the tunnel. Melody followed, holding up a torch for them as they went. The inside of the cave was all some kind of red gravel, and it all smelled like smoke and over-cooked meat.

"What stinks?" Melody asked.

"Don't know, don't want to know," John said. "The sooner we get out the better."

As they walked, the tunnel curved and wound through the mountain, or wall, or whatever they were in. After a bit, it began to rise and John shifted Dawn, carefully climbing up the incline. Then, finally, they reached the tunnel's exit and stopped. The next area had a large open field with nothing to use as cover from the archers standing on top of the Fortress set into the wall on the other side. Basically the only good news about the scene was the white skeletons on the wall along with the Wither Skeletons. There were Pigmen and zombies both spread throughout the field, most of the zombies being the normal type, but a few holding swords, one even wearing iron armor. The Pigmen were all the smaller variant, and the archers on the wall were all, thankfully, not the mutated giant variety of skeletons.

"Skeletons and zombies," Melody whispered. "That must mean there's a portal, right?"

John nodded, shifting Dawn up his back before taking a steadying breath.

"We'll have to run all the way to the door," John said. "Once we're inside, we'll be safe from the archers and I can take care of the zombies and Pigmen. But the archers are the problem here."

Melody nodded and crouched, readying herself to run. John took a deep breath then sprinted out of the tunnel, directly at the entrance. Arrows began to fly at him immediately. He dodged left and right as they rained down around him, all the while sprinting at the entrance. Finally, he jumped, throwing Dawn through first then rolling in after her. A moment later, Melody sprinted through, an arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"Melody!" John gasped running over."

"I'm alright," she winced. "Guess my reflexes aren't quite as good as yours."

"It looks shallow," John sighed. "It'll hurt to pull out but it shouldn't bleed much."

Melody nodded and John gave her a sympathetic look before yanking the arrow out. She shouted in pain, then pressed a hand to her shoulder. John turned back to the door as the first of the Pigmen reached the door, a few zombies along with them.

"Crap," John growled. "I had hoped we'd have longer."

He drew his sword just as Dawn groaned, stirring.

"What...where are we?" Dawn groaned, pushing herself to her feet.

"Careful, you're hurt," John warned, ducking under a Pigman's sword then slashing it.

"John?" Dawn blinked. "What's going on? Where are my pickaxes?"

"I have them," Melody said. "But you're in no condition to fight. Help me bandage my shoulder."

"Jesus Melody!" Dawn gasped. "What happened?"

"Arrow," Melody smiled. "Hurry and bandage it."

Dawn nodded, hurrying over to bandage it using one of Melody's own sleeves while John fought the monsters. The Pigmen were relatively weak and easy to kill. The zombies were slightly more annoying. They moved slowly, but they were stronger than the Pigmen and more coordinated. A Pigman slashed at John from the right and he blocked it then jumped over a zombie's blade, kicking it away before spinning and slashing the Pigman. Just as it died, a pair of zombies without swords lunged at him. He slashed both and one with a sword stepped out of their combined smoke, slashing at him. He ducked under it then stood, slashing it up the front. It staggered back, then growled and began forward again. That was another reason he disliked zombies. They could take a hell of a lot more damage than Pigmen. John leapt back from a slash then stepped forward, slashing the zombie's head off and began to back away again. There were still several dozen to go.

"We should block their path some how and then go further in," Dawn said.

John nodded, and looked around. The hallway looked structurally secure, and there was no Netherrack anywhere to be seen. He grumbled a complaint, leaping backward to give himself some room, then began to stack blocks of the red sand, whatever he had left. he was only able to reach halfway to the ceiling, but it was high enough to slow the Pigmen and zombies down. Then, he began to break the floor and walls, starting to block the hallway with the stone blocks. As he did, the monsters began to climb over the wall of sand, landing on their feet on the far side. John swore, slashing the first two to land, then slashing the three on the wall before quickly building the stone wall in the path of anything else. When he was done, he sighed, stepping back and turning to the others.

"Alright," he sighed. "Now, let's go find this place's portal."

Dawn and Melody nodded and Dawn turned to walk away only for her legs to give out. John caught her, allowing her to support her weight on him.

"Hang in there," John said. "Once we're back we'll find you a doctor."

Dawn nodded and they began to head down the hallway. The hallway had no branches or doors, anywhere. After about five minutes, they reached a large open chamber with a portal on the far wall and paths heading in every directions along the walls. They stopped in the doorway, staring at the two creatures in the center of the room. One was a creature a little taller than them with a blood red cloak, glowing white eyes, and black hands, one of which held a gleaming white scythe. The other, was a Wither Skeleton standing double John's height with four arms, each holding a massive iron sword.

"Oh...Oh no," Dawn breathed stumbling back, making John do the same, Melody following.

"What?" John asked.

"We have to leave!" Dawn said. "We have to get away!"

"Why?" John asked.

"It's the high priest!" Dawn exclaimed, pointing at the one in the red cloak.

John blinked, confused, just before he heard a groan behind him and turned, drawing his sword and slashing a zombie, backing back into the room as the horde from earlier entered the room, spreading around the outside, blocking all of the doors.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I have received orders to kill you," the High Priest stated. "However, I have other matters to attend to with the Witherlord, so I'm afraid I must leave your destruction to my servant. Do yourself a favor an allow him to make it quick, would you?"

And with that, he swung his scythe, tearing open a Nether Portal in mid air then stepped through before the portal sealed. The massive skeleton roared charging at them. Dawn and Melody both screamed, trying to run only for Dawn to collapse. Melody turned back for her and John sprinted forward. He rolled under the first slash, swinging at the skeleton's legs only for it to leap into the air, crashing down in front of the portal, snarling.

"I'll keep it busy!" John shouted. "You two get through the portal!"

"Not without you!" Melody shouted back.

"We don't have time to argue this!" John snapped. "Just go!"

He dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a slash from the skeleton and it followed. Just as he got to his feet, he began to block the slashes one after the other, barely fending them off. Then, he ducked under a slash and stood, slashing upward at the skeleton. His sword scratched its ribcage but it mostly avoided the blade. It roared and slashed with all four swords at once. John leapt backward, spinning as he neared the circle of monsters and killing three, clearing himself a spot to land. He turned back to the skeleton as it charged at him. He sprinted forward, rolling under its slash and it crashed headlong into the wall, staggering backward. John stood, slashing at it but it again leapt over the blade, landing on the other side of the room and roared, beginning to slowly stalk around toward the portal.

John began to circle as well, keeping himself on the opposite side of the room from the thing. Sure enough, it roared again, charging toward him. Once again, he rolled under its attacks at the last second and it crashed into the wall. This time, as it staggered back, it spun, slashing at him. He rolled under the blades then stood, slashing it across the ribs. It staggered back into the wall, roaring in pain before slashing wildly at John. John turned, sprinting away from the skeleton as it chased him, swords whipping back and forth just behind him. John sprinted at the wall where he had cleared the skeletons. He had never tried running on a wall. He had never even considered it. But there was no way he could dodge to either side and escape the skeleton's range. He leapt at the wall, planting his feet and leaping off. He barely cleared his arch over the skeleton and it crashed into the wall with a loud crack. It roared in rage, one of its arms falling to the ground and exploding into smoke. John landed in a roll and stood as the skeleton turned toward him, roaring. It was fast and it was persistent, but it was like Damian. It had trouble controlling its momentum, allowing it to crash into walls. Or swords.

John glanced at the portal just as Melody passed through it, Dawn supported on her shoulder. John smiled, turning back to the skeleton and it charged at him. He sprinted forward, ducking under the three remaining blades then slashed the skeleton as he passed. Several ribs fell away and the skeleton staggered sideways, roaring in rage. It spun, slashing at John and John ducked under the first sword, the only one left on its right side, then jumped back from the other two. It stepped forward, slashing with its right hand again and John ducked under it again, this time holding his sword up so that the skeleton's arm was removed by its own swing. It roared in rage, leaping away before charging. John sprinted forward, ducking under its sword and slashing at it again. This time, it leapt into the air at the last second. Then, before he could react, it crashed down on his back, slamming him into the ground. It roared triumphantly, raising its swords. Then, an arrow streaked out of the portal at it and it leapt into the air over it. The Skeleton landed on the ceiling, sticking like some kind of spider. It roared, staring at the portal and when John looked, he saw a soldier wearing iron armor with red clothes below it. Several more soldiers stepped through, about five holding a bow and the rest with swords. About twenty total soldiers. They all had matching uniforms that John didn't recognize, but that didn't matter. They were there to help. Who cared who they were.

John pushed himself up, groaning, then looked up at the skeleton. It roared, looking to him, its eyes turning from white to blood red. Then, it leapt off the ceiling, crashing down on a group of Wither Skeletons. They all exploded into clouds of smoke, except several pieces, which all floated into place on the massive skeleton, growing until it was the same size as the pieces it had lost.

"Damnit!" John swore. "I just cut those off!"

"Get through the portal kid!" a soldier ordered. "Leave this to us."

"No way," John snapped. "That thing is so not following me through. It wants me."

The skeleton, as if on cue, sprinted at John. John rolled under its slash but it leapt to the ceiling again before he could slash it. It began to scurry around on the ceiling like a spider, roaring as it did. The archers began to fire at it and it leapt off the ceiling, crashing down in the middle of the archers, stabbing two, plus two swordsmen, then leapt to the ceiling, the soldiers' corpses crashing to the ground. It began to scurry around again as the soldiers spread out to avoid mass deaths. The remaining archers began to fire at the skeleton and it leapt off the ceiling at one of them. Just as it landed, it slashed the archer with one arm as another flipped around behind itself, sword blocking an arrow. It roared, spinning and hurling two swords into the remaining archers, then leapt to one, wrenching its sword free then leaping to the other and repeating the process before either hit the ground. John sprinted at it and it spun, all four swords crashing into John's, throwing him away and knocking his sword out of his hands. He flipped through the air, crashing down in front of the portal and the skeleton roared, leaping at him. John rolled out of the way, grabbing a fallen iron sword and spinning, hurling it at the portal. Just as the skeleton crashed down, the sword stabbed into its leg, dropping it to its knee.

It roared and John sprinted to his sword, grabbing it and turning to find the skeleton already just behind him, sword still sticking out of its leg. A soldier tackled John aside, the four swords cutting him into pieces instantly, but missing John. John landed hard, once again losing his sword. He picked up the sword dropped by the soldier that saved him then ducked under all four of the skeleton's. He stood, slashing it across the skull before it could jump away. As soon as his sword exited its skull, the skeleton leapt away, but its leg gave out as it landed. It dropped onto its hands and good foot, scurrying around the room too fast for the soldiers chasing it to catch. John sprinted toward his sword again only for the skeleton to get in the way.

"Move!" John shouted, leaping over its slash and slashing at its face again.

It blocked the slash, hurling John backward and a solider pulling him to his feet.

"Forget the sword and forget this thing!" the soldier shouted. "Leave! Now!"

John shrugged the soldier off, shoving him to the side then leaping the other way as the skeleton's swords crashed down where they had been. Just as John stood, the skeleton leapt at him. He leapt at it as well,pulling the sword back. Then, just as the skeleton began to slash, he hurled the sword. It spun through the air, impaling the skeleton through the face. The skeleton dropped its swords, crashing down on top of John. John groaned, struggling out from under it then staggered over to his sword, picking it up and sighing before looking back at the skeleton.

"Why is that sword so special?" one of the soldiers asked. "Because it's enchanted? We could enchant another one for you. Hell, we could enchant a diamond sword."

"I'm keeping this sword because I like it," John said. "And for sentimental value. I've made it through a lot of shit because of this sword."

"Yeah well you almost got yourself killed trying to keep it," the soldier said. "At least the thing's de-"

He was cut off by a Pigman stabbing him from behind. The other soldiers shouted, spinning to face the horde that was closing in from all sides, the thickest part between them and the portal. Then, a deafening roar echoed through the room. John spun, seeing the skeleton standing again, swords in hand and its leg no longer bearing an iron sword, though still wounded. It leapt at John again and John ducked under the attack, splitting its rib cage down the front. Then, he leapt over a Pigman's sword, kicking it backward. He glanced at the soldiers, seeing them getting swarmed, barely holding out.

"Get back through the portal!" John shouted. "I have an idea!"

They all made a push toward the portal, managing to cut through the horde and only lost three soldiers doing it. Truthfully not a bad feat given the number of monsters they had to go through. John sprinted forward, leaping onto the head of a Pigman then using them as stepping stones as he sprinted toward the portal. Behind him, the skeleton waded through the sea of monsters, swords flashing back and forth, slaughtering them to clear its path. John dove through the portal then instantly kicked right, stopping beside the portal and slashing at the Obsidian frame. The stone cracked but before he could hit it again, the skeleton charged through. It roared, arrows beginning to stick into it rapidly. John glanced around. They were in a city square, dozens of the soldiers with bows on top of the wall around the square, firing at the skeleton. It began to block the arrows with its swords, roaring as it began to walk forward. Then, John removed its leg. It roared, several arrows hitting its skull, knocking it over backward. Its upper body passed back through the portal and John instantly slashed the block again. It cracked again but again it held. He slashed again and this time, it shattered, but when it did, cracks spread the length of John's sword blade. The portal inside the frame vanished instantly and left only the lower half of the skeleton. A moment later, that exploded into smoke and John sighed, collapsing against a wall.

"You!" the soldier that had berated him about trying so hard to get his sword snapped, storming over. "We lost twelve men trying to kill that thing! Two of them just so you could get that fucking pigsticker back! And then you kill it by closing the portal on it using that sword to break an Obsidian block!? That was genius!"

He clapped John on the shoulders and John stared at him, thoroughly confused.

"That thing's enchantments must be incredible if it can break an Obsidian block," the soldier said. "I take back what I said. We couldn't enchant anything that well."

"Yeah," John said, not understanding what was going on. "But, it's kind of damaged."

"We have a smith that will fix it right up," the soldier said taking it and passing it off to another. "Thank you for stopping that thing. I don't want to know what would have happened if you hadn't. It probably would have killed almost everyone here."

John looked around again.

"Where is here, exactly?" John asked.

"We are the Eastern Saints," the soldier said.

"The who?" John asked.

"Yes, your friend didn't know about us either," the soldier said. "Don't worry about them, our doctor is seeing them now. They will both be fine. Now, tell me, what befell the Great Kingdom? They've stopped responding to our messages."

"They were overrun by the Skeleton King," John said. "With help from the Witherlord. They killed everyone, I think. And then, this psychopath created this gigantic Wither-"

"Yes, about that," the soldier said. "Do you know anything about it? Preferably how to kill it? We've tried to fight it already but it simply absorbed all of our troops, along with the ground beneath their feet."

"Probably yeah," John nodded. "It got my friends too. Well, not all. But a couple of them. It just keeps absorbing, or, eating things. It was created by a mad man to stop the Skeleton King and the Witherlord to stop them from using the Wither Star, but it ate him then just started to absorb everything."

"I see," the soldier nodded. "Our king will want to speak with you. Especially regarding the Wither Star. You said the Witherlord and the Skeleton King have it?"

"Yes," John nodded. "The skeleton King ripped it out of the King's chest."

The soldier nodded then sighed, looking at the portal.

"Alright," the soldier sighed. "Come on. I'll show you to our king. You can tell him your story. After that...We'll have to wait and see. We can't go to war with the Two Kings with that giant Wither eating all of our forces. Once that thing is dead, if you can find a way to do that, if anyone can, then we can go to war."

"We'll need to move fast," John said.

"I agree," the soldier said, pushing the door to a castle much, much larger than the one John had fought to defend. "If they have the Wither Star, and have had for several days, judging by how long it's been since the messages stopped, there's likely not much time before they activate its power. Whatever that may be."

John nodded just as they stepped into the throne room. John knelt in front of the king, the soldier doing the same before being dismissed.

"Stand," the king said. "I will not see the son of my friend bow before me."

"You knew my father?" John gaped.

"I fought alongside him in the Royal Guard," the king chuckled. "That was before the Eastern Saints were formed. At first, it was just a few of the Royal Guard, playing guardian for a small country. However, we were made rulers of it for our efforts, and then we formed it into a kingdom of its own, one that was an ally of the Great Kingdom, though, we were not aware they were under attack."

"The attack was pretty short notice," John said. "I tried to tell them to evacuate but the king refused. He was wrong."

"Indeed," the king nodded. "He was always too sure of the strength of his walls and army. What remains of his army, anything that was scattered, is coming here. We will prepare for an attack by the Skeleton King or Witherlord immediately."

"Are you aware that they have the Wither Star?" John asked.

"I was not," the king said. "I think you have a bit of a tale to tell, my friend. Tell me. And don't leave out anything, no matter how unimportant you may think it is."

John nodded then took a breath and began his story.

* * *

Read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Rest

"I see," the king said. "So, that's how it is. Very well. In that case, We have no choice. Before we can go to war with the Two Kings, we have to stop the Wither Storm. I will send the order immediately. You should go and rest. We leave to find and destroy the monster in two days."

John nodded, bowing again then turned and left. He headed to the hospital and found Dawn and Melody had both been treated already. Both were given health potions and Melody was cleared to leave, but Dawn would need to stay until she finished healing. Which would take about two days.

"Hello James," Dawn smiled as he stepped in. "How'd your meeting with the king go?"

"Apparently he's a friend of my father," John said. "And he's going to take his armies to war with the Wither Storm. Somehow, I feel like that's a really bad idea."

"It is," Dawn nodded. "They'll be wiped out."

"I know," John nodded. "But they think they can win. So I can't talk the king out of it. Just like the last one."

"Kings are fools," Dawn decided. "We do have good news though. Apparently, most of your village actually managed to escape the attack on the kingdom. They evacuated when everyone got ready to fight, and came here."

John smiled.

"Good," John sighed. "I just wish Damian had made it too."

Dawn nodded before looking past John at the door. John turned to look and saw a man with a burned leather apron on holding his sword.

"I'm finished," the blacksmith said.

"Thank you so much," John smiled, taking the sword back and putting it away.

The smith grunted and nodded, turning and walking away.

"What happened to the sword?" Dawn asked.

"I used it to break an Obsidian block and almost broke it too," John said. "I had it fixed."

"What's so special about the sword?" Dawn asked. "Couldn't they just enchant a diamond one for you?"

"I like this one," John shrugged.

"Yeah but a diamond one would be better," Dawn said.

"Maybe," John shrugged. "But I'm keeping this one. It's special to me."

Dawn raised and eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Whatever," Dawn shrugged. "I'm not going to be healed for a couple of days."

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" John asked.

"Sure," Dawn nodded. "What's up?"

"Who was that guy in red?" John asked.

"That's the High Priest," Dawn said. "The right hand of the Angel of Death, and currently the ruler of the Nether. He even commands the Witherlord."

"I see," John nodded. "So, if he's in charge of the Nether, who's in charge of the End?"

"No one," Dawn said. "Thankfully. The End has no laws, no command, no anything. Just a million Endermen who apparently fight for the Skeleton King and the Witherlord."

"Did the Angel of Death ever command Endermen?" John asked.

"No," Dawn said. "The last time the Angel of Death was around, his army was actually mostly Pigmen and Ghasts."

"Ghasts?" John asked.

"The big white things we saw in the Nether," Dawn said. "They shoot fireballs out of their mouths."

I see," John nodded. "So, is there any possible way for the Angel of Death to be brought back to life?"

"No," Dawn said. "It was killed by Herobrine. No matter how powerful something is, nothing can return life to the dead."

John nodded, staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"It's just, the High Priest said he was ordered to kill us," John said. "But if he only serves the Angel of Death..."

"Then who the hell was giving him orders?" Dawn finished. "You're right."

"I have a really bad feeling," John said. "I think we need to get the Wither Star back, soon."

Dawn nodded just as the doctor walked in.

"Time for your next potion," the doctor said. "Oh, hello Mr. Hero."

"Hero?" John blinked.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "You're famous. Both because of who your father was and the stories the soldiers have been telling about you fighting that monster in the Nether."

"Oh," John said.

"Go find a place to stay, Mr. Hero," Dawn grinned. "I'll see you later."

John nodded and left, heading into town and finding a hotel where Melody was trying to talk the desk clerk into letting her pay less than a full night on account of her not having the full amount.

"Hey Melody," John smiled. "What's going on?"

"I don't have enough for a room," Melody sighed.

"How much?" John asked.

"Free for you," the clerk said.

"No, really, how much?" John snorted.

"No, really," the clerk said. "Free."

John sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright," John sighed. "I'll take a room for two."

"Absolutely," the clerk said, grabbing a key and holding it out to John, who accepted it. "Enjoy. And thank you for saving my brother."

"Who?" John asked.

"He was the soldier you shoved out of the way of an attack by that monster," the clerk said. "If not for you, he'd be dead now."

John nodded and turned to Melody.

"Well, guess we should go see our room," he sighed, walking to the stairs, since their room was on the third floor.

When they reached their room, John pushed the door open and stopped. No chairs, one bed barely big enough for two.

"Oh," John said. "Terrific."

Melody looked in and blushed slightly.

"I can sleep on the floor," Melody said.

"No," John said flatly. "If anyone's on the floor, it's me."

He walked in and stood in the window, looking out at the city. Most of the buildings were two stories, allowing him to see out over them. However, the city, despite having a castle, had only a small wooden wall. If the Skeleton King attacked, the city would fall faster than the last one John was in.

"I don't like this place," John sighed. "It's not safe."

Melody nodded in agreement, setting a red backpack that John didn't remember her having before against the wall.

"Did you go shopping?" John asked.

"I got tired of wearing the same clothes," Melody said. "And traveling for days without enough food and water. We barely had enough to make it out of the Nether. If we hadn't found that portal when we did, we would have been out."

John nodded, looking out the window again.

"Where's the clothing store?" He asked.

She was right. He needed to change. And shower."

She walked over and pointed out to a three story building across the city from them.

"That's where the armory is too," she said.

John nodded and left, heading through the city to the clothes store, buying a backpack of his own, his black, then buying several sets of new clothes. Then, he left, walking down the street to the armory. As soon as he stepped in, the blacksmith spotted him.

"Welcome," the blacksmith said. "Don't expect free stuff just because of who your father is or how well you can fight. I already fixed your sword for free. I'm not giving you free armor too."

"I don't expect you to," John said. "Or want you to. I was going to pay anyway."

The blacksmith nodded and John walked down the aisles, looking at the various suits of armor. Finally he stopped in front of a suit thaw was made out of a black material that he could swear was Obsidian, with a silver metal that he didn't think was Iron running in a stripe up the front to the chest where there was a diamond on the front and back both ringed in the silver metal, silver pauldrons, silver gauntlets with obsidian gloves attached and diamond around the wrists, boots with obsidian underneath a layer of diamond, and silver pants. He took the suit, carrying it to the front, finding it to be surprisingly light.

"Heh, thought you might like that one," the blacksmith nodded. "That's three hundred gold."

"Wow," John blinked. "I actually expected it to be more."

He handed over the money and carefully put the armor in his backpack, then turned to leave just as one of the soldiers he recognized from the fight earlier stepped in.

"There you are," the soldier said. "The king ordered me to give you this."

He held out a glowing diamond sword with a sheath and John blinked, staring at it.

"Why?" he asked.

"He said it was your father's," the soldier said. "And that your father wanted it given to you when the time came."

John nodded and accepted it, hanging it diagonally across his back, the handle over his left shoulder, since his iron sword was over his right.

"Still keeping that iron one huh?" the soldier asked. "Alright. None of my business. Our soldiers are on their way from all over. We'll be ready to march by nightfall tomorrow."

John nodded, leaving the store and heading back to the hotel. He knocked when he reached the door and Melody told him he could come in. Then, he set his pack down, setting the swords beside it and taking out the armor, laying that out beside them.

"Oh, fancy," Melody said. "Where'd you get it?"

"The diamond sword is my father's, apparently," John said. "And I bought the armor."

He took out a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, showering and getting dressed in something clean, then left, sitting against the wall.

"I'm going to try and rest," he said. "I didn't sleep much in the Nether."

"Alright," Melody nodded. "I probably will too. Hey John?"

"Yeah?" John asked, looking over at her.

"Do you think Micah is still alive?" Melody asked.

"I...Yeah," John nodded. "If nothing else, Micah's always been stubborn. I'm sure he's fine."

Melody smiled and nodded, then lay down, sighing and drifting off to sleep quickly. John closed his eyes as well but couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. Eventually, sleep claimed him anyway.

The next day, he spent most of his time in the hospital, talking to Dawn. They didn't talk about important things. Mostly, Dawn told him what it was like being a Royal Guard and about some of the missions she had gone on. Then she told him more about the war and about his father. At some point, John left and bought a new diamond chest plate for the one that had been ruined when Dawn was wounded. Just before sundown, Dawn was finally cleared to leave and went back to the hotel with John.

"So, unfortunately, we only have one small bed for furniture," John warned her. "But I bet I can talk the clerk to giving me another room."

Dawn smirked as they walked in and the clerk smiled.

"Welcome back Sir," the clerk greeted. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," John nodded. "My friend needs a room."

"Of course," the clerk nodded. "Anything for you."

He handed over a key instantly and Dawn thanked him, taking it then following him up to his and Melody's room.

"Hey, good to see you up and about again," Melody smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Well, if I ever have to drink another Health Potion again I might throw up, but I'm good," Dawn smiled. "You still have my pickaxes?"

"Oh, yeah," Melody nodded, pulling them out of her backpack and passing them to her.

"Thanks," Dawn smiled. "Is that yours John?"

She pointed to the armor and the diamond sword and John nodded, explaining where he got it. She grinned.

"Thats impressive," Dawn smiled. "Let's see, Obsidian, titanium, diamond. Nice find. And a new sword from your father too? You lucky prick."

"You're welcome to the sword," John offered. "I prefer mine."

Dawn laughed, shaking her head.

"I don't like weapons, remember?" Dawn laughed. "Thanks though."

John nodded and they walked over to her room, finding it had two beds. Dawn smirked, looking at John and he laughed.

"So I ask for a room for two and he give me one bed, but I ask for a room for one, and he gives me two beds," John laughed. "Amazing."

"You moving in here?" Dawn asked.

"Yup," John nodded. "The floor's great and all but I'm sleeping in a bed if there's an extra."

Dawn nodded and John returned to his room, telling Melody he was moving into the extra bed in Dawn's room, which she also laughed about, then took his gear into the other room, setting it beside his bed and dropping onto it.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"Should be about sunrise," John said. "Do you think we'll survive?"

"What, no win?" Dawn asked.

"We're going to war with the Wither Storm," John said. "No. We're not going to win."

Dawn nodded in agreement then sighed.

"If things get bad, we can always retreat," Dawn stated. "At least we're safe here."

John nodded, lying back and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight," Dawn smiled. "See you bright and early tomorrow."

"Yeah," John snorted. "God I hope we magically kill the Wither Storm without any deaths tomorrow."

Dawn nodded in agreement before turning the light out, lying down and drifting off, John doing the same a moment later.

* * *

Read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Breach

John rolled over, shivering slightly. There was a chill in the air. Maybe Dawn had woken up and opened a window. He rolled back onto his back, reaching down for the blankets. Gone. That must be it. He must have kicked them off in his sleep. He shivered again, his groggy, sleep-addled brain starting to wake up, deciding he needed to get his blanket. He opened his eyes and froze. About a foot above him was a glowing blue portal. The portal was about as big around as his bed with the edges having tendrils of whatever kind of energy the portal was made of flailing around but passing through everything, not actually touching it. As he stared at the portal, a very, very bad feeling about it grew in his chest. Suddenly, a point just above his heart flashed and he rolled to the side. Just as he did, a curved purple sword held by a black armored hand with purple crystal on the back and then in a line up the outside of the arm, grew out of the portal, stabbing into the bed. It retracted and John rolled the other way, again barely avoiding the sword. He rolled onto his back then threw himself upward, into the portal. A moment later, he was flying out of a portal on the wall, crashing into a man wearing black armor with purple gem highlights, all of which glowed, the purple sword he had tried to stab John with, and a black hood with purple around the edge, hiding the man's face. John tackled him to the floor, throwing a punch at him but the man caught it then stabbed at John. John spun sideways, avoiding the sword then kicked the man's wrist, knocking the sword away. The man smashed his foot into John's chest, knocking him off then stood, opening a portal beside his sword and reaching through, retrieving it effortlessly.

"Neat trick," John growled.

The man pulled his arm back through and the portal faded before another appeared. John felt a chill on his back and dove forward as the man drove his sword into his portal. John heard something cut into the back of his shirt but managed to avoid the blade. Then, he tackled the man again. They crashed into the wall and the man dropped his sword. Then, he picked up John by the throat before slamming him through the floor. John crashed down on his bed, Dawn sitting bolt upright just as a portal opened above John. He rolled off his bed instantly, avoiding yet another stab, then grabbed his iron sword, drawing it and spinning in time to block a stab from yet another portal. He grabbed the man's arm and spun, pulling the man through and smashing him into the wall. Dawn was on her feet and holding her pickaxes instantly but John held out his hand.

"Get Melody," John said. "Keep her safe."

Dawn nodded, sprinting out of the room. The man slashed at John and John blocked it, shoving it away and punching at the man, missing by a mile.

"This was supposed to be a quiet job," the man snarled. "it would have been quick and painless if you had just stayed asleep. And then the girls could have lived, for now."

"Sorry I don't feel like dying today," John snarled slashing at the man.

He blocked it, shoving it away then jumped, kicking at John. John ducked under it and a portal opened, the man's foot going through and crashing into John's back, pushing off and going back through the portal before it closed while John crashed to the floor. John rolled onto his back, blocking the man's sword then slammed his knee into the man's rear, flipping him off of himself before rolling over and stabbing at him, missing by an inch as the man rolled away.

"You're quick," John snarled, pushing himself up as the man did the same.

"You should have just let me kill you quietly while you had the chance," the man snarled. "It would have been less painful."

John stepped forward, slashing at the man and the man blocked it then slashed at John. John jumped back, then lunged, stabbing at the man. The man blocked the sword then punched at John. John ducked under the first punch then stepped away from the portal when it opened, avoiding the fist again. As the man pulled his arm back, John slashed at him. The man flipped over it and kicked at John but John spun, catching his feet and hurling him. The man opened a portal and passed through, crashing down on the bed instead and flipping, slashing at John. John blocked it and shoved the man, making him stumble backward.

"Not bad," the man commended him. "You've got some skill after all. No wonder he sent me. You might even be strong enough to take the Dead King down."

"You mean the Skeleton King?" John asked.

"Is that's what you call him?" the man snorted. "Well, whatever. It doesn't matter now. You're not making it out of here alive."

A portal opened beside him and John looked around but there was none around him. The man reached his free hand through, and a moment later pulled it back with a second sword, identical to the first. John gulped, readying himself.

"Tell you what, to prove how outmatched you are, I won't even teleport for this fight," the man said.

Then, he stepped forward, slashing at John. John blocked the slash and shoved it away then ducked under the other sword. The man spun, slashing with the first sword again and John blocked it. He shoved it upward and leapt back from the second sword. Just as he landed, the man's feet crashed into his stomach, blasting him into the wall. He stood, slashing at the man but the man blocked the sword and slashed at John from above. He leapt backward but just as he landed, the man spun, slashing him across the stomach shallowly. John staggered backward, holding the wound and the man sighed.

"You got lucky," the man said. "That was supposed to kill you. Ah well. More fun for me."

He stepped forward, slashing at John and John blocked it then leapt over the next slash, kicking at the man. The man crossed his swords, blocking the kick then shoved his foot upward and stabbed at John. John spun, blocking it then landed behind the man. The man spun, slashing and John blocked it then leapt back from another slash. The man followed, slashing at John. As the sword hit John's, the man let go, dropping and supporting himself on his sword then swept john's legs out from under him. Then, he jumped, catching his sword before falling, driving both down at John. John managed to redirect the blades upward, both blades driving into the ground above his shoulders, then smashed his forehead into the man's. The man staggered backward, bringing his swords with him, and John jumped up, stabbing at him. The man smashed John's sword away and slashed at John but John leapt backward, suffering only a slash diagonally across the chest. He staggered back, hitting the door, and a moment later the man's feet crashed into his chest, blasting him backward through it. He slammed into the wall across from the room and the man walked calmly out of it, left sword on his shoulder and right sword at his side.

"It's over," the man said. "Shame. You could have been a great warrior. Maybe even the hero that saved the world. But then I was payed to get involved."

"Freeze!" a voice down the hall ordered.

The man turned to look and lowered the sword he had had at John's throat. Down the hall was a soldier holding a pair of swords and wearing bright white armor.

"Well well," the man snarled. "If it isn't Ulrik, Champion of the Eastern Saints. it would seem my fun hasn't ended yet."

"Your fight is with me now," Ulrik snarled.

"That's cute," the man laughed. "But I was hired to kill this boy. Not you. However, now that I think about it, I think I'll take you out gratis."

He opened a portal behind Ulrik, stabbing through his end but Ulrik spun, blocking the slash. The man huffed, pulling his arm back then sprinting forward. Ulrik spun again, blocking both swords then shoving them upward, slashing at the man. The man dropped through a portal, reappearing above the man, falling behind him and slashing. Ulrik spun, blocking both swords with one of his own then slashed at the man. The man leapt backward, narrowly avoiding the blade then charged at Ulrik. Ulrik stabbed at the man but a portal formed, and the man stepped through, reappearing behind Ulrik. At the last second, Ulrik spun, knocking the man's sword aside then slashing his side. The man shouted in pain, leaping down the hall and landing with a hand to his side, that sword falling into a portal.

"Not bad," the man snarled. "I might actually have trouble with you. Very well. I'll be back."

And with that, a portal opened below him and he dropped through, disappearing. Ulrik sighed, putting his swords away and turning to John.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't think it's too bad," John said, pulling his ruined shirt away to inspect his wounds, wincing as he did.

"Here," Ulrik said, holding out a healing potion. "Drink this then get changed and follow me to the king. He needs to be informed about this."

John nodded, accepting and drinking the portion. His wounds hissed and steamed, healing themselves. Then, John walked into his room, taking the shirt off and going to the bathroom, quickly washing the blood off in the sink then changing into clean clothes and putting on his armor and swords. Then, he followed Ulrik to the throne room, where Dawn and Melody were waiting off to one side.

"Ulrik, thank you for saving John," the king said. "John, are you alright?"

"Yes your Majesty," John nodded.

"Don't do that," the king snorted. "I don't like the title of king or any of the synonyms. And from the son of a friend it's worse. Just call me Carter."

"Um, okay?" John blinked.

"Milord," Ulrik spoke up. "It was him. He was hired to kill John."

"He said the Skeleton King hired him," John said. "Actually, he called him the Dead King, but I assume that's who he meant."

"Dead King?" Carter asked. "I see. Ulrik, you're being reassigned. You're now John's bodyguard. At least, until such a time that he's no longer a threat."

"Me?" John asked.

"No," Carter said. "The assassin. We call him Breach. He's a teleporting mercenary hailing from the End. Or, at least, that's where he claims he's from. I actually only know of three, now four, people that have successfully fought him and lived to tell about it."

"Who?" John asked.

"Ulrik, yourself thanks to Ulrik's intervention, your father," Carter listed. "And Herobrine."

"Herobrine?" John blinked. "The monster that killed the Angel of Death?"

"That's right," Carter nodded. "Herobrine was fighting against the Angel of Death's army and was obliterating them. So, the Angel of Death hired Breach to stop Herobrine. They fought, ending up doing twice as much damage to the army as Herobrine had done alone, but in the end Herobrine drove Breach off, then went after the Angel of Death and killed him."

John nodded and looked out the window, where the sun was starting to peek over the horizon.

"Time to go," Carter said, seeing the same thing. "Off we go to war against a monster that eats everything. Should be fun."

* * *

Read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Storm

John rode in silence, staring at his new horse. He missed Faith. Faith had been his first friend. And his most faithful. No pun intended. This new horse, a completely white horse that Carter claimed was the fastest he had besides his own, was slower than Faith had been. It was also less intelligent. He hadn't had to guide Faith much. If there was something in Faith's way, Faith went around it. This one ran straight forward even when there was a wall in its path. That would make fighting from horse back a pain. Fortunately, Dawn had chosen to ride with him instead of getting her own horse, so she could steer while he fought if needed. Not that fighting from horse back was likely against the Wither Storm.

To John's right, Melody rode on a brown and white horse that looked a lot like Faith but was larger and had its tongue hanging out all the time. Literally. It only put its tongue in its mouth to eat. To John's left rode Ulrik on a completely black horse with a black saddle and exactly twelve swords strapped on within Ulrik's reach. Ahead of John, Carter rode on his golden-armored white horse with a gilded, jewel-encrusted saddle, his golden sword with diamond along the edge and jewels on the cross guard, and his gilded, gem-studded armor. He looked every bit the warrior king. He also looked every bit the type to die fighting a monster that couldn't be killed. John seriously doubted he'd be willing to retreat.

John turned, looking back. Behind him, a massive army rode, all dressed in either the Eastern Saints armor or in the gem armor of the Royal Guard. John was surprised by how many Royal Guard there were. Dozens of them had been out of the kingdom when it fell. And now, they were all present. Among the soldiers were the key to the battle strategy. Since any troops that tried to get close would die before they could do damage, Carter had had catapults brought, pulled by oxen. The catapults were retrofitted to fling TNT. John seriously doubted they'd be able to keep up with the speed of the Wither Storm's eating, but Carter assured him he had taken that into account when he was preparing.

As they left the canyon they had been riding through, the Wither Storm came into view, heading directly toward them. It was bigger than John remembered. Much bigger. It was the size of a city now. The three heads were sticking out the front with the body behind them bulging upward, as though it could explode at any moment. John swallowed hard as Carter ordered the catapults lined up. Once they were aligned, the soldiers began to load them with TNT blocks, five or six blocks per catapult.

"This thing's going to die here," Carter said confidently.

"I pray you're right," John nodded, dropping down off his horse. "But somehow, I doubt that very much."

Carter looked over at him, then back at the Wither Storm. He drew his sword, raising it over his head. Soldiers at each catapult gripped the levers, ready to fire. Soldiers checked the aim, adjusting as needed. Then, Carter swung his sword downward. The catapults all fired, almost a hundred TNT blocks, all unlit, flew into the air, streaking toward the Wither Storm.

"You didn't light them!" John said.

"I know," Carter nodded. "Reload! Fire again!"

The TNT blocks hit the Wither Storm, mostly. A handful crashed into the ground and exploded, blasting more blocks up into the Wither Storm, but most hit the Wither Storm, sticking on its body. The Catapults reloaded and fired, once again unlit. The TNT all hit the Wither Storm this time, all a bit higher. The Wither Storm roared suddenly, all of the glowing beams of light swinging around to focus on the catapults. However, instead of sucking everything in, all three heads spat out a gigantic flaming Wither Skull, the size of a house. John laughed in disbelief, feeling his body go numb.

"They have explosive skulls," John stated.

A second later, the skulls hit, all of them exploding into massive fireballs, obliterating the catapults they touched. Then, tentacles exploded up from the ground, each as thick as the ribcage of one of the Skeleton King's mutated skeletons, if not thicker. John drew his iron sword as one exploded up beside him and reached for Dawn. He slashed it and the Wither Storm roared in pain, tentacle shooting back into the ground. He turned back to the Wither Storm as it fired a volley of more skulls. John dove to the ground, Dawn, Carter, and Ulrik doing the same, and a skull sailed over them, exploding against a catapult behind them, the concussion throwing them all and setting off a chain reaction of TNT explosions. When it ended, only three catapults were still functioning, and firing, more and more TNT building up on the Wither Storm. Finally, John understood the plan. If that much TNT was detonated at once, it would seriously harm the Wither Storm. But it still couldn't possibly be enough to kill it, could it?"

"You!" Carter shouted, pointing at a catapult. "Fire the main charge!"

The soldier loading the catapult dropped the TNT block he was holding and sprinted away, grabbing a black block with a massive white skull and cross bones on the side. The black was double the size of a TNT block when a TNT block was full sized. If that was the block shrunk down, Lord only knew what it would be if it was full-sized.

"What is that?" John asked.

"That is the biggest bomb we could build," Carter shouted. "Eight TNT blocks around one Super TNT block. If that thing doesn't kill it, we're finished."

Just as he said this, a tentacle much larger than the previous ones exploded up through the catapult the soldier had been heading toward, then picked up a piece of it, hurling it at another of the two remaining ones, smashing that too. The last one fired a volley of TNT blocks and the tentacle grabbed several and hurled them at the catapult. The TNT exploded on impact, setting off the entirety of the rest of the TNT, save for the massive bomb the soldier was holding.

"Damnit!" Carter shouted. "Now what?"

"Melody's horse is a work horse, right?" John asked.

"Yes why?" Carter asked.

"I'm repurposing it," John shouted, sprinting to the soldier and taking the bomb, putting it on Melody's horse and strapping it down as best he could, then climbing on behind it to hold it on.

He spurred the horse forward, ignoring its complaints and the shouts from the others not to be stupid. He didn't know how big an explosion he was about to set off, but he was sure it would be bad. Especially for him. As he neared the Wither Storm, the beams of light began to sweep toward him, fast. He pulled out the flint and steel he had taken from the soldier and lit the fuse then leapt backward off the horse. The light hit the horse, instantly yanking it and the bomb upward. John turned, sprinting away only for the light to hit him. He grabbed the ground, pulling as hard as he could, trying to hold himself down. After a moment, the entire chunk of the ground in the light broke free, rising into the air. John shouted in fear and annoyance, more blocks breaking free below that chunk. He crawled to the edge and then threw himself of of it, grabbing the next chunk and repeating, slowing his ascent. But he wasn't fast enough and he knew it. He glanced back, seeing the horse nearing the Wither Storm, the wick on the bomb about to bottom out. He crawled to the underside of the next chunk, allowing the light to hold him against it. Then, the bomb exploded. For less than half a second, the explosion was deafening. Then, it was a dull roar, accompanied by a very long series of crackles as loud as if he had his ear over a glass of soda. The concussion hit him, blasting the chunk of ground he was on into pieces, the light vanishing instantly and sending John streaking through the air. However, he wasn't really aware of that. He was unconscious from the moment the concussion hit him.

* * *

John opened his eyes, groaning but not hearing himself. He saw the others above them, their lips moving but he couldn't hear them either. He was deaf. The bomb had taken his hearing. As they continued to talk, they began to look more and more panicked. Then, Ulrik arrived and held a potion to John's lips. He understood and drank, and after a moment, his hearing began to return. At first, everything sounded muffled, as though he were under water. But then it grew louder until he was hearing normally again.

"Better?" Ulrik asked.

"Yeah," John grunted. "Thanks. Did it work?"

He sat up, looking around. All around them, the land was destroyed. Trees uprooted or snapped off, fires burning here and there. Soldiers lay either dead or unconscious all around them, though the bulk of the army was still standing. John turned, looking at the Wither Storm and sighed. It had been blasted into pieces. Its massive ribcage stood exposed to the world, reaching up into the air from its mangled body, and the two side heads had been blasted off, now lying a distance from the main body.

"Looks like it," Ulrik nodded.

Just then, several dozen people began to stagger out of the remains of the Wither Storm. They were all pale, but they were alive.

"Jesus, it didn't kill them!" John gaped. "Kendrick and Brandon!"

He scrambled to his feet, sprinting toward the corpse as Dawn and Melody followed. Ulrik looked to Carter who shrugged. John reached the corpse of the Wither Storm first and began to run around it, looking through the crowds of people stumbling out of its remains. John stopped as he found a man pinned under a tentacle. He lifted the tentacle and the man crawled out from under it then mumbled a thank you and staggered away, though not before John noticed a dark purple bruise spreading outward from under the man's shirt. John ignored that, continuing on and finding two children half buried in a wall of burned flesh. Dawn caught up to him and helped him pull them out before leading the children away, agreeing to help them find their parents. John continued on, passing under the first of the ribs then froze. Ahead of him, on a pile of flesh, sat the same block with the three-by-three grids on the side that had been the core of the monster to begin with. It was unmarked by the explosion. It looked fine. Just as he saw this, the block began to glow and the flesh around it began to tremble before beginning to rise.

"Shit!" John shouted, turning to run only to be grabbed by a tentacle.

He stabbed his swords into the ground, holding himself in place, but his hands began to slip after a moment. Then, Kendrick and Brandon leapt off of the mounds of flesh on either side of John, slashing the tentacle and removing it. John crashed to the ground then picked up his swords and turned, sprinting away from the glowing block, Kendrick and Brandon following. Both of them had the same strange discoloration as the man John had seen earlier, except their's looked a bit worse.

As they ran, the Wither Storm's body floated into the air around them. Finally, John slowed to a stop, looking up to see that the middle head had reformed its massively oversized body, but the two side heads had each formed their own bodies, now floating at the main body's sides.

"Oh no," John breathed, as each head began to pull in chunks of the ground to replace whatever they had lost. "There's no way to kill it!"

As it pulled in more and more blocks, two more heads grew, on each body. Suddenly, there weren't three partial Wither Storms. There were three complete ones. John turned, sprinting away again, Kendrick and Brandon following. As they reached the rest of the army, John leapt onto the back of his and Dawn's horse, landing behind her, and Kendrick and Brandon both leapt onto a horse that had been left behind when its rider died. The army was in full retreat, except Dawn, Carter, Ulrik, and Melody. Once the three of them had joined the others, they all sped off, back into the canyon and away from the Wither Storms.

"Now what?" John asked. "Your bomb only made things worse!"

"I know!" Carter shouted. "We only have one choice! During the last war, Herobrine never escaped captivity."

"That's great!" John shouted as the cliff to his right began to deconstruct. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" Carter snapped. "He never escaped. He was released! By your father! Your mother and I were fighting in the barrens to the east of here, and we were losing, badly. The Skeleton King's forces were slaughtering our own. So your father went to Herobrine and released him in exchange for him destroying the Skeleton King's forces. While he fought, however, Breach arrived, demanding a rematch. They fought for a while, but then Breach went after your father instead. Your father won and Breach left, then your father attacked Herobrine, because Herobrine had started to attack our forces as well. He drew Herobrine away, back to where he had been sealed away, and sealed him away once again. However, he was fatally wounded doing it."

"I thought my father died after my mother," John said.

"No," Carter said. "She died about a month later when she had you."

"Why was she fighting pregnant?" Dawn asked.

"She wasn't," Carter said. "She was a strategist. Far away from the battle."

"So you want me to follow in my father's footsteps and go release Herobrine?" John asked.

"It's the only way to stop that thing," Carter said.

Just as he did, they exited the canyon and slowed to a stop. In the air before them was a massive rift with a Nether Portal inside. Pigmen, Wither Skeletons, normal skeletons, zombies, Ghasts, the strange floating rods made out of magma, and even Endermen, were dropping out of it, heading toward the city.

"Oh no," Carter breathed. "They've activated the Wither Star!"

"That's what it does?" John gaped. "Shit. Go fight them! I'll go get Herobrine."

"You misunderstand," Carter said. "It's a three day ride from here."

"Then get your army out of here," John said. "Which way Ulrik?"

"This way," Ulrik said, turning and spurring his horse away.

John and the others followed, leaving Carter to get his army to leave the city, which he had thankfully evacuated before they left.

* * *

Read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Turn

They rode in silence. So far, they had stayed away from cities, since that would be where the portals were opened. And they hadn't had any trouble in the last eight days of without voicing it, they all felt exactly the same. Afraid of what would happen when they released Herobrine. Afraid of what was happening as they ran with the Skeleton King's army. John wasn't even sure if there would be a world left to save by the time they finally reached Herobrine. Let alone if Herobrine would actually help them.

Now, as the sun began to rise, they reached the wasteland that Herobrine was imprisoned in. It wasn't what John was expecting. He had expected cracked, dried ground. Maybe a cactus or two here and there. Something closer to a desert. Instead, the ground was charred black. There were lava pits everywhere, and even on ground level lava flowed from the tops of hills down to the ground, making some paths unusable. The air above them was thick with smoke and volcanic ash.

"Welcome to the Burning Wastes," Ulrik said. "A hell comparable to even the Nether."

"Joy," John sighed. "We should rest. I'd rather not be running on empty when we meet Herobrine."

"Agreed Ulrik nodded. "A few more hours can't possibly do any more damage than eight days did."

John nodded in agreement and slid tot he ground, tying his horse off to a charred tree that seemed at least a little solid. Dawn dropped down beside him and the others tied their horses off as well as John began to set out sleeping rolls and then dig a trench around them, careful not to fill it with Lava. Once he was finished, he sat down in a circle with the others. Melody passed around food and they all ate in silence. For a while, they all simply either absorbed themselves in their thoughts or stared at the burning wastes. Neither was too pleasant.

"How far to Herobrine?" John asked.

"Two days," Ulrik said. "So long as the path isn't blocked by lava."

"And if it is, how do we get there then?" John asked.

"There's a detour," Ulrik said. "A second path. However, it would take five days, as opposed to two."

"Great," John sighed. "Let's hope the path isn't blocked then."

Ulrik nodded and glanced at Kendrick and Brandon as they began to cough.

"I'm worried about your friends," Ulrik said. "Do you trust them?"

"With my life," John nodded. "But I'm worried too. That mark is getting worse."

Ulrik nodded in agreement before looking back to the Burning Wastes.

"We should get some sleep," Ulrik said. "We'll need to be ready for a long trip."

John nodded in agreement and everyone except Ulrik lay down. John rolled over after a minute but couldn't get comfortable. Finally, he sat up.

"You should be sleeping," Ulrik said.

"I know," John sighed. "I just...I can't sleep."

"I noticed," Ulrik nodded.

"Can you train me?" John asked. "Two wield two swords?"

"So that you can fight against Breach?" Ulrik asked.

"So that I can protect the people I care about," John said. "And yes. Also to fight against Breach."

"Very well," Ulrik nodded, standing and drawing a sword in his left hand. "To start, learn to use a sword with your left hand."

John nodded, drawing his diamond sword and readied himself. Already Ulrik could tell how little training he had with that hand. His form was sloppy and the arm trembled in an effort to hold the sword.

"Ready?" Ulrik asked.

John nodded. Ulrik motioned for John to attack and John sprinted forward, slashing at Ulrik. Ulrik sidestepped the slash then tapped the flat of his blade against John's wrist, making him drop the sword.

"Too loose," Ulrik said.

John nodded, picking up the sword, holding it a little tighter this time and slashed again. This time, Ulrik blocked it and shoved it away. John spun, slashing at the other side and again Ulrik blocked it. This time, however, John winced, switching hands and rolling his wrist.

"Too tight, right?" John asked.

Ulrik nodded. John sighed, readying himself again and attacked. Ulrik blocked several slashes before sweeping a stab aside and placing the pommel of his sword to John's stomach, simulating a stab.

"Better," Ulrik said. "Again."

He backed away and John charged, slashing at him as quickly as he could. Ulrik deflected every attack then spun around John, tripping him, making him crash to the ground, the sword stabbing into the ground beside him.

"Remember to work on defense as well," Ulrik said. "You're doing well, especially since it's the first time you've ever used that hand, but you need rest. We'll train more tomorrow."

"No," John said, pushing himself up and pulling the sword out of the ground. "Not yet. I have to learn to fight with two swords and I don't have weeks to do it."

Ulrik sighed but nodded, raising his sword.

"Then try again," Ulrik said.

John nodded stepping forward and slashing at Ulrik. Again.

* * *

John groaned, rubbing his eyes and rolling his left arm in its socket, working the soreness out of it. He had spent hours training with Ulrik. And his arm regretted it.

"Enough," Ulrik said. "It's time to move on."

John nodded, gently shaking Melody and Dawn awake while Ulrik woke up Kendrick and Brandon. Once they were up and everyone had rolled up their sleeping bags, they got back on their horses and John filled in the trench in front of them with blocks he had gotten from making it. Then, he hopped up behind Dawn and they started off, following a path of barely lighter material on the ground, Ulrik in front and following the path with almost a practiced ease. Directly behind him rode John and Dawn diagonally back and to his left with Brandon to their right, then behind them were Melody and Kendrick.

"So, what should we expect when we release Herobrine?" John asked.

"Hell if I know," Ulrik snorted. "Herobrine looks human, except his glowing eyes. But that can be fooling. He's probably the single most deadly monster in existence. I expect that, assuming he agrees to help us for some miraculous reason, he'll tear the Wither Storm apart in minutes."

"Good," John nodded. "Now we just have to focus on getting to him and getting him to help."

"Yeah, that's the key," Ulrik snorted. "Wish I knew how your father got him to."

"So do I," John nodded. "Well, we'll think of something."

Ulrik nodded and they rode in silence for a while. Finally, they stopped as they reached a thin stone bridge over a river of lava. They all got off their horses and walked to the edge, looking down.

"Long fall," John mused.

"Deadly landing," Dawn nodded. "So. Who's going first?"

"I will," Brandon said. "I'll take me and Kendrick's horse with me."

John nodded and Brandon started across the bridge with his and Kendrick's horse. After him, Dawn started across with her and John's horse. Then, John followed, leading Melody's horse with Melody just behind it. Then, Ulrik walked along with his horse, with Kendrick bringing up the rear. It was a long bridge, long enough that they were all spread out on it and still not reaching the middle. Suddenly, Brandon and Kendrick both collapsed. Instantly, their horse reared up away from brandon, shrieking in fear before pitching sideways and falling off the bridge.

"Shit!" John shouted. "Brandon! You alright?"

He leaned over the edge of the bridge to look past his and Dawn's horse just as a loud growl rang out from both in front of him and behind him. Suddenly, all of the horses were fighting, trying to break loose. Dawn tried to regain control of theirs but it reared up, slamming into John and knocking him over the edge. He caught the edge and shouted in fear as the horse's hooves crashed down on either side of his hands. Then, it reared up again, turning ad sprinting back along the bridge, knocking Melody's horse over the edge then following Ulrik's as they both charged back across the bridge, trampling Kendrick as they went. Melody had also fallen off the bridge, hanging from the opposite side of it from John and Ulrik grabbed her hands, beginning to pull her up. At the same time, Dawn grabbed John's pulling him up as well. As soon as John was on the bridge again, he turned to look at Brandon as Brandon stood, the purple discoloration on his body now black and spreading quickly. After several moments, his body was completely covered and began to change. His hands grew into heads, skulls, and his legs shriveled into nothingness. His torso opened into a ribcage and then his eyes opened, all six glowing white.

"Wither!" John shouted.

"Lucky you!" Ulrik shouted back.

John glanced back at Kendrick who was also standing but with a black substance covering his left side on not only his skin but also his clothes. He was holding his sword and the blade was encased by black flames and Kendrick's eyes were glowing red.

"The hell happened to him?" John shouted.

"He turned into a Wither Thrall!" Ulrik shouted back. "I'd prefer a Wither!"

John turned back to Brandon, sprinting forward then diving backward as three fireballs exploded on the bridge in front of him, obliterating it. He growled, putting his sword away then drew his bow. He pulled an arrow back but hesitated.

"John fire!" Dawn shouted. "Brandon's gone!"

John grit his teeth, letting the arrow go and it stuck into the head on the right. The Wither roared, launching another fire ball from all three heads. John drew his left sword, slashing both and redirecting one into the bridge under the Wither and the other into the Wither. Both exploded, more of the bridge exploding, making the gap uncrossable, and the Wither crashed down on the other side, burning and shrieking in rage. John gulped, pulling another arrow back then firing, hitting the Wither in the middle head. It went limp for a moment before shooting into the air, roaring in rage and fling at him. He put the bow away, drawing his left sword and slashing the Wither as it passed. It crashed down between him and Dawn and then began to crack, bright white light seeping through the cracks.

"It's going to explode!" Dawn shouted, turning and sprinting away.

John sprinted past it, passing Ulrik and drawing his left sword again, slashing at Kendrick as he neared it. At the last second, the Wither exploded, shaking the bridge and knocking everyone over, including Kendrick. John was up first as cracks began to spread through the bridge. Kendrick roared, tackling him and stabbing downward at him. John managed to avoid the blade and the flames on it then kicked Kendrick off, knocking him into the side of the bridge. It gave way instantly and Kendrick roared in rage as he plummeted from the bridge, crashing down in the lava.

"Run!" Ulrik shouted, sprinting past as the end of the bridge began to fall.

John rolled to his feet, grabbing his diamond sword and putting it away then running. Ahead of him, Ulrik and Melody were already nearing the end of the bridge, but Dawn was behind him. He looked back and saw why. The explosion had burned her left leg and she could barely put weight on it. He skidded to a stop, running back to her and taking her left arm over his shoulders, wrapping his arm around her waist and hurrying forward, bringing her with him. As they went, the bridge below them began to sag more and more. Then, just as they neared the edge of the cliff, the entire bridge broke free and fell.

"John!" Melody shrieked, sprinting to the edge.

When she looked down, she saw them hanging from one of Dawn's pickaxes, John holding Dawn by the hand as she hung limply below him, his other hand clutching hers for all he was worth.

"Dawn?" Melody called out.

"A chunk of the bridge hit her in the head," John grunted, struggling to lift her. "Please hurry and find a way to get us up. I can't hold on to her much longer."

Melody nodded, running to the horses that were standing near the bridge and grabbing the sleeping bags. Ulrik saw what the was planning and grabbed the others, trying them end to end before tying one end off on a charred tree nearby before throwing the other end, holding on tight in case the tree was as weak as it looked. John saw the sleeping bag rope drop beside him and grumbled in frustration. How was that supposed to help. He looked down and his eyes widened. The bottom most bag was opened enough to put someone in, if he was careful about it. He growled in effort, lifting Dawn up to the bag and then lowering her into it before grabbing the front of the bag, pulling it closer so he could wrap his legs around it. then, he zipped it closed and tugged on it twice. He let go, very carefully, and the others pulled Dawn up. Then, once she was out, they threw it back over. John reached out for it but it was further away this time. He started to slip and brought his free hand back to the pickaxe. Just as he did, it slipped a little, beginning to fall out of the wall.

"Oh fuck," John growled.

He placed his feet on the wall then leapt sideways to the sleeping bags, grabbing them and wrapping his right leg in them, left hand still holding the pickaxe. Ulrik and Melody began to pull him up, and after a moment, he swung the pickaxe, sticking it into the top of the cliff then pulled himself up, collapsing onto his back at the top and groaning.

"Can we take a break now?" John asked.

"Yeah," Ulrik nodded. "We'll take a break. We have to backtrack anyway."

John sat up, looking at what was left of the bridge. About a hundred feet of it on the far side of the river, almost a half mile away. And that collapsed after a moment. He groaned, lying back down and trying to slow his heart rate and his breathing. He looked over at Dawn, who Ulrik was inspecting to see how bad her injuries were.

"How is she?" John asked.

"She should be alright," Ulrik said. "Just took a nasty hit to the head and a bad burn on her leg. When she wakes up I'll give her a potion."

John nodded, looking back at the sky.

"I'm going to sleep now," John said. "Wake me up when it's time to leave."

And with that, he passed out.

* * *

Read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Detour

John yawned, stretching, on his and Dawn's horse, then sighed, looking around. They hadn't been traveling long, but he hadn't rested well after the bridge collapsed on account of nightmares about losing his friends again, and dreams about all of the people he cared about who had died. As a result, he was exhausted.

"You know, you can switch places with me to sleep," Dawn offered.

"I'm alright," John mumbled.

In truth, he was very far from alright. He was about ready to drop. But he wanted to be awake as long as he could. He didn't want to be a burden. He covered his mouth as he yawned again and Dawn sighed, tugging the reins and stopping their horse.

"Switch," she said. "You need to sleep or you'll get yourself killed."

John sighed and nodded and Dawn slid down off the horse, letting John scoot forward. Then, Dawn climbed up behind him and took the reins in her left hand, wrapping her right arm around him, holding him on the horse.

"Now sleep," Dawn said. "We'll wake you up if we need you."

John sighed and nodded, leaning back against her, resting his chin on his chest and drifted off almost instantly. As they rode, Melody kept glancing at Dawn, who had her chin resting on his shoulder. Finally Dawn looked over at her, catching her looking for the millionth time.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Do you love him?" Melody asked.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I said, do you love him?" Melody repeated.

"No, I heard you," Dawn said. "I just don't understand why you're asking."

"Because I don't want to see him hurt," Melody said.

"And yet, despite the fact that you knew he was in love with you, you kept leading him on only to rub in his face the fact that you actually love Micah, the abusive controlling prick that's been beating the shit out of John for years just for fun," Dawn stated. "You want to talk about who's going to hurt him, maybe you should look in the mirror."

Melody fell silent, staring down at her horse. Dawn didn't say anything else either, content to ride in silence. For a couple of minutes, at least.

"So, do you?" Melody asked.

"We're coming up on a Lava Spider nest," Ulrik spoke up. "Wake him up."

Dawn picked her head up and gently shook John, waking him up.

"We're coming up on a spider nest," Dawn said.

"Oh terrific," John sighed. "Switch back. I'll need to be able to use my arms."

Dawn nodded, John hanging off the horse's side while Dawn slid forward, then swung back up behind her. A second after he was up, he leaned forward to whisper to her.

"So, how was your chin rest?" John asked, grinning as Dawn blushed.

She glanced back at him, seeing him grinning and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. John looked past Ulrik where there was a path of blackened stone over a crater with the walls covered in holes, looking more like a hive than a nest. He could see smoke rising out of the holes from lava somewhere inside, and instantly didn't like the spiders. When they reached the bridge, Ulrik began across, moving slowly since the path was only two blocks thick most of the way across. Once he was a ways across, Melody started over. Before Dawn and John could cross, John dropped off the horse.

"I don't want it collapsing," John explained when Dawn looked back at him.

She nodded, starting across, then John followed on foot. As he did, he became aware of a clicking and hissing below him. He sighed, drawing his left sword then sprinting forward.

"Move!" He shouted.

All three of the others spurred their horses forward instantly. Just as they did, large red and yellow spiders began to scramble onto the bridge behind them, in front of John. John sprinted forward, slashing the spiders when he reached them, knocking them off the bridge one after another. Then, he spun, knowing what he'd find. Sure enough, the entire bridge behind him was swarming with spiders. One leapt at him and he slashed it out of the air. Another leapt at him before he could bring his sword back and he ducked, letting it pass over him before slashing another spider then spinning, sprinting along the bridge again, slashing the spider that had jumped over him and two more on the sides of the bridge. Spiders began to catch up behind him again but there were more getting away from him up ahead. he leaned forward, pushing himself to run faster. He began to gain on the spiders. He slashed one, splitting it in half. As it fell past the bridge, it exploded. John stumbled but regained his footing, slashing the next three spiders before glancing back. Behind him, the explosion had cleared a section of the bridge. However, spiders were quickly filling it in. He turned to the front again, slashing another spider off the bridge, clearing the bridge ahead of himself, then turned back around, waiting.

"John let's go!" Ulrik shouted.

"Too many!" John shouted. "I have to slow them down!"

A spider leapt at him and he slashed it off the bridge, followed by the next. A third tried to crawl past him on the side and he removed a few legs, making it fall, doing the same to one on the other side. There was nothing he could do about any that crawled along the bottom, but he hoped he was a tempting enough target that none would try that. The next spider leapt at him and he slashed it, knocking it back into another spider, both falling off the bridge and the one he had slashed exploding, rocking the bridge. John stumbled, barely able to keep from falling off the bridge. But he had an idea. The next spider to jump at him he stabbed down onto the bridge. Then, he wrenched his sword out and turned, sprinting away. He leapt into the air as it exploded, the bridge below it blasted apart and the rest beginning to crumble. John landed in a roll, putting his sword away and sprinting as fast as he could, before leaping off the bridge just before it collapsed. He landed in a roll, stopping beside his and Dawn's horse and sighed, breathing hard.

"Wow," Ulrik mused. "You're getting pretty good at destroying bridges."

"Hey, that first one wasn't my fault," John said.

"Come on," Dawn said. "We have to keep moving."

John nodded, climbing up behind Dawn and taking the reins, following Ulrik as he began to move again. After a few hours, they stopped for the night and John dug a trench then used the blocks he got from it to build walls, on Ulrik's advice. Then, he and Ulrik began their nightly routine of sparring. John had gotten pretty good with his left hand, and it was only the third time practicing on Ulrik. Finally, Ulrik held up a hand, making John stop.

"Now use both," Ulrik said. "Let's see if you pick this up as quickly as I suspect."

John drew his right sword as well, twirling it in his hand, smiling at the familiar weight. He had missed using his iron sword. The diamond one was great and all, but he liked his iron sword. He stepped forward, slashing with his left sword then his right as Ulrik blocked it. Ulrik, who was still only using his left sword, easily avoided the slash and tapped his sword against John's side. John grumbled in annoyance, turning and slashing at Ulrik again. Again Ulrik blocked the slash then shoved it away as John spun the other way, slashing at Ulrik again. Again Ulrik blocked it and shoved it away, then tapped John's exposed back that was still facing him with his sword.

"Never put your back to your opponent," Ulrik said. "If I block a slash in one direction, just keep going."

John nodded, turning around then stabbed at Ulrik. Ulrik swept the stab aside then leapt back from a slash. As he did, John stepped froward, slashing with the other sword. Ulrik blocked it then ducked under another slash and John planted his foot in Ulrik's chest, flipping him onto his back. Ulrik rolled to his feet and grinned.

"Good," Ulrik nodded. "Very good. You learn fast."

John grinned and stepped forward, slashing at Ulrik. Ulrik drew his left sword from his waist, blocking John's sword in reverse grip then slashed at John. John blocked it with his left sword then shoved both blades away, slashing across his body with both blades. Ulrik blocked both and jumped, kicking John in the chest. John was thrown backward several feet, hitting hard and his swords stabbing into the ground behind Ulrik, who put his sword to John's throat.

"Not bad," Ulrik nodded. "Enough for tonight. Rest. I'll keep watch."

John nodded, collecting his sword then unslinging them and setting them down beside his sleeping bag. He lay on top of it since it was so ungodly hot in the Burning Wastes, go figure, but couldn't get comfortable again. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. Kendrick's mutated face filled his mind. His scream as he fell. Then it was Brandon, the look of pain on his face as the black mark spread over his body, turning him into a Wither. Then, it was Master Shun, with arrows sticking out of him. His father and mother, both dead at his feet and the Wither standing over him. Then he saw Megan, a skeleton standing over her, a sword in her heart. He saw Jade, lying in the King's arms, numerous wounds covering her body. He saw the King, his back ripped open by the Skeleton King. He saw Damian, fighting the Obsidian Golem by hand in order to cover their retreat.

John's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. Ulrik looked over at him, eyes showing that he knew what John had seen.

"They're deaths weren't your fault," Ulrik said. "You were seeing the friends you've lost, right? It wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so sure?" John asked. "I could have saved some of them."

"Maybe," Ulrik agreed. "But people die. It's a part of war. It sucks. And it hurts. And the pain never really goes away. But in the end, you can't keep the ones you love alive forever. In the end, everyone dies. Whether it's on a sword while young or in their bed as a shriveled old husk of a human, everyone dies eventually. At the very least, they at least don't have to worry about Herobrine, or the Skeleton King, or the Wither Storm, or the Witherlord, or anything like that. They're in a better place now. All you can do is focus on the loved ones you still have left and keeping them alive."

As he said the last part, he pointed to Dawn. John looked over at her, noticing she was tossing and turning as well, a look of fear on her face.

"All you can do is protect them, so that they don't have to be afraid," Ulrik said.

John rested a hand on Dawn's shoulder and she stopped tossing and turning, though she still looked afraid. She was also trembling slightly. John brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, gently running his hand over her hair, calming her. A small smile spread over her face and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"If you care about her, you need to let go of your guilt over your friends' deaths so that you can keep her safe," Ulrik said. "Now, go back to sleep."

John nodded, laying down, holding Dawn's hand between his own. He closed his eyes, focusing his mind on her. Within a couple of minutes, he was asleep again.

"John," Dawn's voice said, bringing him out of his slumber. "John wake up. It's time to go."

John opened his eyes then sat up, stretching and yawning. Then, he pulled his swords over his head and rolled up his sleeping bag while Ulrik broke down the walls, using the blocks to fill the trench back in. John glanced at Dawn in time to see her look away from him. After a minute, he climbed up onto their horse and rode over, holding his hand out to her. She accepted his help, climbing up in front of him and the other two mounted their horses as well, Ulrik once again taking the lead. They rode in silence for a while, no one speaking because no one had anything to say. After a bit, John had the feeling he was being watched. He twisted around, looking up at the top of a cliff off to one side, but there was nothing there. He looked to the other side. Nothing but pits and lava streams or rivers.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It's nothing. Guess the heat's playing tricks on my mind."

Dawn nodded, glancing at Melody and Ulrik, who were both ahead of them at the moment. Then, she leaned back against him. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her from falling, since she wasn't keeping herself upright, and she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never did thank you," she said. "For coming back for me."

"What, on the bridge?" John snorted. "Of course I did. I wasn't just going to let you die."

"It's been more than that," Dawn said. "Even when the kingdom was attacked, you told me to run, to get to safety. Me. The experience soldier. You were terrified. You wanted to run more than anything. But you stayed."

"I couldn't let the city be overrun, not that I changed much," John sighed.

"You did," Dawn promised. "And then you fought that skeleton thing alone, knowing you couldn't win so that me and Melody could escape."

"Someone had to fight it, and I was the most qualified at the time," John said.

"And you still prefer the sword I gave you over the far superior enchanted diamond sword that your father left for you," Dawn said. "Why?"

"Because it was given to me by someone very important to me," John said, voice quiet.

Dawn sat up, twisting around to look back at him. He was staring down at the ground off to the side, blushing and clearly expecting her to turn him down. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she looked past him and spotted a blue portal closing on top of a cliff.

"Shit, Breach!" she gasped.

John whipped, around, looking but seeing nothing.

"Where?" John asked.

"I saw one of his portals closing on top of that cliff," she pointed and he looked, still seeing nothing.

"Shit," John growled. "That complicates things a bit."

He flicked the reins, catching up to the other two quickly.

"Dawn just spotted one of Breach's portals," John reported.

"Damn," Ulrik growled. "Looks like we won't be taking any more breaks until we reach Herobrine then. We can't risk being ambushed by him while we're all asleep."

John nodded in agreement, drawing his iron sword as Ulrik drew one of his twelve.

"What do we do if he ambushes us while we're awake?" Melody asked.

"We kill him," John said. "And then we continue on our way."

Ulrik nodded in agreement and John glanced back again. He could swear he caught a flash of blue. But then there was nothing. He turned back around, settling in for a very long and tense ride.

* * *

Read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Teleporter

John tugged on his horse's reigns, stopping it. He swallowed hard, dropping to the ground and drawing his swords. Melody and Ulrik stopped as well, also staring at him.

"What?" Ulrik asked.

"We're about to have some very unpleasant company," John said. "Courtesy of a very unpleasant friend of ours."

Ulrik opened his mouth to speak just as a very, very large blue portal split open off to the side. Ulrik instantly grabbed a pair of swords off of his horse and spun toward the portal as Breach stepped out of the center of it.

"You," Ulrik snarled. "Come to finish the job?"

"Not today," Breach said. "Instead, I'm here to remove the last obstacle of my job. However, should a certain someone die in the process, then I couldn't possibly be unhappy about it."

Suddenly, two other creatures stepped out of the portal. First was a creature with a hunched torso made of what looked like an excessively deformed pumpkin with two bulges on the top like shoulders. Attached to the shoulders were two arms made out of cobblestone, both extending above the creature a short distance, then down to the ground. On the bottom end of the right one was another pumpkin, this one cracked and with what looked like blood leaking out. The other arm ended in a stone fist. It had a pair of stubby cobblestone legs, and its head was a pumpkin stuck on the front of the body with what could be a smile carved into it and the insides a bloody red, except there was no right eye, only the left, which glowed a light blue.

"Allow me to introduce the Nightmare Pumpkin golem," Breach said, indicating the monstrosity. "He's quite unpleasant. This one is a new experiment. It's an Enderman. Or, rather, it's the new and improved Enderman."

They all turned their attention to the other creature. It was a much taller Enderman with four arms, four-fingered hands on each, slouching forward with a glowing pink silhouette above it.

"What...oh," Dawn breathed.

"Well," John said. "I guess we take them all at once. I'll handle the golem."

"I was so hoping you would say that," Breach sneered. "Kill them."

With that, the portal closed and a smaller one opened in front of Breach, who stepped in, reappearing in front of Ulrik, now wielding his swords. He began to attack Ulrik who held his own against the mercenary as the golem roared, it's voice shrill and high, then charged at John, who turned and sprinted away upon realizing that the thing had cleared half the distance between them in seconds. The Enderman held his hands out and a block of stone broke free of the ground, floating in front of each hand before he held his arms out, the blocks firing, full-sized, at Dawn and Melody. Melody and Dawn's horses took off at a sprint but Ulrik's remained exactly where it was, despite the sword fight going on beside it.

John dove to the side as the golem smashed its fists into the ground. As he stood, he spun, slashing at it with his diamond sword. It turned, putting its shoulder in the way and the sword barely left a scratch on its arm. John shouted in surprise, diving to the side again as the golem spun, right fist tearing through the ground and hurling chunks of ground at him. John rolled to his feet, backing away as the golem roared, starting forward again. He spun, sprinting away, noticing he was being driven further from the others. Further from help. He turned, sprinting off the path and at a hill. Before he could reach it, a pair of massive hands crashed into his back on the way up, flinging him into the air. He flipped and spun, racing through the air until he crashed down on top of the cliff. It was overlooking the others' fights and had a very large flat area on top. He groaned, pushing himself up just as the golem reached the top.

"This is going to hurt," John growled, crouching and readying himself.

* * *

Dawn glanced at John just as he turned, sprinting away from the golem which quickly began to gain on him. She sprinted after him but two stone blocks crashed into the ground in front of her, stopping her in her tracks as each hit with enough force to crater the ground. She turned back to the Enderman as it roared. Then, it held its other two hands out and those blocks shot toward her. She dove to the side, barely avoiding them, then sprinted forward, swiping at the Enderman only for it to vanish, reappearing off to the side before punching her, sending her flying away. She landed hard, instantly pushing herself up just before diving to the side under a volley of blocks again.

"I don't have time to fight you!" Dawn growled. "Leave me alone!"

The Enderman roared again, reaching out toward a lava pool off to the side, a block of lava floating into the air. However, before it could reach him, Melody stepped up beside him, slashing downward at that arm. It disappeared, the lava dropping back into the pool, then reappeared behind Melody, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her.

"Melody!" Dawn shouted, sprinting forward. "Let her go!"

She leapt into the air, swinging her pickaxe at the Enderman but it swung Melody, slamming her into Dawn and throwing both. Then, it used its Telekinesis to grab four blocks of lava. Dawn pushed herself up, grabbing Melody then sprinted away from the Enderman just as the first lava block crashed down where they had been, Lava instantly spreading outward several blocks in every direction before beginning to cool. They stopped running in time to duck under the next two blocks. Then, they split up. Dawn ran back toward where the first block hit and Melody ran the other way. The Enderman followed Dawn and fired. Dawn leapt over it then turned, sprinting at the Enderman. Before she could reach it, however, a massive glowing pink hand wrapped around her, lifting her into the air, beginning to squeeze. Dawn screamed as the hand began to crush her, her bones already straining. Off to the side, The Enderman, now free of its ghostly silhouette, which was what was crushing Dawn, was teleporting around and around Melody, toying with her as she tried to hurt it. They were both going to die. Nothing could stop it.

* * *

Ulrik ducked under Breach's sword then stood, slashing upward at him. Breach blocked it then jumped, kicking at him. Ulrik leaned backward, out of the way, and Breach continued to spin, bringing his other foot up. Ulrik ducked under the kick and Breach landed, slashing upward at Ulrik's face. Ulrik blocked the sword and stabbed at Breach but his other sword swept the stab aside before he spun, stabbing at Ulrik. Ulrik leaned out of the way and slashed at Breach but Breach smashed both of his blades into Ulrik's sword, launching it away. Ulrik instantly spun, slashing at Breach again while grabbing a new sword from his horse. Breach growled in annoyance, stomping and a portal opened under the horse, dropping it, the connecting portal spitting the horse out directly over a lava river. The horse shrieked as it fell, then crashed down in the lava and went silent.

"Damn!" Ulrik snarled.

"No more new blades," Breach growled. "Just you and me now."

Ulrik slashed from both sides at Breach but he easily blocked it. Before he could jump and kick Ulrik, Ulrik did, throwing Breach backward. Breach crashed down on his back, then rolled to his feet, glaring at Ulrik.

"You annoy me," Breach growled.

Ulrik grinned, sprinting forward and slashing at Breach. Breach blocked it, stabbing at Ulrik but Ulrik stepped to the side, knocking the blade aside then slashed at Breach. Breach turned sideways, his left sword extending from a portal in front of himself and blocking the slash. Then, he kicked Ulrik back and pulled his sword back, closing the portal and slashing at Ulrik's head. Ulrik blocked it, spinning and slashing at Breach. Breach blocked it and Ulrik continued, slashing with his other sword. Breach blocked that as well and again Ulrik continued. His first sword whipped around, twisting at the last minute and slipping past Breach's waiting sword, plunging itself into Breach's left shoulder. Breach shouted in pain, staggering backward and holding his right hand to the wound before the purple on his body and swords began to glow brighter.

"You can't win Breach," Ulrik stated, spinning his swords in his hands.

"Is that right?" Breach snarled. "You forget who you're talking too."

A portal opened under him and suddenly he was falling from above. He flipped over, holding his swords out and spinning, the blades spinning like propeller or fan blades. Then, a portal opened on the ground and Breach fell into it. Another portal opened beside Ulrik and he spun, raising his swords just in time for Breach's blades to spark against them again and again before Breach's momentum began to die out and he opened another portal, once again beginning to fall, this time headed for Ulrik. Ulrik looked up and growled in annoyance.

"You're to slow!" Ulrik snarled.

* * *

John rolled under the golem's right arm, standing and slashing it on the side. Then, he leapt back as the golem spun, both fists crashing down where he had been. He landed on his feet and sprinted forward. The golem wrenched its fists out of the ground at him and he jumped onto them, allowing it to fling him into the air. Then, he flipped as he began to fall, driving his swords into the golem's head. It stayed on its feet, shrieking in pain for a moment, just long enough to stop John's fall, then collapsed. John wrenched his swords free and sighed. Suddenly, a piercing scream of pain rang out from below.

"Dawn!" John shouted, spinning and sprinting to the edge of the cliff, looking down.

Below, the Enderman's pink silhouette was holding Dawn in one of its four hands, slowly crushing her. He drew his bow, firing at it but the arrow passed through harmlessly. A short distance away, the Enderman smashed its forearm into Melody, launching her away. He fired at it as it held its hands out, drawing in blocks of lava. Then, the arrow stuck into its shoulder and the blocks dropped around it, spreading lava under it. It shrieked in pain, fire lighting over its entire body instantly and it shrieked again, flickering in and out of existence. The silhouette instantly vanished, dropping Dawn who collapsed instantly, unmoving. Then, the Enderman teleported out of the lava, the flames vanishing in the process, as when it reappeared behind John, there were no flames.

"Oh crap," John gulped.

He ducked as a pair of massive black hands passed over his head then spun, slashing at the Enderman but it was already gone, suddenly standing beside the fallen golem. it rested a hand on it and something black began to spread from its hand. John's mouth fell open as the black substance grew to cover half of the golem's torso and face, the formerly missing right eye now present in the black, glowing purple.

"Oh God no," John breathed as the golem stood again, roaring in rage.

Then, the Enderman was gone again. John looked down, seeing it standing over Dawn, hands raised, until Melody reached it, slashing and making it teleport away. Well, if nothing else at least it was trying to finish Dawn, meaning she was alive. John turned back to the golem, mouth falling open to see several blocks floating around it. He dove to the side as the first flew past, then began to scramble forward on his hands and feet as the others streaked past, just barely behind him. As the last passed, John turned, sprinting at the golem and ducking under its first swipe then slashing at it. Less than a second before his sword hit, the golem was suddenly behind him. Then, two fists crashed into his back and he was suddenly flying into the air, much higher than before. It could teleport. He was finished. He couldn't hit it again because it would teleport away. and he would die when he landed.

As he began to descend, he looked down. Dawn still lay motionless where she had fallen. Melody was being thrown around by the Enderman, barely avoiding blocks of ground and lava. Ulrik was fighting against Breach, and looked to be doing well, but it was hard to tell. Finally, John turned his eyes back to the golem and sighed. He was getting close to it. And he was moving fast.

With no other choice, he flipped, driving his swords down at it again. Except, it didn't teleport. His swords drove themselves into the golem's back but John lost his grip, slowing but not stopping, resulting in his back slamming quite painfully into the ground. Then, the golem teleported. It was over to the side, where it likely meant to go to avoid his attacks. It didn't have great reaction time with its teleporting. He just had to move fast. It shrieked in pain, dropping onto its hands, and John pushed himself up. Then, the golem stood, turning toward him and charging. John sprinted forward, rolling to the side at the last second to avoid getting trampled, then grabbed its arm as it ran. He pulled himself up to the swords as the golem began to skid to a stop, trying not to fall over the edge. John realized his chance and grinned, gripping the swords tightly. He pushed his feet off the golem, flipping them up into the air before swinging them back down, slamming them into the golem's back just as it was stopped but before it could regain balance. It began to stagger forward, directly at the edge. Then, it tipped forward and began to fall. John waited, clutching his swords, feet planted firmly against the golem's back, but waited to jump. Directly below them, the Enderman was standing over Melody, hands raised. John only had one chance. If he jumped too early, he'd miss.

* * *

Dawn saw the arrow pass through the silhouette. John. He must have finished with the golem. A little too late it seemed. just as the arrow stuck into the ground, several of Dawn's bones all snapped at once. Pain flared in her vision, then again just as it was beginning to fade. As it slowly returned, the silhouette was gone. She was lying on the ground, unable to move, and staring down the road, where the Enderman was in a pool of lava, burning and with an arrow in its shoulder. Then, just as she saw it, it teleported away. She couldn't see it, and couldn't turn her head to look for it. However, before she could worry about where it was for long, a pair of very thin black legs appeared in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Enderman's hands rise over its head. Then, suddenly, Melody was there, slashing at it.

The Enderman teleported out of the way, escaping the blow and Melody turned, sprinting after it. Dawn wanted to scream at her, tell her to stop being reckless. But when she tried to speak she began to cough, blood splattering across the ground. She turned her attention back to Melody as she slashed at it again. It reappeared behind her and punched her. Her feet left the ground but before she could get far, it appeared behind her again, punching her in another direction. This repeated time and again for what seemed like forever before Melody managed to slash at it as it reappeared, allowing her to crash to the ground, her sword falling in a lava pit. Then, the Enderman appeared over her. It began to raise its hands. It was over. Melody was going to die. A low whistle reached Dawn's ears suddenly. Less than a second later, Melody scrambled to her feet, then threw herself to the side. At the exact same moment, the golem crashed down on the Enderman and John crashed down almost as hard off to the side, rolling away, both sword stabbing into the ground beside the golem. For a moment, Dawn didn't think that he had gotten the Enderman. But then she noticed the black arm poking out from under it. Then, the golem exploded into a cloud of smoke, and revealed the now flat Enderman. Then, that too, exploded into smoke.

"Finally," John growled, struggling to his feet and limping over to his sword, picking them up and turning around, limping over to her. "Dawn, please be okay."

He knelt down, then sighed, seeing her watching him. Then, he looked up at something behind Dawn. She suddenly remembered Ulrik was fighting Breach and John clearly intended to try and help. Dawn tried to speak but began to cough again.

"Don't talk," John said. "I'm going to be fine. I have Ulrik for help."

Suddenly, John froze, face pale. His eyes widened in shock and fear. Dawn guessed what he was seeing. Ulrik had lost.

* * *

Ulrik looked up at Breach and grinned.

"You're too slow!"

He raised his swords, readying himself, when suddenly a portal opened next to him. His blood ran cold less than a second before one of Breach's swords grew out of the portal, slashing him across the left side, before entering the portal again and it closed. Ulrik staggered to the side and Breach passed into a portal on the ground, rising out of another and slowing to a stop, landing on his feet, facing Ulrik. Ulrik dropped his left sword, holding a hand to his wound. He grit his teeth, holding the other sword out in front of himself. Breach laughed, stepping through a portal and appearing in front of Ulrik. He slashed the sword to the side with one and Ulrik through himself back. Instead of being killed instantly, Breach's second sword only left a very deep across the chest. He crashed to the ground, grunting, then starting to push himself up. Behind him, Breach laughed.

"And here I thought you would be a challenge," Breach laughed.

Just then, there was a loud crash from behind them and Breach turned, seeing John standing beside the golem, who had crushed the Enderman.

"Looks like your friend survived after all," Breach stated. "But he's wounded. I could kill him now and collect my money. I think I will. I just have to finish with you first."

Ulrik turned toward him, raising his sword again and Breach laughed, a portal opening beside him. He drove his sword through and Ulrik moved to the side just before the sword sprouted from his abdomen, just a little too far to the right to be fatal. He coughed, blood splattering across the ground and Breach pulled his arm back, letting the portal fade. Then, he began to walk forward.

"You've lost, Ulrik," Breach stated. "You're finished."

He stopped in front of Ulrik as Ulrik began to raise his sword, his arm shaking. Then, he drove his sword through Ulrik's heart. Ulrik's arm froze for a moment before falling to his side. Ulrik's legs went limp, Breach holding him up with his sword. Ulrik's sword began to slip from his grasp.

"It's over," Breach said.

Suddenly, Ulrik's grip tightened around his sword's hilt, and he looked up at Breach, blood running out of his mouth.

"Die...you...bastard!" Ulrik snarled.

He raised the sword, stabbing Breach before he could react, and Breach staggered back, ripping his sword out of Ulrik, who collapsed. He dropped both of his swords trough a portal, then fell to one knee, reaching up to the sword through his chest. It had missed anything vital, but he'd bleed out if he pulled it out right then.

"You bastard!" Breach snarled.

"Ulrik!" John shouted. Breach stood, turning to look back as John sprinted toward him, swords ready.

"Damnit!" Breach snarled. "Next time you filth!"

Then, he dropped through a portal, vanishing. John slowed to a stop beside Ulrik, dropping his swords and kneeling. He felt for a pulse but Ulrik was already gone.

"Is he...dead?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," John said. "He's gone."

John reached into Ulrik's pocket, praying for a healing potion, and found one. He set it aside and lifted Ulrik.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked.

"Giving him the closest thing to a burial we can right now," John said walking to a lava pit. "It'd be disrespectful to just leave him out here."

John set Ulrik beside the pit and said a quick prayer before pushing Ulrik over the edge, allowing him to fall into the lava below.

"It seems kind of harsh to just throw him into the lava, though," Melody said.

"We don't have time to burn him," John said. "Or bury him."

He walked back to the potion and his swords, putting the swords away then picking up the potion and making his way back to Dawn. He very carefully lifted her head and raised the potion to her lips. He opened her mouth, allowing him to pour the potion in and she drank it as quickly as she could without spilling it. Once it was gone, she gasped in pain, squeezing her eyes shut, all feeling being blocked by the pain of her broken bones resetting before they could mend themselves. Then, once it was done, she opened her eyes, vision dark at first before lightening, allowing her to see John holding her hand. After another moment, the rest of her senses returned and she slowly began to push herself up. Her legs gave out at the last second and John caught her.

"Take it easy," John said. "You're still going to be weak for a bit."

He turned around, carefully pulling her onto his back, then stood. He glanced at Melody then turned, starting off along the path again.

"How much further?" Melody asked.

"A ways," John grunted.

As they passed one of Ulrik's swords, Melody picked it up, since hers had fallen into the lava.

"We should rest, then," Melody said. "It'll be night soon, and we all need rest."

John stopped and sighed, then nodded, gently setting Dawn on the ground.

"I'll build the shelter tonight," Melody said. "You two rest."

John nodded, sitting beside Dawn, allowing her to rest on his shoulder and wrapping his arm around her. She drifted off in minutes, exhaustion from nearly dying and the pain of healing taking her over. After a little while, Melody finished the shelter and lay down, also drifting off. Then, John lay back carefully, allowing Dawn's head to rest on his shoulder, before also drifting off.

* * *

Read and review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Herobrine

John opened his eyes, staring up at the lightening sky. Well, the smoke above them, at any rate. It was difficult to judge the time, since he couldn't actually see the sky, but he would wager it was about mid morning. He looked down, seeing Dawn still asleep on his shoulder, and Melody asleep a little ways away. He gently reached over, brushing Dawn's hair out of her face before shaking her gently. She groaned quietly, turning her face into his shoulder. He shook her again and she groaned again, a little louder this time.

"Time to get up," John said. "We have a monster to free."

Dawn groaned again before turning to look up at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before slowly leaning in. She reached up toward him too, eyes fluttering closed as they neared each other. Then, Melody yawned and they stopped. After a second, they pulled away as Melody opened her eyes drowsily, looking around. Dawn sighed, rolling over, allowing John to get up.

"Can you stand?" John asked.

"I think so," Dawn nodded.

She began to push herself up, accepting his help when he held his hand out. After a moment, she was on her feet and sighed, nodding. John let go, walking over to the wall and breaking it down so they could leave. Then, they all headed out. They walked in silence, all looking around carefully, but none of them seeing anything. Then, finally, they reached a cliff with a goat trail heading down to a pit with a single cave on the far side, glowing blue cell bars in the entrance.

"Looks like we're here," John said.

"Finally," Dawn sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Are we sure about this?" Melody asked.

"Not at all," John said, starting down the goat trail. "But what other choice do we have? We're fifteen days late for the war already. We're out of time."

Melody nodded and they followed him down the trail. When they reached the pit in the bottom, the ground began to shake. Then, a massive green snake burst out of the ground, hissing at them before beginning to race around on the ground.

"Of course there's a guardian," John sighed, drawing his swords. "Because we haven't fought enough giant monsters in the last couple of days."

He sprinted forward, the other two staying where they were, since they knew he wanted them too. As he ran forward, the snake turned, racing toward him head on. Then, at the last second, he jumped, driving his diamond sword into the snake's face and landing on it then driving his iron sword into the snake's head three times in rapid succession. The snake shrieked in pain, rearing up and allowing John to rip his diamond sword free and slide down its body to the ground before crashing down, dead.

"After a teleporting, super strong golem, you're pathetic," John said as the snake exploded into smoke.

The others walked over and they turned, walking to the cave. They stopped outside it and a laugh echoed from inside.

"Steve?" a calm voice asked. "Is that you? No, you're not Steve. Steve was older. And I've been in here for a while since Steve. And yet, you look just like him. Oh. But your eyes. You have your mother's eyes. So then you're Steve's son. Tell me, what became of my old friend?"

"He died," John said. "And what do you mean old friend?" John asked. "You're a monster."

"That's true," Herobrine said. "I am a monster. That's why I'm in here. I warned Steve when he released me that I couldn't be controlled. Eventually, I always turn against whoever I am working with. Steve wouldn't listen. He said that he needed me. So he released me. But I did lose control. So I got stuck back in here. But Steve added a charm, or curse, to the lock this time."

Herobrine stepped into the light. He looked human. He had stubble on his jaw, a ripped light blue shirt, ripped jeans, bare feet, and glowing white eyes. He didn't look that scary, really. He reached out, grabbing the bars, the energy they were made of snapping loudly as he did. Then, a glowing plaque appeared on the bars.

"Beware ye who opens my cell," John read aloud. "He who facilitates my release, shall suffer the same fate as me."

"What does that mean?" Dawn asked.

"No idea," John shrugged. "Herobrine, the Skeleton King and Witherlord are attacking again. We need you to stop them."

"Why should I?" Herobrine asked, releasing the bars.

"Because I'm offering to release you," John said.

"So the legends were skewed after all," Herobrine chuckled. "I asked to come here. I don't want to be free. I choose to stay in here rather than murder."

John stared at him. This was the all powerful Herobrine? The horrible monster that everyone was so afraid of?

"Please," Dawn said.

"Well hello there," Herobrine grinned. "You are beautiful aren't you? You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who?" John asked.

"The first person I killed when I lost control," Herobrine said. "The love of my life. While I was human."

"You were human?" John blinked.

"I was," Herobrine said. "But that was a long time ago."

"Herobrine," John said then sighed. "Please. We need your help. Breach has been hired to kill me by the Skeleton King and the Witherlord already activated the Wither Star-"

"He what?" Herobrine interrupted, making John stop. "The Wither Star? He took it? And there are portals open? The armies are already coming through?"

"Yeah," John nodded. "Fifteen days ago now."

"Jesus," Herobrine growled. "That's what I get for asking to be so far away. So, Breach is involved and they've already raised the Dead King."

"Isn't the Dead King the Skeleton King?" John asked.

"No," Herobrine said. "The Dead King is simply what they call the Angel of Death."

"Wait, what!?" John gaped.

"The Angel of Death," Herobrine said. "The Wither Star didn't have the souls of whatever number of Withers it's rumored to have in it. It has the equivalent. It held the soul of the Angel of Death. I put him there myself when I failed to kill him. The portals is just a normal Nether Star. The Wither Star was a Nether Star that I trapped the Angel of Death in. Let me out," Herobrine said. "I'll help you fight. Hopefully we'll win before I lose touch with myself again."

"Before we fight them, there's something else," John said.

"What?" Herobrine asked.

"A Wither Storm," John said. "A gigantic creature that's eating everything. It has this weird glowing block with grids on the sides as its core. We blew it up but we couldn't even scratch the block."

"Wither Storm, huh?" Herobrine grinned. "Sounds like a good warm up. Let me out. We have monsters to kill."

"How?" John asked.

"Just grab the bars," Herobrine said.

John reached out with his left hand, grabbing the bars and Herobrine's left hand grabbed the next one over. Instantly the bars flashed, disappearing as glowing blue markings appeared on both of their arms. Then, the light faded and John stared at it.

"What was that?" John asked.

"It will allow you to reseal me," Herobrine said. "Now, all of you grab on to me. We don't have time to walk."

John grabbed Herobrine's left shoulder, wrapping his other arm around Dawn as she grabbed his right. Melody reluctantly took Herobrine's hand before suddenly there was a flash of light and suddenly they were standing in a field, surrounded by dead soldiers as well as living ones fighting zombies, skeletons, Wither skeletons, and pigmen. Above them, Ghasts floated along with the floating fire creatures and even a couple of withers, all of them launching fireballs at the army in the distance.

"It's Carter!" Dawn gasped.

John turned to look and grinned upon seeing a familiar gold and diamond sword slashing its way toward them. He turned back to Herobrine just as Herobrine floated into the air. He held his hands out and a ball of fire appeared over each. Then, he hurled them. One hit a Ghast and exploded, blasting it into smoke. Then, Herobrine began to spin, fireballs flying out of his hands rapidly, the skies quickly clearing. Soldiers that weren't actively fighting cheered and a good portion of the monsters turned and fled, covering their heads, as though doing so might shield them from Herobrine. Herobrine payed them no mind, instead turning toward the Wither Storms floating dangerously close to them.

"I take it you got his cooperation," Carter said, finally reaching them.

"I'll fill you in later but it's not what you think," John said. "Why is it so close?"

"It's been chasing us," Carter said. "Can he kill it?"

Herobrine held his hands over his head then slowly spread them, a massive fireball forming above him. Then, he pulled it back and hurled it. The fireball streaked through the air and directly into the Wither Storm on the left, exploding and blasting it into pieces. Herobrine repeated the process for the one on the right. Then, he held his right hand out, a spear made of flames forming in his hand before he flew at the middle, and largest Wither Storm, in a blurred streak. He crashed into it with a sonic boom, then there was silence for a moment. Then, the Wither Storm began to expand, cracks forming over its body and fiery light escaping. Then, it exploded. After a moment, Herobrine landed in front of John with a now cracked and badly burned block with grids on the sides.

"Finished," Herobrine said.

The block fell apart in his hands and John grinned.

"Alright!" John grinned. "Nice going."

"Thank you," Herobrine smirked. "You must be the king."

"Carter," Carter said. "You're Herobrine."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Herobrine said. "Do you mind if I finish up here?"

"Be my guest," Carter said.

Herobrine nodded, forming himself a flaming sword, then sped off in a blurred streak, zipping around and around on the battlefield before returning, monsters all over the battlefield suddenly exploding into smoke.

"Done," Herobrine said.

"Why didn't we go after him sooner?" John asked.

"He's a last resort," Carter said. "Where's Ulrik?"

Everyone but Herobrine's face fell.

"Breach got him," John said. "He ambushed us with some golem made of pumpkins that was actually more deadly than the mutated Enderman that Breach also brought. Then he set the golem on me, the Enderman on Melody and Dawn, and went after Ulrik himself. Ulrik managed to wound him, but..."

Carter nodded.

"I see," Carter said. "Very well. I'm going to call a war meeting with my top generals. I want all of you present. Also, Melody, there was someone here asking for you. I think he was a mercenary friend of yours."

"Mercenary?" Melody asked. "I don't think so."

"He went by the name Micah," Carter offered.

John, Melody, and Dawn's mouths fell open.

"Micah's here!?" Melody gasped. "Where?"

"Right here," Micah said from behind her.

She spun, slapping him before leaping onto him and kissing him.

"I was so scared!" she gasped. "Don't you ever run off and lure a bunch of skeletons away again!"

"I won't," Micah said. "I promise."

He turned to the others and swallowed hard.

"John," he said, nodding slightly.

"Micah," John said, then held out his hand after a tense minute. "It's good to see you again."

"And you," Micah said, visibly relieved.

"Where's Ben?" Melody asked.

"Ben...didn't make it," Micah said. "Damian?"

"He fought an Obsidian Golem so we could run," John said. "He...didn't make it."

Micah nodded.

"Do you know where the golem is?" Micah asked.

"Probably in the Nether, serving its masters the Skeleton King, the Witherlord, and the newly revived Angel of Death," John said.

"What?" Carter asked.

"That's what the Wither Star contained," Herobrine said. "The Angel of Death. I sealed him away myself."

"Then we're at a much greater disadvantage than I thought," Carter said. "Micah, run and tell the generals I want a war meeting, now."

Micah nodded, turning and sprinting away. John actually smiled a bit. Part of him was glad that Micah was alive. But a lot of him was happy to see Micah finally put in his place and following orders without question.

"Come on," Carter said. "You all can fill us in at the meeting."

John nodded and they all followed, the soldiers parting for their king, then whispering to one another about whether or not it was actually Herobrine that was following him.

* * *

Read and review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Minecraft or any of the characters.

* * *

Going On The Offensive

John sighed, leaning his head against the wall as he watched the others. Micah was sharpening his iron sword, making sure it would last as long as possible during the coming battle. Beside him, Melody was doing the same for her own sword, stealing glances at Micah every few seconds. Beside John, Dawn was inspecting her new diamond pickaxes. They could break through obsidian, but would take time to do so, even enchanted as they were. The plan was simple. Herobrine would tempt the Angel of Death into opening another portal for them, they would fight whatever forces he let through, then they would go through. Without a doubt, they would be met by a massive army, then would head toward the Angel of Death's castle. Herobrine would go on ahead to fight the Angel of Death, and when they arrived, they had a list of who Herobrine promised them they would meet. Firstly, the Obsidian Golem, the Witherlord's personal pet. Dawn's new pickaxes were made specifically for him. Next, would be the Skeleton King and Witherlord themselves. John, Carter, and Micah were supposed to deal with them. After them would be the Angel of Death's three scythe-wielding right hands: the High Priest, Death, and something called Entity 303. Death was a skeleton wearing a purple robe, and 303 was a monster wearing a white robe with the hood up and all that could be seen under it was his glowing red eyes. Herobrine said that the Angel of Death created 303 to serve him, making him highly dangerous.

Of course, along with all of these, there were also the scattered wannabe badasses like something called Magma who was essentially living lava and molten rock and who was a general in the Angel of Death's army. And of course, there was Breach, who would be gunning for John and Herobrine specifically, meaning that they would have to deal with him themselves. This was, of course, all in addition to the Angel of Death's actual army, consisting of skeletons, wither skeletons, withers, Endermen, zombies, and mutated versions of all of them.

"Worried?" Dawn asked.

"Terrified," John said. "I don't know how we're going to win."

"We have Herobrine, and you," Dawn said.

"Herobrine failed before," John said. "And I'm not that great."

"You're the best of us," Dawn said. "You can handle anything they throw at you. And I'll be right there by your side for all of it."

John smiled slightly before sighing and staring at the floor. "Can we win?"

"We have to," Dawn said.

John nodded as the door opened and Herobrine walked, in, staring at Dawn for a moment before walking over to stop in front of John.

"There's something else that's going to effect the battle," Herobrine said.

"Oh what now, a dragon?" John grumbled.

Herobrine stared at him and John's eyes widened.

"You're shitting me," John said. "A dragon? Really?"

"Not just that," Herobrine said. "The Zombie King and Ender King have both come out of hiding."

"Who?" John asked.

"The Zombie King leads the zombie horde according to the Angel of Death's will," Herobrine explained. "You'll know him when you see him. The Ender King is even easier to spot. He rides his pet dragon into battle, wields a glowing purple sword, and is an Enderman the size of a human with glowing purple armor and crown."

"Joy," John sighed. "Who's supposed to handle them?"

"Whoever can," Herobrine said.

"Jesus, how many head monsters is that?" Micah asked.

"Too many," John said. "I sure hope your sword is sharp enough Micah."

"It's not," Micah said. "I'm going to go and get it, and Melody's, enchanted."

"Good luck," John said.

Micah left the room and John turned toward Herobrine who looked to Dawn again before looking back.

"When we released you, you said there was a curse," John said. "What was it?"

"He who facilitates my release will also share the same fate as me," Herobrine recited. "It means, that whatever wounds I suffer, you will suffer too. I'll be careful fighting the Angel of Death, but I can't promise I won't be wounded."

"And what if I'm wounded?" John asked.

"It's a one-way street," Herobrine said. "You being wounded won't affect me. But me being wounded will wound you."

"Oh that's fair," John snorted, rolling his eyes. "If we pull this off, if we win this war, and you turn on us, how do I stop you if your death means the same for me?"

Herobrine stared at him then opened his mouth just as the ground shook. Herobrine turned to the window and sighed, shoulders sinking a fraction of an inch. "It's beginning."

John nodded, drawing his iron sword and walking out of the room. Once in the hallway, he broke into a jog, heading down to the street then out of the city. As he stepped outside, he slowed to a stop, seeing the massive Nether Portal ripped open before them and the army of pigmen and skeletons marching through, the skeletons being both variety. Carter's army began to flood out of the city as Dawn and Herobrine stepped up beside John, Carter, Micah, and Melody joining them after another moment.

"Shall we begin?" John asked.

"Charge!" Carter shouted, the entirety of both armies breaking out into a sprint at the same time.

John readied himself. He knew what came next. Violence. Fear. Chaos. Sure enough, about a minute later he lost focus one the world. All around him he could hear the clashing of metal, the shouts of the wounded. He could feel his sword meet with bone, or flesh, or steel. He could see the smoke from whatever monster he had killed at that moment. And yet, it all seemed oddly detached. Like it wasn't real. Like it was a dream. Finally, he snapped back to reality as he felt something collide with his chest, throwing him backward. He landed hard, the air being knocked out of him, but at least he wasn't wounded. He looked to the thing that had hit him and narrowed his eyes. Standing before him was a pigman about the size of Damian wearing an iron helmet and chest plate and with a massive spiked ball and chain in his right hand.

John double-checked that he wasn't wounded, then stood, readying himself. "Alright freak. Your turn."

He sprinted forward, rolling as the ball swung over him, wiping out a line of skeletons, then stood, flipping over the pig and slashing at it. He turned sideways and leaned back, narrowly avoiding the slash before slamming its fist into John's gut, throwing him higher into the air. John flipped, dropping on a pair of pigmen and stabbing them then sprinting forward, flipping over the spiked ball, slashing its chain. When he landed, he rolled under the pigman's meaty arm and slashed its side. It roared in pain, staggering backward before drawing a massive golden scimitar. John stepped forward, sidestepping the blade before splitting pigman up the front. It staggered backward before collapsing, exploding into smoke. John looked around, seeing skeletons and pigmen retreating toward the portal. He slashed any that came within range until finally Herobrine arrived.

"Time to go," Herobrine said.

John nodded and the two of them sprinted through, Dawn and the others just behind them and the rest of the army behind them. on the other side of the portal, the pigmen and skeletons had formed back up and shoved against them instantly, only for Herobrine to zip around, clearing a space for their army to leave the portal. As they did, John looked around, seeing a massive castle with a bright light shining at the top. He also got his first look at the Angel of Death. It was a Wither Skeleton roughly a head taller than Damian was with a pair of massive black wings behind himself and a pair of massive iron swords in his hands. Herobrine saw him too and took off instantly. The moment he did, the Angel of Death's army charged, Carter's army doing the same. John charged as well, sticking with Dawn this time. John tried to take solace in the fact that they were slaughtering the army without too much trouble. Because soon, they'd be fighting things that would probably kill them. Time and again.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
